His Distance
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: This is a story that follows Paul's life. Sure, a lot of different characters appear. The condition Paul suffers from is real. It goes unnamed until chapter 4. Paul, as he journeys through Kanto and Johto strives to impress his father. Chapter 10 has been revised and chapter 21 is up. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapped Youth

**Chapter 1: The Kidnapped Youth**

**Author's note: I don't own Pokémon in any way. I own my original characters.**

A boy is happily playing outside, at home on Valencia Island. A woman in a lab coat says, "Paul, please be careful!" Paul says, "Okay, Mom!" Paul is looking around for his brother, Reggie; all three are being watched. A man in a helicopter is spying on them &amp; a call rings on his monitor. He answers it &amp; a girl says, "Operation Research is ready, sir." He says, "_You _may be ready, but I have yet to receive a report from Archer, Proton, &amp; Ariana." The blonde-haired girl says, "Do you want me to call them?" He says, "Wait for my instruction, Domino," &amp; hangs up. He says, "Check Kanto off my list. I need Johto, Hoenn, &amp; Sinnoh. A call comes in on the monitor. A teal-haired man says, "Location locked. Violet City." The man says, "Don't let them notice you, Archer." Archer bows &amp; the call is ended. A man with green hair says, "Location locked. Oldale Town." The man says, "Excellent, Proton," &amp; ends the call. He says, "What's taking her so long?" The phone rings once more &amp; a girl says, "The kid moves pretty fast, but he's finally slowed down. Location locked. Twinleaf Town." He calls the other three &amp; says, "Now we can carry out phase two." Proton says, "What was phase one?" He says, "Finding them. Domino, go to Vermilion City, then to Fuchsia City, Saffron City, &amp; finish at Valencia Island. Do what you must." They say, "Yes, Giovanni, sir." Giovanni says, "My sons, prepare to be separated. Felina Ivy, say goodbye." The monitors pop up. Within minutes, all are separated. The little boy says, "Mommy, Reggie!" A taller figure says, "Paul, grab on!" Paul struggles to grab his older brother, but is too short. Giovanni says, "Three fellow Gym Leaders, the Elm siblings, the Birch boy, &amp; the Rowan boy," &amp; strokes his Persian, laughing maniacally.

* * *

**Characters:**

Professor Felina Ivy (age 29)

Reggie Ivy (age 17)

Paul Ivy (age 8)

Karen Elm (mentioned; age 18)

Will Elm (mentioned; age 16)

Sabrina (mentioned; age 17)

Lt. Surge (mentioned; age 35)

Koga (mentioned; age 42)

Brendan Birch (mentioned; age 14)

Lucas Rowan (mentioned; age 12)

Giovanni (age 44)

Domino (age 18)

Archer (age 20)

Ariana (age 22)

Proton (age 19)

Giovanni's Persian

* * *

**Bios for these characters:**

Professor Felina Ivy- Researcher, mother, Giovanni's ex-wife. She &amp; Giovanni lived in Veilstone City, but divorced shortly after Paul's fifth birthday. She loves her sons beyond belief, &amp; is surprised when Paul visits her, each time.

Giovanni Matthews- Team Rocket boss, father, Prof. Ivy's ex-husband, abuser, liar, &amp; former Viridian Gym Leader. He couldn't stand his wife's positive energy, or Reggie's &amp; would constantly hurt them. He has a _very small _soft spot for Paul. He loves Reggie &amp; Paul, however, Paul is his favorite son. Reggie is aware of it, but doesn't care.

Reggie Ivy- Trainer turned Breeder, Paul's brother, &amp; later legal guardian. Reggie is very intelligent, a quality Giovanni liked in him. I'll explain later as to how Reggie becomes a legal guardian. Reggie is surprised by his father's pride.

Paul Ivy- Trainer, youngest son of Prof. Ivy. At the age of 5, Paul was diagnosed with a problem that would change his life forever. At first, Paul admires his father &amp; strives to impress him. However, as he travels through the Kanto, Johto &amp; Hoenn regions, he learns more about his father &amp; begins to despise him. As he travels through Kanto, he collects badges, &amp; encounters Reggie &amp; meets Scott along the way. Paul doesn't meet every Frontier Brain, though. Most of his learning comes in Johto &amp; it isn't until Paul travels through Hoenn that he comes to despise his father. He's adventurous early on &amp; gets on the nerves of all the executives, _except _the Gym Leaders, Karen &amp; Will. As he is passed around (babysat) by the executives, he records the villainous stuff they do. His favorite person to annoy is his captor, Domino.

Karen Elm- Former Violet Gym Leader, Professor Elm's only daughter, former ace executive for Team Rocket, &amp; Johto Elite 4 member; Dark-type specialist. Karen is sneaky, a top battler, &amp; sweet. She strikes up a fast friendship with Koga, which extends later on. Karen encounters Paul in Hoenn. Karen has maternal instincts that aid Paul.

Will Elm- Top Coordinator, Prof. Elm's only son, former Goldenrod Gym Leader, former ace executive for Team Rocket, &amp; Johto Elite 4 member; Psychic-type specialist. Will is flirtatious, a top battler, intelligent, &amp; mysterious. He strikes up a friendship with Sabrina. Will encounters Paul in Johto on a few occasions.

**Ace executive: **The second in command. Higher than the top executives, they're given weapons, vocoders, &amp; flash bombs. Their uniforms are all black; this includes gloves &amp; boots.

**Top executive: **Third in command. Top executives make their own weapons, are spies, &amp; successful manipulators. Their uniforms are green with white gloves and boots.

Sabrina Helms- Former ace executive for Team Rocket, Saffron Gym Leader; Psychic-type specialist. Sabrina was once happy, but that happiness faded when she was kidnapped. Sabrina develops a rivalry with Domino. She was depressed for a long time, until a trainer with a happy Haunter made her laugh. She strikes up a friendship with Will.

Lt. Kyle Surge- Fought in Unova's war, former ace executive for Team Rocket, Vermilion Gym Leader, father of 3; Electric-type specialist. Lt. Surge was forced to evolve his Pikachu while he worked in Team Rocket. He loves his sons &amp; daughter dearly &amp; wants to protect them. He succeeds in hiding his past, but for a brief period.

Koga Asaki- Former Fuchsia Gym Leader, father, former ace Team Rocket executive, Johto Elite 4 member; Poison-type specialist, ninjutsu teacher. Koga is quiet, tough, &amp; equally as mysterious as Will. Koga loves his daughter &amp; sister dearly. Like Lt. Surge, he succeeds in hiding his past, but for a brief period. He becomes fast friends with Karen.

Brendan Birch- As you know, Brendan is the male player character from the third generation. Since May is Norman's daughter in the anime, I thought I'd make Brendan Professor Birch's son. Former advanced-level grunt for Team Rocket. The cap he always wears isn't a cap. Again, my twist: Brendan's hair gets scorched at the time he's kidnapped, leaving only part of it black. Brendan is quiet, intelligent, &amp; learns about the Battle Frontier facilities from his father &amp; Professor Rowan. Like Paul &amp; Lucas, he's adventurous. He gets on Proton's nerves; 9x out of 10, it's intentional.

Lucas Rowan- As you know, Lucas is the male player character from the fourth generation; if not selected, he works as Prof. Rowan's assistant. My twist: he's Prof. Rowan's grandson. Despite being older, Lucas knows Paul &amp; Reggie. Lucas became a Top Coordinator &amp; was kidnapped soon after. Like Brendan, Lucas becomes an advanced-level grunt for Team Rocket. Lucas is outgoing, intelligent, &amp; strives to be a great trainer from Sandgem Town. Like Paul &amp; Brendan, he's adventurous. Lucas gets on Ariana's nerves.

Domino White- AKA 009, the Black Tulip. My twist: Domino _is_ her real name. She develops a rivalry with Sabrina. She fails to listen to Giovanni when it comes to Paul early on.

Archer- Top executive; Archer being his codename, as he is good with crossbows &amp; bows &amp; arrows. His real name is Bryan &amp; is Ariana's brother.

Ariana- Top executive; Giovanni's most reliable executive. She climbed the ladder of success in Team Rocket. She is usually paired with Archer on certain missions. She's a computer whiz &amp; can hack into many systems.

Proton- Top executive; known for his stealth. His real name is Mateo &amp; was one of Koga's students. He goes by 'Proton' as he is a scientist. An explosion in the gym causes Proton's immediate expulsion.


	2. Chapter 2: Ash, Gary, & the other 2

**Reggie: So, this chapter kinda focuses on Ash's childhood?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Reggie: Don't you have a-**

**Author's note: I don't own Pokémon in any way. However, I own my OCs!**

**Chapter 2: Ash, Gary, &amp; the other 2 trainers**

**Ages:**

**Ash Ketchum-6**

**Gary Oak-6**

**Alyssa Juniper-6**

**Cody Sycamore-6**

**Delia Ketchum-24**

**Spencer Hale-25**

**Andrew Juniper-23**

**Carla Sycamore-25**

**Joseph Oak-29**

**May Oak-27**

**Daisy Oak-10**

(Tuesday. Under a tree, not too far from Professor Oak's lab)

It was a quiet spring day in Pallet Town. Four kids have stopped to relax under the shade. The tallest of the 4 is Alyssa Juniper; her looks are beautiful &amp; deceiving. She's the same age as the boys, but, they don't know that. Ash said, "So, Alyssa, what do you see yourself doing in 3 years from now?" _This _caught her attention. Cody said, "You're kidding," to the Pallet Town native. It hasn't even been an hour since they first met, but already, they were becoming friends.

(Pallet Town Airport, 10:00am)

A girl was sitting, bored beyond belief. She was about to fall asleep when a man said, "Alyssa, _there _you are," &amp; approached his young niece. His hair is dark brown, he's got green eyes, &amp; is wearing a white lab coat. Alyssa said, "I feel like I'm _still _in Nuvema Town. Hi, Uncle Andrew," stood up, &amp; embraced her uncle, Andrew Juniper. Andrew has an apartment in Pallet Town, &amp; is taking a class at the prestigious Celadon University, trying to catch up to his older sister, Professor Aurea Juniper. On the other side of the small town's airport, a little boy wearing jeans &amp; a white T-shirt said, "They said Pallet Town was small. I think it's smaller than Vaniville Town. One thing's for sure, it's smaller than," A woman shouted, "Cody! Stay right where you are, young man," &amp; ran up to him. The woman is Carla Sycamore &amp; pretty much is in the same situation as Andrew. The differences: Carla is from Lumiose City &amp; she's trying to catch up with her _brother_, Professor Augustine Sycamore. Standing there as he's told, Cody made an observation &amp; thought, "Aunt Carla's in a white lab coat, wearing a blue blouse, a black skirt, &amp; _heels_? _How _is she," his train of thought is interrupted by an embrace. Andrew had his niece's luggage, Carla her nephew's. Andrew said, "Hey, Carla," greeting his fellow student. Alyssa said, "Who are they?" &amp; pointed to 4 figures outside. Carla looked in the same direction &amp; said, "A couple of our classmates, &amp; their kids, I'm sure," &amp; they went outside. A woman wearing a pink top &amp; a denim skirt said, "Carla, Andrew, for," but before the woman can continue her rant, the man who has tannish hair next to her said, "Delia, please settle down. Try not to make a scene in front of the kids!" _This _managed to catch the attention of Andrew, who said, "Spencer Hale, you lucky boy, when did _you _have a son?" referring to Gary, who happened to be standing right in front of him. Spencer stretched out his left hand &amp; said, "Not yet. Come to think of it, never mind. Anyway, this little rascal is our teacher's grandson, Gary Oak," referring to the young boy with auburn hair. Delia trilled, "This is _my _pride &amp; joy, Ash Ketchum," gesturing to the boy with messy hair. She was quick to say, "I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind leading your kids to the lab; **we've got **to go!" Carla said, "Delia, Spencer, I don't see what the rush is!" Andrew let go of Alyssa's hand, face palmed &amp; said, "**I **do. It's _Tuesday_ &amp; class starts in an hour!" Carla _finally _let go of Cody's hand &amp; said, "Divide to conquer: Delia, you're closer to the apartments than we are, plus you can run &amp; drive faster. Spencer, you're never late to class, so please tell the Professor we're coming!" Spencer put his helmet back on, got on his motorcycle &amp; drove off. Mrs. Ketchum said, "Ash, Gary, can we count on you to get the kids back to Professor Oak's lab?" Gary said, "Sure thing, Mrs. K! Just go &amp; do your adult stuff!" Delia rustled the hair of her young neighbor, Andrew &amp; Carla kissed the cheek &amp; forehead of their niece &amp; nephew, before placing their luggage into Delia's convertible. They then drove off, leaving the kids. It gets quiet. Alyssa thought, "Hm. Ash, Gary, &amp; judging by that shout, I'd guess that this kid next to me is Cody. Ash. Ash. Nice name, but is it short for Ashton?" Ash said, "So, can you talk?" Alyssa &amp; Cody nodded. Gary said, "We've got quite the walk. So, we'll do both. C'mon Ashy-boy," &amp; began to lead. Ash said, "So, where are you 2 from?" Alyssa said, "Cody, are you," Cody cut her off yelling, "_How _do you know my name?" Alyssa thought, "Must be in the family. This is gonna be a _long _walk!" Alyssa calmly said, "I could hear your mom from like, the other side of the airport. Anyway, the name's Alyssa Juniper. I'm from Nuvema Town. You see," Gary said, "Don't you mean Neon Town?" She said, "No, I don't even know where that is! You see," Ash said, "So Cody, where are you from?" Cody said, "I'm from Lumiose City, in," Gary said, "Are you sure you don't mean Vermilion City?" Cody snapped, "NO, I don't. **Where **is that, anyway?" Ash said, "Wait. Neither of you know the cities &amp; towns in Kanto?" Gary said, "Then _that _must mean you're not from here!" Cody (irate) said, "Duh! Geez, it's easier to decode the locker room level in my computer game. For the record, that lady who shouted wasn't my mom. She's my aunt," &amp; shoved his hands into his pockets. Alyssa thought, "Well, they're _not _the brightest Lampent on the streets, but, they're kinda cute. Maybe I can tell them," Ash said, "So, where are you from?" Cody said, "Oh, good, some shade. Can we rest at this tree?" pointing to a tall tree. They all do. Alyssa said, "Nuvema Town is in another region, called the Unova region," a tone of pride in her voice. She looked &amp; thought, "Gary's hair reminds me of a Lillipup, mostly due to color. Cody's hair reminds me of a Luxio or Luxray. As for Ashy, what, did he have an Emolga get to it?" Cody said, "Lumiose City is in another region as well; however, it's in the Kalos region." Alyssa suddenly bursted out in laughter, unable to contain her excitement. The boys stared at her, &amp; she managed to calm down. She said, "Gary, your hair looks like a Lillipup's fur. Cody, yours looks like a Luxio or Luxray. As for you, Ash, did an Emolga hit your hair?" All 3 were stunned at this, &amp; she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to insult you. See, Lillipup &amp; Emolga are Pokémon back home. As for Luxio &amp; its evolution, Luxray, they're not Unova Pokémon, but I've seen pictures of them in books." The boys smiled, accepting the compliment.

(Present time)

Ash said, "You heard me. Where," Alyssa said, "Honestly, Ashy, I don't know. I can't," she's cut off by growls, but rolled her eyes at the sources. Ash &amp; Cody said, "Man, I'm hungry," the latter &amp; Gary stood up. Ash stood up, extended his hand &amp; said, "C'mon, Leaf, I think it's lunchtime!" Alyssa thought, "Did he just call me _**Leaf**_? Then again, I _just _called him Ashy," &amp; took his hand. She thought, "Why Leaf?" Gary said, "That's a good one. You're wearing a green shirt, your earrings are green, &amp; you've got a green belt on your black skirt!" Shocked, she said, "What are you, a mind reader?" Cody said, "Are _you_? Because _that _was gonna be my question!" Ash said, "Nope, he's not. Although," Gary said, "It'd be cool. The only reason I knew what Ashy said, Coder, Leaf, is because we've known each other for, well, all our lives!" Gary opened the door, placed his arm out &amp; says, "Ladies first," ushering Alyssa in. "Growl? Lithe? Grr!" as a small Pokémon comes in. Its trainer said, "Growlithe, must you? I'm sorry," &amp; a man that looks like Gary (but taller) said, "Hello, son, hello Ash. New friends I see?" Gary says, "This is Leaf, &amp; _this _is Coder!" Mr. Oak said, "Those are unique first names. I'm Joseph Oak," &amp; extended his hand. Alyssa said, "My name's actually Alyssa. Alyssa," a woman trilled, "This'll be the first time it's actually lunch for 4. Honey, I'm glad I caught you, because you forgot your suitcase," &amp; handed it to him. Alyssa gave a full introduction, as did Cody. Mr. Oak said, "Growlithe seems to like you, Alyssa," &amp; reached into his pocket, but found it empty; he checked the other pocket &amp; said, "That's peculiar. I thought," Gary said, "Here it is, Dad. Plus, this," &amp; handed his father a Poké Ball, along with a golden necklace that's half green &amp; half purple. Mr. Oak said, "Atta boy, Gary. Growlithe, return," &amp; recalled his partner. Mrs. Oak said, "Joseph, be careful. Anyway, I'm May Oak, Gary's mom," &amp; served the kids lunch before seeing her husband off. Ash begins to inhale his food &amp; said, "Tanks or lunch, Mrs. O! A, ere's lazy?" Alyssa stretched out her leg &amp; Ash said, "Ow! What was _that _for?" Embarrassed, Alyssa said, "I'm sorry, Ash. My legs are longer than yours. While both topics are on my mind, stop talking with your mouth full &amp; is Ash short for Ashton?" Ash drank some lemonade &amp; said, "Yes, Mom," before digging in some more. He said, "No, Ash is just Ash. Not Ashton, Ash. Thanks for lunch Mrs. O! Hey, where's Daisy?" translating what he said when he had his mouth full. Mrs. Oak said, "Had you come in half an hour ago, you could've seen her training. However, she left for Cerulean City. Those water trainers aren't just dancers, they're the Gym Leaders. Well, their mom is, but, still."

(The Juniper &amp; Sycamore apartments)

Andrew said, "Ok, Alyssa, open your eyes," giving his niece permission to look at her room. She said, "Thank you, Uncle Andrew. Now, I really don't feel homesick," as she gazed around her small room, including 3 posters. She said, "These are the, oh wow! On that one, it's Oshawott, Dewott, &amp; Samurott! The one next to it is Tepig, Pignite, &amp; Emboar! And this last one, Snivy, Servine &amp; Serperior! Uncle Andrew, can you," he took down the Unova grass starter poster &amp; taped it onto her door. Meanwhile, 3 doors down, Cody said, "Aunt Carla! I wanna take it off!" referring to his blindfold. She took it off &amp; said, "Well, what do you think?" Cody's eyes adjusted to the bright light &amp; he began to soak it in. He said, "There's Chespin, Quilladin, &amp; Chesnaught! Then next to it, it's Froakie, Frogadier, &amp; Greninja!" He turned, &amp; on his door, he said, "Fennekin, Braixen, &amp; Delphox. Thanks, Aunt Carla." As the 2 out-of-towners stared at their relatives &amp; respective door posters, they said, "Now, I don't feel so homesick. Maybe Pallet Town won't be so bad."

**Reggie: Hey, why'd you cut me off at the beginning?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Because it wasn't up yet.**

**Paul: Yeah, but is it up **_**now**_**? **

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, yes it is. Like I planned, take it away.**

**Reggie: Alright! There's a new poll. Although chapters 3-9 haven't been written, QUEENSPELLER67 wants you to vote. I'm pretty excited about chapters 3 &amp; 4\. There isn't a specific date, but the poll's up.**

**Paul: Also, please know that chapter 2 of "Why Should I Go?" is on its way, but unfortunately, not today. Hey, is Ash's nickname really Ashy-boy?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, but for the most part, Gary is the only one who calls him that.**

**Paul: I see. Hey, can I close?**

**Reggie: Can he?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Just a quick notification &amp; then yeah, he can. If this is the first time reading chapter 2, then in the words of a Frontier Brain &amp; a certain coordinator: no need to worry! For those of you who **_**have **_**read this chapter, there'll be an explanation as to why I redid this chapter in chapter 7. Okay, Paul, the closing is yours!**

**Paul: Until next time I'm in a chapter, readers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

**Reggie &amp; Paul: Hey, everyone! **

**Reggie: So, you've been waiting for chapter 3, haven't you?**

**Paul: Well, wait no more, because after the author's note, we've got chapter 3 for you to see!**

**Author's note: I don't own Pokémon. You'll see the names of CODs. Characters Of the Day. You'll see some time lapses. Also, there is evidence that Brock's surname is Harrison! Cameo mentions of my 5 OCs. My advanced apologies for making this a long chapter.**

**Ages:**

**Giovanni-37**

**Prof. Ivy-22**

**Alexander Matthews: 37  
**

**Isabel Samantha Matthews: 35  
**

**Trent Matthews: 12**

**Derek Matthews: 10**

**Jacob Matthews: 6**

**Liana, Evan, &amp; Eileen Matthews: 2  
**

**Reggie: 12**

**Paul: 3**

**Victor Schwartz: 16**

**Maron Schwartz: 16**

**A.J. Schwartz: 10**

**Brock: 15**

**Forrest: 8  
**

**Salvadore: 7  
**

**Yolanda: 6  
**

**Tommy: 5  
**

**Cindy: 4  
**

**Suzie: 3  
**

**Timmy: 2  
**

**Billy &amp; Tilly: 1  
**

**Chapter 3: Brotherly Love**

(Valencia Island; noon; Giovanni's P.O.V.)

I was in our room with Felina, Meowth on standby. Paul was playing with Meowth on the outside. Reggie said, "Hey, Mom, Dad, I'm home from Johto!" Felina (through the pillow) said, "We can resume this massage later. Giovanni dear, I don't know _how _you do it!" I put my shirt on &amp; said, "Neither do I. Reggie, do you have your badge case?" My oldest son usually would answer a question of that level in a heartbeat. Felina &amp; I casually strode out of our room; what we saw surprised us. Well, what we _didn't _see. Felina said, "Uh, honey, I thought you were letting Paul play with Meowth. Ah, here's Reggie's badge case. I better make lunch," &amp; walked into the kitchen. I popped it open, my memory of the Johto Gym Leaders a blank. I stared at his previous frames, although there were only 2. I said, "The Trovita Gym would've been quite the Ground-type gym," holding up his Orange Crew badges. I put that frame down &amp; picked up his first one, shedding a tear as I saw how much he idolized his 8th badge; it was shinier than the rest. I thought, "There need to be more Ground-type Gym Leaders, or something. I remember that before we left Veilstone City &amp; Sinnoh altogether, the Oreburgh Gym Leader was recognized for her talents &amp; promoted to the Elite 4. Back home in Driftveil City, I don't know much. I'll have to email Cedric; Clay, perhaps? I hope that Bertha got my letter," &amp; began to walk outside. I was worried because I couldn't see Reggie, but Paul's action caught my attention. He said, "Okay, Meowth, Iwon Tail, now!" I thought, "Iron Tail, already? Perhaps he's been paying attention," &amp; looked up to see a giant steel bird of some sort, but I was also surprised to see the rider. I said, "Reggie, would you mind landing?" Reggie did so &amp; said, "Hey, Dad. This is my Skarmory. It took a while, but it was totally worth it!" I said, "That's quite the catch, son. I've met your Quilava, Pupitar, &amp; Skarmory. Did you catch any others?" Reggie beamed &amp; threw 3 Poké Balls. I said, "Now I remember, Professor Elm called &amp; said he'd send the others. So, what are these?" Reggie said, "The purple one is a Gligar, the big one is called Steelix, the blue one is Quagsire, and this little one is Phanpy," holding up a light blue Pokémon that was smaller than Meowth. I said, "Reggie, I'm impressed; aren't Phanpy rare, even to their own region?" He said, "I won that race in Eggseter, the one that's held on an annual basis," trying to jog my memory. I said, "So, _that _was the reason you asked to borrow my Rhyhorn." He nodded &amp; said, "Rhyhorn &amp; I began running together." I said, "So, tell me about the Gym Leaders," &amp; went to pick Paul up. He scratched his head &amp; said, "Does the name Lance ring," I said, "Wait. _He's_ a Gym Leader?" Reggie said, "Well, he was substituting for the current leader; his father." Felina said, "Hope you're hungry," as she began to serve lunch. Paul (his hunger amazes me) began to drool. I said, "Paul, did you have your snack that your mother made?" Paul said, "No!" Reggie was drinking some water &amp; I shot a look of concern to Felina. She said, "Yes, he ate the snack. So, Reggie, give us the scoop!"

(Reggie's P.O.V)

I said, "Sure. These are my 8 Johto badges," popping open my badge case. Paul said, "Shiny," &amp; was pointing to my badges. I said, "I got the Zephyr Badge at the Violet Gym, the Hive Badge from the Azalea Gym. Honestly, if Cyndaquil didn't activate Blaze for a pretty powerful Flame Wheel, I would've lost!" I said, "Then there was the Goldenrod Gym. Hey, Dad, you know the phrase 'looks can be deceiving'?" Dad said, "Yes. What was wrong with the Goldenrod Gym?" I said, "Nothing, really. It's just that, the floor is so well-done, it looked like a Ground-type Gym, but it wasn't. I got the Plain Badge from there." Dad frowned &amp; said, "If it's well-done, it could be a Ground, Normal or Fighting type gym." I sighed &amp; said, "Then, the Ecruteak Gym was next. I lost, but, like you always say," Dad rustled my hair &amp; said, "Rematches were invented for a reason." I said, "I got the Fog Badge. Then I went through Cianwood City, Olivine City, Mahogany Town &amp; Blackthorn City, earning their respective Storm, Mineral, Glacier &amp; Rising Badges." Mom said, "Did you have any fun against the Elite Four?" I said, "Yeah, it was okay. I think people from Kanto &amp; Johto would probably remember me the most." Paul said, "Why?" I thought, "Not _that _word. I mean, sure he's a kid, but, oh, brother. Things should go better, as long as he hasn't learned that 4-letter word." I said, "Lance is the Kanto Champion, where I lost. Then, I found him in Blackthorn City &amp; lost a Gym Battle there. I won the rematch, but then," Paul said, "No, Meowth! It's mine!" Dad said, "Meowth, quit with the attitude," in a firm tone. Meowth had Paul's favorite ball. Meowth simply ignored Dad &amp; before Paul could retaliate, he pulled a Poké Ball out of his pocket, enlarged it, &amp; said, "Meowth, return." Mom grabbed the ball &amp; I thought, "So much for things going better. The Scratch Cat Pokémon was trying to mess with Paul; for a toddler, Paul can throw quite the tantrum!" Dad said, "Your response, Reggie?" I said, "Oh, yeah. So then I pretty much breezed through the entire league, made it to the Elite 4 &amp; lost to Lance; **again**. 3 losses to Lance is pretty," I'm cut off by the phone ringing. Dad picked it up &amp; said, "Hello? Yes, yes, we'll be there." Mom said, "Who are we going to get as a babysitter?" I said, "Mom, Dad, I can look after Paul." My parents then looked at Paul who was staring at the ground &amp; then at me. They agreed. As Dad was leaving, Mom said, "Paul, be good for your big brother, okay?" He said, "Go," pointed his finger &amp; grabbed onto Mom's leg. Mom said, "Paul, we can't take you or Reggie with us. We've gotta go." Paul pouted as I gently pulled him off Mom's leg. Mom whispered, "We won't be long, boys," &amp; kissed us on our foreheads before leaving. Paul yawned, which quickly caught my attention.

* * *

(Time lapse: Paul is 8 &amp; is on the island with Reggie)

(Schwartz household: route 9, Maron's P.O.V.)

I was walking home from my job &amp; just couldn't wait to get inside &amp; take a break. I turned the knob &amp; to my surprise, it was locked! I said, "Strange. Mom &amp; Dad went to take A.J. to the doctor in Celadon City. Usually, Victor beats me home," &amp; began to fish for my key. I unlocked the door &amp; got on the couch. I laid down until a voice said, "Took you long enough!" I opened my eyes to find my brother staring at me. I said, "Victor, any reason you locked me out?" My brother trilled, "Crime rates have been high. So, how was work," plopping into the chair across from me. I said, "Same as usual, except for," my brother said, "Oh?" I said, "There are only 2 girls who aren't going crazy over me: Mrs. Waterflower &amp; Misty. So, how's Vermilion?" Victor sighed &amp; said, "Same as usual. Lt. Surge's Raichu has got to be the most powerful Pokémon in all of Kanto. So," both of our cell phones rang at the same time. However, Victor's was to indicate a text &amp; mine was actually a phone call. I said, "Can I call you later? I've gotta ask my parents." Victor sent a text.

(Victor's P.O.V.)

I just got a text from some guy named Scott, asking if I wanted to be a referee for a Frontier Brain; whatever that is. I said, "So, Maron, who called you?" He said, "Some dude named Scott, asking me if I wanted to be a referee for a Frontier Brain. I overheard Mr. Waterflower talking about the Battle Frontier possibly opening a facility in Cerulean City." He said, "So, what's this Battle Frontier?" I said, "I don't know much about it. I asked Mr. Waterflower &amp; he said that a lot of trainers have worked really hard to be Frontier Brains. And when he went into how hard they've trained, he made it sound like they were Gym Leaders, but more powerful. Apparently, a facility is going up near Lavender Town." Maron said, "The sooner they get home, the better."

* * *

(Time lapse; one week before the first anime episode)

(The Harrison household; noon. Brock's P.O.V.)

I said, "Hey, everyone, lunch is ready!" My family is pretty huge. I'm the oldest of 10 kids; in between, I've got 5 younger brothers &amp; 4 younger sisters. My brothers come to the table first, then my sisters. Forrest said, "Brock, how come you haven't served lunch yet?" I said, "We're missing 2. I want to be fair. Please, don't try to serve yourselves; the pot's _**extremely **_hot, &amp; I don't want any of you getting hurt. Understood?" My siblings all nodded as I went upstairs to check on the twins. I thought, "Tilly &amp; Billy usually are the first to make noise," slowly approaching their room. I opened the door &amp; wasn't really surprised at what I saw them doing. I said, "You 2 ready for some yummy food?" Billy had already climbed out of the playpen &amp; was trying to help Tilly out. I picked them up &amp; said, "You 2 are in so much trouble." They both reached out &amp; I said, "For being too cute!" To this, they just stared at me &amp; simultaneously babbled something that I've translated as, "Brock, we're hungry." They're just too cute! I continued carrying them downstairs &amp; said, "I figured you'd be hungry." I sat them in their high chairs, as we dug in. In a break, Forrest said, "Hey, Brock, what about Dad's lunch?" I said, "I made it for him this morning before he left to run the," I got cut off from a roar outside &amp; a Poké Ball on my belt opening. "Dude, dude. Geodude!" I said, "Why don't you eat outside with Onix for a change? You haven't done that in a while!" My Rock Pokémon stared at me, but accepted. I got up &amp; grabbed the food canisters for them. I went outside &amp; said, "Sorry about that, Onix. Guess I'm forgetting things here &amp; there because of how long Mom's been gone." I began to serve their food, unaware that I was being watched. I went back in, noticed an empty dish, at an empty seat. I thought, "Uh-oh."

* * *

(Back on Valencia Island, Reggie's P.O.V.)

I finished looking at a map on the computer, deciding where I'd go next. I was surprised that Paul went down so easily for his nap. I said, "That's it. That's the next region I'll travel!" The next thing I heard were footsteps coming my way. I thought, "Okay, Reggie, think. Quilava. Phanpy, Gligar &amp; Steelix are out of the question. The same goes for Skarmory. I guess he didn't notice Skarmory, but after _that _day, I can't blame him for his fear," &amp; began to remember the event that happened a few months ago…

(Flashback start)

I said, "Feels nice outside today, doesn't it?" We were visiting them in Viridian City, for a change. Trent said, "You can say that again!" I turned slightly &amp; noticed Trent behind me, along with Liana, Evan, &amp; Eileen. My parents, aunt &amp; uncle walked in, but Paul was focused on the triplets. Trent said, "Yo, Jacob, Derek, look who showed up!" Derek shouted, "I can see from up here, I'm not blind!" He was in his room &amp; Jacob came out to greet us. Jacob yawned &amp; said, "Hey, Reg, Paul." Energetic as usual, the triplets went to the forest; well, 2 did, &amp; Jacob &amp; Paul went along. Jacob said, "Please stay in sight, Liana, Leni, Paul!" I was discussing travel plans with Trent at their pool, when we heard 2 ear-piercing screams. We raced to the forest &amp; sent out our Kanto partners. Trent said, "Wartortle, use Scald on Beedrill!" I said, "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower on Fearow!" Then it hit us about the kids, until we heard 2 familiar voices say, "Kadabra, use Protect/Psychic on the kids!" By the way, both of his parents own a Kadabra. Once the Beedrill &amp; Fearow left, Trent &amp; I were stunned. Jacob said, "Mom, Dad, what just happened?" Trent &amp; I exchanged nervous glances. We wanted to go outside, but before either of us could recall our partners, they began to glow white. I said, "They're evolving!" Trent was still holding his Pokédex, &amp; I pulled out mine. Trent's said, "Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything." Mine said, "Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise is the final evolved form of Squirtle. It can launch powerful blasts of water from its water spouts." When we went in, we told them what we heard &amp; Jacob did the rest. We then announced that we would be going west: to Johto. Our parents approved, but there was a catch. Aunt Sam said, "Trent, you &amp; Reggie can go to Johto together; 3 days from now." Mom said, "You're both grounded. No ifs, ands, or buts!" Trent &amp; I sighed, but said, "Yes, mom."

(Flashback end)

I said, "Paul, I'm gonna be the best big brother I can be," &amp; ran my hand through his hair. He said, "Play?" I grinned &amp; said, "Outside, little buddy." He raced to the door &amp; I thought, "That'd be a day: Paul capturing a Fearow &amp; Leni capturing a Beedrill. From the looks on their faces, they'll only remember those Pokémon as enemies," walking closer to my brother.

* * *

(Schwartz household, Maron's P.O.V.)

I was dribbling the ball &amp; I kicked it as hard as I could. Victor caught it &amp; said, "H. I win!" I said, "That was fun. Although, I'm the better player when it comes to K.I.N.G.D.R.A." Victor stared at me &amp; said, "You mean S.E.A.D.R.A., don't you?" I smirked, _finally_ knowing something that Victor didn't. He said, "What?" I said, "Working at a Water-type Gym has it perks, _little_ bro," &amp; prepared for the smack I was gonna get.

(Victor's P.O.V.)

I said, "Maron, ordinarily, I'd smack you for this, but, I'm," "Vic, Maron, where are you guys?" Maron said, "Backyard, A.J. So, anyway, you know that Horsea evolves into Seadra starting at level 32, right?' I nodded. He said, "Mr. Waterflower is strict on his research. He found out that Seadra evolves into Kingdra when it's traded &amp; holding a Dragon Scale." I said, "Cool. Hey, A.J., show us your starter!" A.J. said, "Well, I'm gonna have to play heartbreaker. Maron, I didn't pick Charmander. Victor, I didn't pick Squirtle," &amp; pulled a Poké Ball off of his belt. I said, "So, why'd you choose Bulbasaur, sport?" At this, A.J. sighed &amp; said, "Mom's got a gift of gab it seems. We finished at the doctor, but she had to ask a bunch of questions. We got to Professor Oak's lab, &amp; one Pokémon made itself stand out. It's sorta shy," &amp; enlarged the ball. We exchanged glances &amp; A.J. said, "Hey, little buddy, come on out," tossing the ball. We were both surprised at it. Maron said, "A Sandshrew?" A.J. nodded &amp; said, "Bulbasaur was the last one left, but while Mom &amp; Dad were walking up the stairs, I saw this little fellow, by itself." I said, "It's smaller than most Sandshrew. You're gonna have to work really hard, kiddo." A.J. said, "So, you're not mad?" Maron &amp; I looked at each other, &amp; busted out laughing. A.J. said, "What's so funny?" Maron calmed down &amp; said, "You. We're not mad, although, we do have a question," A.J. said, "I think they're inside, arguing. C-can I stay outside with you guys?" I looked to Maron &amp; he gave me a look. I said, "Yeah, give 'em a while to cool down. Why don't we tell you about our new job possibilities?" Maron said, "That's a good topic." A.J. said, "I haven't the foggiest idea on what you 2 are talking about, but I do know this," picking up Sandshrew. Maron said, "Oh?" A.J. said, "I've got the best brothers. _Ever_!" We grinned at each other &amp; embraced our younger brother.

* * *

(The Harrison residence; half an hour later. Brock's P.O.V.)

I said, "Okay, Onix, Geodude, you _seriously _don't mind?" Geodude had the twins in its arms &amp; Onix was letting my other siblings look at it, up close; and when I say up close, I mean touching, staring, things like that. Forrest said, "Brock, just go inside. I think I can watch 7 other kids," a tone of pride &amp; confidence in his voice. I looked around &amp; said, "Alright." I walked inside, went to the lower floor, not too far from my room &amp; followed the cries. I thought, "Okay, this won't be easy. Here goes," &amp; knocked on Yolanda's door. Yolanda said, "Cindy, Suzie, go away!" I took a deep breath &amp; said, "It's Brock. Can I come in?" After what seemed like forever but in actuality was only a couple of minutes. I opened the door &amp; saw Yolanda lying on her side, her back to me. She said, "Brocky, I miss Mommy. Where is she?" I chuckled a little, &amp; said, "I thought you outgrew calling me that," referring to my nickname that she, Suzie &amp; Cindy call me. As I chuckled, she whacked me on the back with her pillow. She let me sit down, &amp; grabbed me. I said, "Yolanda, I don't know where Mom is." She said, "Is Mommy coming back?" I thought, "Is Mom _alive_? I don't even know if Mom's alive, because she's gone. I _can't _let Yolanda or the others know that I'm even thinking of that!" I said, "She'll come back, one day," hugging my younger sister. She said, "Brock?" I said, "Yes, Yolanda?" She said, "Thanks for being a good big brother," standing up. I stood up &amp; said, "You're welcome. Come on, let's have some fun in the backyard with the others." She walked outside, &amp; I followed. We met up with the others, &amp; Forrest was panicking. I said, "Forrest, what's wrong?" He said, "Brock what time is it?" I turned to the clock in the kitchen &amp; said, "Maybe Dad's just running late. I'll go to the Gym, maybe he lost track of time." I left Forrest in charge _again_, &amp; sprinted to the Gym. I opened the door &amp; said, "Dad?" I looked around, not in sight. However, a note on the door caught my attention. I took it, &amp; read, "Brock, I lost _another_ battle today. I don't know how to put this, but by the time you read this note, I'll be gone on my own journey. Take care, Flint." I read it again &amp; it said, "P.S. You're the Pewter City Gym Leader, thanks for the lunch." I felt the tears come down &amp; I punched the floor of the gym. I thought, "Now I've got to look after 9 kids. By myself," &amp; crumpled up the note.

* * *

**Bios:**

**Alexander Matthews- Giovanni's youngest brother. Leads the Viridian Gym with his wife.**

**Isabel Samantha Matthews- One of Professor Ivy's sisters. Yeah, that's right. Felina met &amp; married Giovanni; while at the same time Alexander met &amp; married Isabel. Isabel prefers her middle name over her first. Leads the Viridian Gym with her husband.**

**Trent Matthews- The eldest. Leads the Viridian Gym, later usurps Lance of his title as Indigo League Champion.**

**Derek Matthews- Doesn't want to be the Gym Leader; he studies to be a** **professional Pokémon photographer after a harsh defeat **_**as **_**the Gym Leader.**

**Jacob Matthews- Early on, Jacob is unsure of himself. He later serves as the referee of the Viridian Gym before he changes his goal to become a researcher.**

**Liana Matthews-Eldest triplet. Liana is adventurous, energetic &amp; flirtatious. Liana sees a Contest on TV &amp; decides to be a Coordinator from the start. However, she takes interest in being the Viridian Gym Leader as Trent loses interest.**

**Evan Matthews- Middle triplet. Evan is wild, flirtatious, &amp; relatively dense for the most part. He also shows interest in becoming the Gym Leader.**

**Eileen Matthews- The youngest of the trio. Adventurous as a young child, but she "tames" her wild side &amp; takes the Indigo League by storm. However, after her defeat, opportunity knocks not once, but twice. She's always been interested in becoming the Gym Leader. She loves Paul as only she can &amp; helps him in his quest later on.**

* * *

**QUEENSPELLER67: Reggie, Paul, you 2 still awake?  
Reggie: Depends, how old are we?  
QUEENSPELLER67: In this chapter, you're 12 years old &amp; Paul is a toddler, like you said.**

**Reggie: Okay, then. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, vote &amp; guess. See you next time. Hey, author.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, Reggie?**

**Reggie: What are they guessing on?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: The answers to the questions of Chapter 2 in "Why Should I?"**

**Reggie: Got it.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT CLARIFICATION:** P.O.N.Y.T.A., R.A.P.I.D.A.S.H., H.O.R.S.E.A., S.E.A.D.R.A, &amp; K.I.N.G.D.R.A are all variants of "H.O.R.S.E." However, with Ponyta &amp; Rapidash, it's a soccer variation of the game. Horsea, Seadra, &amp; Kingdra is the basketball game.


	4. Chapter 4: Condition

Ages:

Giovanni-41

Professor Ivy-26

Alexander-41

Samantha-39

Reggie-14

Trent-14

Connor-14

Derek-12

Jacob-8

Paul-5

Liana, Evan, &amp; Eileen-4

Dr. Lane-51

Amos-26

Soma-25

Will-13

**Jacob: Sorry to keep you waiting, but, be assured.**

**Derek: Your patience is rewarded &amp; your votes are needed!**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Okay, guys, thanks for opening the chapter. Before this chapter is uploaded to the site, I'll post a link on my page. Click it if you want. I don't own Pokémon. I own my OC's, which will be mentioned &amp; some will have cameo appearances. My advanced apologies for the length of this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Condition**

(Valencia Island Memorial Hospital. Noon. Giovanni's P.O.V.)

I've been pacing the floor for the past 5 minutes &amp; Alex said, "Giovanni, try to chill out!" I stopped &amp; looked at my youngest brother, who was keeping an eye on Jacob. Alex said, "Look, I'm just as nervous as you are. To think, there are common grounds on our families. Man, if Ken were here, he'd know what to do." I pulled a few dollars out of my wallet &amp; said, "Jacob, be a sport &amp; go to the vending machine. Press the orange button. Can you do that for your Uncle Giovanni?" Jake said, "Daddy, I want a soda!" I turned &amp; looked at my younger brother, who had a "Say 'yes' &amp; you'll be answering to my fist look," in his eyes. I pulled out a few coins &amp; said, "Sorry, kiddo. Lemonade's a bit cheaper. You might like it." Jake said, "Okay," &amp; raced down the hall. Alex said, "Go ahead, &amp; yell at me." I said, "As much as I want to Alex, &amp; of course that's what I'd send the kids out for, but, it won't solve anything. Ken can't help us, even though he's in Sinnoh. Something is piquing my interest, though." Alex said, "Sam doesn't seem too fazed by it, but still, we shouldn't be." I said, "You read my mind again, little bro. I wish 1 of the boys would call us, so we can hear how they're doing." Alex said, "**That's **my concern. They didn't do so well with toddlers. How many Flying-types has Reggie caught?" I said, "10. Charizard, Pidgeot, Fearow, Ledian, Golbat, Skarmory, Gligar, Noctowl, Scyther &amp; Beautifly. How many Bug-types has Trent caught?" He said, "10. Butterfree, Beedrill, Scyther, Beautifly, Pinsir, Heracross, Dustox, Ledyba, Pineco &amp; Venonat." I said, "It was an accident &amp; Paul may have brain damage. I," Alex put his hand on my shoulder &amp; said, "I know. The same thing happened with Evan." I looked at my brother, confused. After all, he's got _six _kids, whereas I've only got two. I said, "Alex, do you think that right now, Mom &amp; Dad are looking down on us?" He said, "I don't know. Like I said, common grounds. Except, _their _parents are still alive." I thought about it.

* * *

. **(A/N: they've got a large family. Explanation time!) Neil &amp; Ruth Matthews were born in Lumiose City, Kalos. Neil had blond hair &amp; orange eyes, whereas Ruth had brown hair &amp; green eyes. Together, they had 5 sons: Kenneth, Darach, Palmer, Giovanni, &amp; Alexander. Combined, they got 12 grandkids. Kenneth has 2 sons, Darach has a daughter, Palmer has a son, Giovanni has 2 sons, &amp; Alexander has his 4 sons &amp; 2 daughters. Neil was a psychic, G-Man &amp; was shot in the heart shortly after the triplets were born. Ruth was also a psychic, but she was the Lumiose Gym Leader. A Voltorb's Explosion made the gym implode. The Voltorb was wild, but when the triplets turned 2, they lost their paternal grandmother. The gym has since been rebuilt &amp; Kenneth led it for a while, before passing it on to Meyer. As of this moment, Meyer is still the Gym Leader. He passes it down to Clemont to run his shop. Now, the other side: Ezekiel &amp; Judith Ivy. They were born in Nimbasa City, Unova. Ezekiel has brown hair &amp; blue eyes, whereas Judith has bluish-purple hair &amp; brown eyes. Together, they had 2 sons &amp; 4 daughters: Argenta, Ezekiel Jr., Levi, Rachel, Isabel, &amp; Felina. Combined, they've got 14 grandkids. Argenta has 2 sons, Zeke (Ezekiel Jr. or EJ, depending on the relative) has a son &amp; a daughter for 2, Levi has 2 sons, Rachel has twins, Felina has her 2 sons, &amp; Isabel has her 6 kids. This is where things get fun: as you know, Felina has married Giovanni, Isabel (prefers her middle name; her parents of course call her by her first name) has married Alexander, &amp; Argenta has married Kenneth! Kenneth &amp; Argenta's sons are Kenneth Jr. (KJ) &amp; Lucian. Darach married a woman named Esther Williams (OC) &amp; their daughter is Caitlin. All 3 are Frontier Brains, but not for a while. Palmer married a woman named Patricia Walker (OC) &amp; their son is Barry. Ezekiel Jr. married a woman named Maureen Walsh (OC). Their son is Connor Tyler (OC: Reggie &amp; Trent's age. Goes by Connor, Tyler, or CT; depending on the relative) &amp; their daughter is Myra (OC: Jacob's age). Levi met Ann Shaw (OC) on Navel Island &amp; married her. Their sons are Danny &amp; Harley. You know Felina &amp; Samantha's kids. Rachel traveled to Mossdeep City &amp; met Jin Wilson. If you've paid attention to the anime, their kids are none other than the Mossdeep Gym Leaders: Tate &amp; Liza. So, Paul's extended family in 1 word: huge!**

* * *

(Same place, 12:15. Alex's P.O.V.)

I said, "It happens, I guess because of nerves. I'm willing to wager that Palmer dropped Barry on his head. Too bad Ken was so nervous, he passed out &amp; dropped KJ." Giovanni smiled &amp; said, "Not all parents are perfect. I dropped Reggie on his head shortly after he was born." Giovanni thought, "I threw him on the ground a few times as a toddler. I didn't mean to drop Paul, it just, I don't know." I said, "Giovanni, why did you drop Reggie as a toddler? Please, tell me you were just playing &amp; you got a little rough," a tone of concern in my voice. Giovanni (being the professional liar that he is) said, "Yeah, I did. Then, I remember teaching them both how to ride bikes, but, both fell on their heads. However, Reggie saw a skateboard &amp; fell in love with it. I don't know why though." I said, "Well, remember when he turned 9 &amp; wanted to learn how to surf?" Giovanni said, "How can I forget? He had wipeouts in the beginning, but he got better. I guess he was right when he said, 'Dad, surfing &amp; skateboarding are pretty identical. A skateboard has wheels, but a surfboard doesn't.' Their designs, I guess, is what he was getting at. I sent Jacob to the vending machines 3 minutes ago, where is he?" As if on cue, my brown-haired son came back into the waiting area. He handed us our iced coffees, &amp; studied his bottle of lemonade. Giovanni opened the can &amp; began to drink. Jacob said, "How do I do that?" I said, "What?" &amp; proceeded to open my can. Jacob's eyes widened &amp; he said, "That! I wanna drink my lemonade!" Giovanni took a break &amp; said, "You can't learn to do what we just did, unless you had a can. Your lemonade is in a bottle." At this, Jake frowned, but tried to open the bottle; Giovanni had been studying it &amp; it obviously has been shaken. Jake said, "Do I just twist this cover?" We nodded, but were hoping to hear from our older sons, along with Connor, our nephew. The door opened &amp; Amos said, "Mr. Matthews, I'd like to know," I said, "Me or Giovanni?" Amos raised a brow, but got an elbow to the chest, courtesy of his sister, Soma. Soma said, "Honestly, I wonder how accurate those DNA tests are. Your wives have mentioned that the kids have older siblings &amp; cousins." Giovanni said, "Lots of cousins; we've got a large family." I said, "The only older sibling that's not out is this little rascal," taking the bottle &amp; opening it for him. Soma said, "Which of you does he belong to?" Giovanni pointed his right thumb at me &amp; said, "Our older sons are on their journeys." Amos said, "I see. Well, Dr. Lane said that he needs some sibling interaction, so please get a hold of your sons." Felina came out, holding a squirming Evan. I said, "Felina, any ideas on the whereabouts of the boys?" taking my son from my sister-in-law. She said, "Reggie, Connor &amp; Trent said that they'd be taking a break from their Hoenn journey &amp; left for the Sevii Islands 2 days ago. However, Derek is in Johto. Giovanni, they need Pokégears!" Giovanni said, "Okay, okay. I guess we can try our luck. My gut's telling me that they're somewhere in Hoenn." I said, "Derek's in Johto. We'll make the calls."

* * *

(Lavaridge Pokémon Center, Trent's P.O.V.)

Reggie said, "Nurse Joy, can you heal my Taillow &amp; Grovyle?" She nodded &amp; said, "Trent, Connor, your Pokémon?" I said, "My Typhlosion &amp; Torchic. Connor didn't battle at the Gym, he's a Coordinator," looking at my cousins. The phone on Nurse Joy's desk began to ring &amp; she answered, "Lavaridge Town Pokémon Center? Yes, I can transfer the call Mr. Matthews." At this, Reggie &amp; I got concerned. Nurse Joy said, "Boys, the video phone is about to ring," leaving to treat our Pokémon. The video phone rang &amp; since I was closest I answered it. I said, "Jacob, why are you calling?" Jacob said, "Uncle Gio just handed me the phone," handing the phone to my uncle. Jacob, like most of our family members, couldn't pronounce "Giovanni". So, depending on the relative, he's either "Uncle Gio" or "Uncle Vanni". Sure enough, my uncle got the phone &amp; said, "Hey, Trent." I said, "Did you need to talk to Reggie?" He said, "Reggie's with you, correct?" Reggie got up &amp; said, "Hey, Dad. How are the tests going?" He said, "Long. Dr. Lane needs older siblings. Can you &amp; Trent stop battling &amp; come to the hospital?" I said, "Yeah, we can," &amp; ended the call. Reggie said, "Luckily, I've got my Skarmory &amp; you've got your Pidgeot." I said, "Connor?" For the first time since we got back into Hoenn, our cousin spoke up. He placed a finger in his book on Contests &amp; said, "Just get done what you need to get done," not looking at either of us. I said, "Connor, be serious," annoyed. He stared at us &amp; said, "Look, Nurse Joy is doing what she can. Just go, &amp; I'll tell her where you guys went." Reggie said, "Thanks, Connor." I said, "We'll be back as soon as we can," walking out with Reggie. We sent out our Flying partners &amp; took to the skies for Valencia Island. Reggie said, "We've gotta beat Mr. Moore for Hoenn badge number 4. Hey, that rhymed!" I said, "Well, I'm not gonna use Typhlosion against his again. I'm willing to wager that Jacob's gonna ask about Hoenn &amp; beg us to take him with us." Reggie said, "He seemed oddly hyper, don't you think?" I said, "He's 8, but yeah, he seemed more energetic than normal. I can see Aunt Felina's lab." Reggie said, "Yeah, here we are." We landed in front of the lab, thanked our partners &amp; recalled them before sprinting to the hospital.

* * *

(Goldenrod City Pokémon Center, Derek's P.O.V.)

I was cycling to the Center from the Gym, having looked at the map Trent gave me. I memorized the route, but I just got my butt kicked. I saw the bike rack in front of the center &amp; locked it. I still had my helmet on &amp; I walked in. I was somewhat winded &amp; sweating. "Chan? Chansey!" I grabbed the Poké Balls off my belt &amp; enlarged them as Nurse Joy came out. Nurse Joy said, "Is your name Derek Matthews?" My face is so red from the bike ride, but I'm blushing for sure! I said, "Y-yes. Yes, I'm Derek. Can you please heal my Pokémon?" I reached for the water bottle in my pack &amp; began to drink. She said, "Of course. It's just," she's cut off by the phone ringing. She said, "Goldenrod, ah, Mr. Matthews. Yes, he just came in. Do you mind if I transfer the call to the video phone?" I waved my hands, not wanting my father to see me looking like I was in a fight. She said, "Sure thing," &amp; hung up. She walked over to the phone &amp; pressed a button. She said, "The phone's off of video. Did you come from the Goldenrod Gym?" I nodded, as the phone rang. I said, "Hello?" Dad said, "Hey, son. I guess you just wanna see your old man in person. Anyway, for the tests, the doctor wants to see some sibling interaction. You," he's briefly cut off by an ear-piercing scream: "DADDY, I'M BOWED!" He said, "I know you are, honey. Derek, you've hopefully caught a Flying or Water type?" I paused; I only had 3 Pokémon on me, 2 of which were recovering. I suddenly remembered &amp; said, "Yeah, I have. Sure, bye," ending the call. I may have gotten defeated, but I still knew which of my sisters just made that scream: Liana. I sent out my Ditto &amp; said, "Ditto, Transform into a Skarmory; no, a Kadabra!" "Dit? To?" I said, "Kadabra. In the background, I heard Paul saying 'bird'." Ditto complied &amp; I thought, "If I could forget _that _day." I said, "Ditto, I mean, Kadabra, would you use Teleport to Valencia Island?" My transformed Psychic Pokémon did so.

* * *

(The hospital, 12:45, Reggie's P.O.V.)

We were out of breath when Derek appeared outside. He said, "Thanks, Kadabra," return. Kadabra glowed white, confusing Trent &amp; I because Kadabra evolves via trade. Kadabra got smaller &amp; was returned to Derek. We walked in &amp; said, "Matthews family?" The receptionist said, "Fifth floor." We thanked her &amp; got into the elevator. I pressed the button &amp; said, "So, Derek, you get in a fight?" He said, "No. I went to the Goldenrod Gym. The Gym Leader stated it was a 2-on-2 battle &amp; that only the challenger was allowed to substitute, no time limit. Totodile &amp; Ledyba couldn't score a hit on the dude's Natu!" I said, "Natu? Guess the gym changed its type; again." Derek said, "I got on my bike &amp; went straight to the center. The gym leader himself seemed older than I am, but younger than you 2. I think his name was," Dad cut him off saying, "Will. Okay, they're here." Derek was rubbing his head &amp; we followed him. I said, "Maybe we can talk strategy later." We were introduced to Dr. Lane, Soma, &amp; Amos. Mom said, "Hi, boys. Derek, were you in a fight?" Derek said, "No, Aunt Felina. I rode my bike to the Goldenrod Pokémon Center." Jacob came up to us &amp; said, "How's Hoenn? How's Johto?" I said, "Hoenn _is _different." Derek said, "Johto is also different, man I'm wiped," slinking in a seat. At that point, I was scanning the room, looking for them. Uncle Alex came out of a side door, with Eileen &amp; Paul gripping his hands, upset about something. Liana said, "Leni, Ev, look!" Eileen &amp; Paul turned towards us &amp; slowly smiled. They let go, walking our way. Derek said, "Some voice you've got, Squirt. Hey, Pauly." Eileen, was silent, the same with Paul. Their expressions remained blank, but they knew we were here. Liana (somewhat hoarse) said, "Hi, Reggie." Derek raised a brow &amp; said, "Liana, were _you _the 1 who said you were bored when I was talking to Dad?" She nodded. Eileen &amp; Paul let go &amp; Eileen said, "Play with Pauly?" Paul said, "Bored." We played with our younger siblings for 15 minutes, then went our respective ways.

* * *

(Professor Ivy's P.O.V.)

We let the kids play with Jacob in a separate room, under the watchful eyes of Amos &amp; Soma. Dr. Lane said, "Professor Matthews," I said, "It's Ivy. I kept my maiden name." Dr. Lane continued, "Professor Matthews, your triplets are quite the handful." I felt embarrassed, having forgotten that my brother-in-law was not only the Viridian Gym Leader along with Izzy, but a teacher at Celadon University. Dr. Lane said, "Liana &amp; Evan are hitting the marks. Eileen &amp; Paul, though, they seem behind. Might I ask what their first words were &amp; when?" Alex scratched his head &amp; said, "Liana's was 'mama' at 6 months &amp; then Evan's was 'dada' at 7 months. Eileen would usually mutter, never really placing words together. At 10 months, she said her first word, surprising us: Kanto." Dr. Lane was jotting this down &amp; said, "As for Paul?" Reggie's was 'dada' &amp; I said, "Like my niece, Paul said his first word at 10 months as well: Sinnoh." The doctor was telling us that Paul &amp; Eileen were intelligent, however, his next words sent chills up our spines. Dr. Lane said, "Paul &amp; Eileen suffer from an ASD, there's no doubt about that." Giovanni said, "ASD?" Dr. Lane said, "Autism Spectrum Disorder. There's 1 more test I can do to pinpoint the one they've got," &amp; went out of the room. I couldn't believe it, what I was hearing. Dr. Lane has known my father for a long time &amp; knows the psychic genes present. He brought in the triplets &amp; Paul, Jake's _finally _showing signs of exhaustion. Dr. Lane said, "What's the biggest word or phrase you can think of?" Jake said, "Boredom." Dr. Lane said, "That's typical for a boy your age, Jake. Paul?" My youngest son said, "Veilstone City Gym," referring to his &amp; Reggie's birth town. Liana thought &amp; said, "Delphox," referring to my brother-in-law's Fire starter. Evan thought &amp; said, "University." Lastly, was Eileen, who finally said, "Celadon University Samurott," referring to her father's position &amp; her mother's Water starter; come to think of it, Samurott is her _main _Pokémon. My smile soon faded as I saw Amos &amp; Soma fitting Eileen &amp; Paul with wristbands. Dr. Lane said, "I'll have a _definite _answer tomorrow morning. They'll be staying overnight," &amp; covered his ears. He soon uncovered them, as the only one making a sound was Jake. We decided to let our husbands head home &amp; let the boys know what would be happening.

* * *

(The next morning, 9:00. Lavaridge Pokémon Center, Reggie's P.O.V.)

I yawned &amp; sat up. "Ow! Next time we stay in a Pokémon Center, I get top bunk!" Trent was standing in front of me, having used the ladder &amp; said, "Don't complain. Top bunk's no better. I hit my head, too. Should we wake Connor up?" a sly grin forming. I loved soaking people to wake them up; except for my parents. I turned &amp; said, "I guess he's already awake." Trent turned &amp; noticed the empty bed. We spent the night, worried about our siblings. Mr. Moore was nice enough to offer us breakfast at some restaurant. Connor (fully dressed) showed up &amp; said, "Aunt Sam's on the phone." At this, Trent &amp; I bolted. I said, "Hi, Aunt Sam. Wait, shouldn't you be at the gym today?" My aunt countered, "Shouldn't you &amp; Trent be dressed?" Trent deadpanned, "What's up with them?" My aunt sighed. Trent was wearing a black T-shirt &amp; I was wearing a red one with a white stripe; both of us still had our boxers on. My aunt said, "Reggie, Trent, Eileen &amp; Paul," she told us. We got dressed &amp; headed to the restaurant.

* * *

(Goldenrod City Pokémon Center, Derek's P.O.V.)

I said, "Thanks for the call, Aunt Felina. Bye," ending the call with my aunt. A familiar voice trilled, "Ah, Derek, there you are. Ready for a rematch?" I turned &amp; saw Will, the Goldenrod Gym Leader in a pair of jeans &amp; a maroon T-shirt. I sat down &amp; said, "Will, can it wait a few days?" Will said, "A few days?" Nurse Joy said, "Derek, most challengers usually take the rematch the next day. Has there been a death in your family?" I said, "No. It's my sister &amp; my cousin, Paul. They had to stay overnight at the hospital," trying to keep my cool. I didn't want to cry in front of a Gym Leader; unless it was a family member. Will said, "You don't have to talk," I cut him off saying, "My sister &amp; cousin have Asperger's Syndrome!" Will said, "That'll be quite fine. Come to the Gym when you're ready," &amp; left. _Then_, I lost my cool. Nurse Joy said, "Will's amazingly mature for his age. Derek, how old are you?" In between tears, I said, "12. Why?" Nurse Joy said, "Oh, my. You're not too far in age from Will at all. He's 13!" I said, "What?!" I didn't know which was more shocking: the fact that my sister &amp; cousin have autism, Eileen being psychic, Will's age, or a combination of the 3. All I knew, is that this wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

**Author's note: Sorry that chapter 4 was so long. Chapter 5 (I hope; no promises) should be shorter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Divorce

Ages:

Whitney-13

Liza &amp; Tate-4

As for the others, it's the same as last chapter. Dr. Lane, Amos &amp; Soma won't be in this chapter. I'm going to be honest with all of you: I'm doing this alphabet challenge to explore a new writing venture. Quite a few of these events will be referenced later on in the story. Which ones? Wait &amp; see. When? Probably starting after chapter 27. I was going to post this yesterday, but I had to have a CT scan.

**Author's note: Okay, enough of my rambling. Points of view will shift throughout the chapter. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 5: Divorce**

(A small café in Lavaridge Town; Monday, 8:45 am, Connor's P.O.V.)

To say that my cousins looked like they were going to lose their minds, well that would've been an understatement. At least they're awake. I still can't believe I've got a Pokégear, but they don't. At least I can use it. When Mr. Moore's grand-daughter showed up, we all had to be thinking the same thing: is she single? You're probably asking yourselves, "Why are we still in Lavaridge Town?" Well…

* * *

(The Goldenrod Galleria, Derek's P.O.V.)

I park my bike at the rack &amp; walk into the store. I say to the clerk, "Excuse me, sir?" The clerk turns &amp; says, "May I help you?" I say, "Yeah. My name is Derek Matthews &amp; I was told from my mom that I'd be receiving my very own Pokégear &amp; that it's been paid for." The clerk says, "Ah, yes. I'll be right back," &amp; goes behind a door that says, "STAFF ONLY". You're probably asking yourself, "Why am I still in Goldenrod City?" Well…

* * *

(Flashback. The day after their diagnosis; a Thursday Trent's P.O.V.)

I said, "Oh my Arceus, I _still _can't believe it!" CT said, "What?" Reggie, (who I was holding back because CT had been rather annoying, more than usual) said, "You know what! Jeez, why are we," but was cut off by a girl about our age saying, "You 3 punks here to challenge the Lavaridge Gym?" I thought, "Single. Please be single." Reggie, who I was still holding, said, "That depends." The girl raised her brow &amp; said, "On what?" Reggie said, "Your relationship status," flirting. I said, "2 of us lost yesterday. I'm Trent. The guy I'm holding back is my cousin Reggie, &amp; the guy smirking is my cousin, Connor. You are?" The girl said, "The granddaughter of the Lavaridge Gym Leader. The name's Flannery, but my relationship status is _none _of your business. Anyway, grandpa sent me down here to get 3 challengers. Which, if you said 2 of us lost, I'm guessing 2 of you are trainers &amp; the other isn't?" I said, "Bingo. We know we were supposed to meet him at some café an hour ago, but, we've been hit. Reggie &amp; I have, anyway &amp; Connor's just being a pain." Reggie turned &amp; said, "Seriously, _why _are _we _with you?" Connor trilled, "We've been a travelling team for a while. Think about it this way boys," earning a glare from both of us. Connor then said, "If it wasn't for Ivysaur learning Sleep Powder, then that swarm of Beedrill would've had us." I said, "Noted. Who would've thought walking into a forest would've had those Beedrill? I mean, in the winter?" Connor said, "I don't get it either. Then, Reggie, if it wasn't for me saying, 'Call Uncle Vanni so you can enter the race with us', you wouldn't have won that Phanpy egg." I said, "Whatever. Anyway, one of my younger sisters &amp; Reggie's younger brother just got diagnosed with a form of autism. We're all still a bit surprised." Flannery said, "I see. Well, I didn't mean to call you punks, but that's just who I am. I can take you to the café," come on, &amp; led the way. We agreed with Mr. Moore that we'd challenge him again next week Monday.

* * *

(Goldenrod City Pokémon Center, that same Thursday, Derek's P.O.V.)

I woke up, feeling shocked. I felt sick, that was for sure. I got out of bed, my throat on fire, kind of dry. I was still in my boxers &amp; T-shirt when Nurse Joy dropped by to check on me. Nurse Joy said, "Why not drink this?" I recognized the bottle: cough syrup. I did so &amp; she said, "Your mother called last night. According to her, you left your inhaler behind?" I drank the stuff (not understanding why Leni hates it) &amp; sheepishly nodded. I said, "Yeah. I had it when I arrived in this city, but don't know where it is. Thing is, I've got it in a metal case, so I know it's there." She said, "You mean _this _case? It was on the floor of the Goldenrod Gym. Will's actually out of town. I told him that you'd be having a rematch with him on Monday." I said, "Thanks, Nurse Joy. Uh, where are my Pokémon?" A girl said, "Oh, it's so **cute**!" Nurse Joy let me change &amp; there was a knock as I was combing my hair. I said, "It's open!" That same girl said, "So, this Eevee belongs to you?" I turned &amp; said, "Yeah. The name's Derek," extending my hand. She said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Whitney. I happen to be Will's coworker. So, in his absence _I _lead the gym. The Gym's type changes depending on who's leading. My uncle Milton just gave me my first Pokémon yesterday. If you're not contagious, I'd like to battle you," &amp; left, Eevee jumping out of her arms. I thought, "Man, she's something else." Unfortunately, I was contagious &amp; surprisingly didn't get Whitney sick. I battled her on Friday. Man, she's something else.

* * *

(Monday, 15 minutes later, Trent's P.O.V.)

I sigh &amp; say, "Okay, Mom. I won't argue. Love you, too," bye, ending the call with my mom. Reggie says, "So, we heading back to Kanto?" I say, "Kanto's a no-go. Mom said it was legal stuff. Reggie, maybe you should sit down." Connor then bursts through the doors &amp; says, "Holy Moltres! This is so unreal!" I'm about to ask, but Connor says, "Here, here," handing us each a device that bears a striking resemblance to a cell phone. Reggie says, "A cell phone?" Connor says, "Better than the PokéNav. Well, according some reports which are opinion-based. These are used in Kanto &amp; Johto. It's a Pokégear. I just got an upgrade for mine!" I say, "Then, wow. Oh, Reggie, listen. Your folks, they're going through the divorce process. I don't know the details or anything, but, we're here for you." Reggie starts to cry, but fights it. I say, "Let it out, bud. Just let it out." Reggie says, "He won't hurt us anymore. I get that. What if something happens to Mom before 4 years from now? Who would Paul &amp; I go to?" I say, "I'm sure Aunt Felina's planning something, should anything happen to her before you turn 18. We'll be here." Reggie gets up &amp; starts to come to what happens. Connor says, "Come on. If anyone on your Dad's side would take you &amp; Paul, I'm sure it'd be interesting. There's Uncle Ken, Uncle Palmer, Uncle Darach &amp; Uncle Alex!" I deadpan, "Keep in mind though, Mom &amp; Dad have their hands full already. I read this paper, it's called a will &amp; Uncle Giovanni's states that should anything happen to him or Aunt Felina, then custody would be rewarded to whichever of his brothers has the most kids. That's my dad, with 6. Reg, it'd be crazy fun, though. Sure, I'd have to share my room, but I wouldn't care. I mean, our house is different. 4 bedrooms. Mom &amp; Dad's, Leni &amp; Liana's, Evan's &amp; Jake's, &amp; mine &amp; Derek's." I let him soak that in, before continuing, "Then, there's Mom's side. Mom, Aunt Argenta, Uncle Zeke, Uncle Levi, &amp; Aunt Rachel." Reggie says, "Should things happen, I'd be okay with Uncle Alex &amp; Aunt Sam, Uncle Zeke &amp; Aunt Maureen, Uncle Palmer &amp; Aunt Patricia, &amp; Uncle Ken &amp; Aunt Argenta. I love everyone, but still. I mean, I spent my first 9 years of life in Veilstone City. Then Paul was born, then we moved to Valencia Island. I think. My memory's pretty rough. I'd be fine living in Sinnoh again if I needed to, be it with Uncle Ken &amp; Aunt Argenta in Canalave City or Uncle Palmer &amp; Aunt Patricia in Twinleaf Town. Nothing's wrong here, but Kanto or Sinnoh; if I have a say." Connor says, "Hey, what matters is that Aunt Felina gets custody of you &amp; Paul. Right now, we've gotta conquer Hoenn!" I say, "CT's right. Let's go &amp; get our Heat Badges!" We go to do so, leaving matters in the hands of Kanto's legal system. Considering my Uncle Giovanni's personality, there's no doubt in my mind that custody goes to Aunt Felina.

* * *

(The same day, 10:00 am, Goldenrod Galleria, Derek's P.O.V.)

I make the first call on my new Pokégear. It rings &amp; a little voice says, "Matthews home. Tate speaking." I say, "Tater, what are you doing at my house?" My nickname for Tate is Tater. He grumbles something, before handing the phone to Arceus-knows-who. A young voice says, "Derek's on the phone, aunt Izzy!" I hear my mom say, "Alright, I'm coming, Liza." Liza says, "Derek, how come I can't see you?" I say, "I'm on my Pokégear. Where are my siblings?" Liza says, "I think Trent's home in," I say, "He's in Hoenn." She raises her voice &amp; says, "I meant home in Hoenn, dummy! Fine," before passing the phone, again. The next voice I hear is Jacob's. He says, "That wasn't very nice, Liza. They're still in Lavaridge Town. Right now, Aunt Rach is with Aunt Felina. Uncle Jin is at the Gym in her absence, should any challenger show up. Liza's playing with Liana, Tate went back to playing with Evan &amp; the phone ringing woke Leni up. She's just so, I don't know with her, but Paul's got a knack at calming her down." I say, "Uh, what about the gym? As in our gym? If Mom's home, isn't Dad?" Jacob says, "Dad's home. They got the day off, right now he's out. Here, mom," handing the phone to the person I want to talk to. Mom says, "Leni, Paul, please stay in my sight. How's Goldenrod? Did you win, yet?" I say, "No, I thought I'd call home, first. So, you &amp; Dad have the day off?" Mom says, "I wouldn't have expected detail from an 8-year-old. We've got the morning off. As soon as my parents show up, your father &amp; I are going to work. I can see your father's car now, but I'm not disconnecting. You're about to hear the reason _why _Leni doesn't like cough syrup. Judging from your tone of voice, young man, I'm not the person you really wanted to talk to." I say, "Mom, it's a," before I can finish, I hear my father say, "Kadabra, I choose you!" Mom says, "Paul, this won't be pretty. If you want, you can go outside." Jake says, "Leni, come on, I thought you would've outgrown this!" As the call progresses, I hear my younger sister fighting &amp; a thud. Dad says, "Hey, champ. No, I thought I'd let your mom handle this. So, who's the girl?" I blush &amp; thank Arceus, I'm not on videophone because Dad would go overboard, calling all his brothers; except for Uncle Vanni. I say, "Her name's Whitney, but that's not why I called. I-I'm worried. About Paul &amp; Reggie. What if something bad happens to Aunt Felina? They'll get hurt!" Dad sighs &amp; says, "My brother's gone too far. I tried to reason with him, but it was no good. Son, you know how I've brought up Team Rocket to you, Reggie, Trent &amp; a few of your older cousins?" I'm confused as to why he's bringing it up now. I say, "Yeah? They're supposed to be thieves. Dad, I'll lock everything up, no sweat." Dad deadpans, "It's a family business." I sink into the bench, worried.

* * *

(Matthews residence, Viridian City, Alex's P.O.V.)

I say, "Derek, you still there?" He says, "So, we're a part of Team Rocket?" I say, "No, no you're not. Your younger siblings &amp; cousins will get that talk when they're older. You know I'm the youngest of 5 &amp; your grandma Ruth wasn't exactly in the 'best part' of Lumiose City, right?" He says, "I guess. What are you saying, Dad?" I say, "Derek, your grandma Ruth founded Team Rocket &amp; in her will, she had a simple message regarding the family business: leave it up to one of my brat-boys. She called all of us that, mostly your Uncle Giovanni &amp; I, though. All I know is that after the divorce, your Uncle Giovanni is going to be the new boss of Team Rocket." He says, "So, in all those stories Tyler told me, 'Madame Boss' was Grandma?" I chuckle a little &amp; say, "Was isn't the word. She still is 'Madame Boss'. That's what your grandpa Neil would call her when they were dating &amp; somewhere along the line, she decided it'd be her nickname, even to the death. Just go for it, son," &amp; hang up. I walk back in, a tad disgusted. I'm just staring off into space when I hear Paul say, "Uncle Alexander?" I look down at my nephew &amp; say, "What's up, bud?" He says, "What's wrong with Leni? She sick?" I say, "No. It's just her asthma. She's had it since she was born. Until she's your age, she can't take any pills. So, for preventing an asthma attack, she's gotta drink Cheri Berry cough syrup. When she's sick, it's Rinka Berry cough syrup. Does that make sense?" Despite his head trauma, my nephew is still smart enough to understand. He nods, as I hear a car pull up.

* * *

(Same place, an hour later, Paul's P.O.V.)

I'm trying to cheer my energetic cousin up, but I'm not having much luck. I love my cousins, a lot. The triplets, especially. They're all energetic but in their own ways. Liana's a girly girl, talking to Liza about who knows what. Evan's just running around with Grandpa &amp; Grandma's Pokémon, Tate's trying to keep up. It's something about his energy that annoys me. Leni says, "Paul, you're lucky." I say, "How so?" She says, "You don't have asthma. It's no fun." I think of what my uncle just told me &amp; say, "Leni, look on the bright side." She looks at me &amp; says, "What bright side?" I say, "In a year, you won't have to drink that Cheri Berry cough syrup anymore. I hope you don't get sick. Five years from now, sure, most kids are getting their starters, but, I don't think I'll do that. I like having you around. I might get my starter at 10, but I'll wait a year, so we can travel &amp; compete together." She stares at me, smiles, &amp; says, "At least _you _understand."

**Author's Note: Done! So, yes, Giovanni &amp; Felina are in the divorce process. Reviews &amp; votes please! Also, if you're wondering about the Cheri &amp; Rinka Berry stuff, well, that'd be a PM topic. Until next time, dear readers. Rinka Berries are featured in a side story episode.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Egg for a prize?

**Ages: **

**Mr. Shellby: 40, later 47**

**Reggie, Connor and Trent: 12**

**Jacob: 7, later 12**

**Paul: 3, later 9**

**Eileen, Evan, and Liana: 3, later 8**

**Gary: 8**

**Ash: 8**

**Alyssa: 8**

**Cody: 8**

**Joseph: 30**

**Delia: 25**

**Lance: 18 **

* * *

**Date of rewrite: 5/3/15**

**Author's Note: I decided to rewrite this chapter, since some parts really didn't make sense. When the time comes, well, before that anyway I ***** - ****** and then ********-*******. Plus you can ****-**** and ****-****. Oops, guess my computer got fuzzy. I parodied that from ****Typhlosion8****. If you've already read chapter 6, and plan on rereading it (please?), tell me what you think of the revision in a PM. I don't own ****Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Egg prizes?**

(Somewhere between Ecruteak City and Mahogany Town. Noon. Trent's P.O.V.)

We've been walking around in circles and I've had enough of it.

"Connor, where in Arceus's name did you put the map?" I asked.

"What map?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Oh. _That _map. It's in my bag. I memorized it," he said calmly.

"If you memorized it, then would you care to tell me why we're lost?" Reggie asked, finally speaking up.

"We're not lost. Chill out. Anyway, he said he'd meet us here," Connor said, looking at his watch.

"He who?" Reggie and I asked in unison. Just then, a man who appeared to be 40 showed up on a cart being pulled by a Tauros.

"Which one of you young fellows is Connor?" he asked.

"Me, sir. Reggie, Trent, this is Mr. Shellby. Mr. Shellby, the brown haired boy is Trent, plumhead is Reggie," he said, pointing to us.

The older man paid no mind to the jabs, but we sure did. Before we got on, Reggie whispered, "I hate it when he calls me 'plumhead'." I gave him a look that said, 'Really? I had _no _idea.' I didn't like it either, but Reggie hates it when people call him 'plumhead' or say that he has mauve hair. However, his onyx eyes make girls fall in love with him. As we were riding along, I just decided to look around at the scenery.

* * *

**(Quick Note: No, Trent wasn't trying to make a romantic comment about Reggie. Please note that they are _cousins_. Plus, Trent can be very dense on romance. Except his own, for some odd reason. Read on, please!)**

* * *

(In a small clearing, Reggie's P.O.V.)

"Well, I know who I'm using!" Connor said, beaming.

Trent gave his Pokémon on hand a look over. I sighed and sat down on some hay.

"Chika?" my Chikorita asked.

"I don't think I'll race. Maybe next time," I said, reaching down to pet his head.

"You're racing with us," Trent said firmly. It was obvious that Connor was going with his Totodile and I had a feeling Trent would be calling to switch out Quilava. Quilava can't always control the flames on her back and would burn the leash.

"How so? In case you haven't noticed, the leash wouldn't really fit on anyone. I _could _call and use Jolteon, but he's still a little hyper and would wander off," I said.

"You _do _have a point. I remember when he was an Eevee and we had our backs turned for less than a minute and he was gone. Of Eevee's evolutions, Jolteon are usually the excitable ones," Connor said. We stared at him in shock.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Connor?" Trent asked.

"I'm gonna ignore that. Anyway, call uncle Vanni and maybe he'll let you use Rhyhorn," Connor suggested.

I agreed. We'd have to use the functions on our Pokédexes to do the transfer, but we decided we'd ask Mr. Shellby if we could use his phone.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Viridian City at the training facility, Jacob's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe how they could just play like that. Splashing each other without a care in the world. I smiled. It was good to see Evan and Paul playing. Wait. Evan. Paul. Crud! Don't have a Pokémon and I can't leave these two unsupervised. What do I do? I looked closer into the water and signaled the figure.

"Vay?" Mom's Vaporeon purred as she got out of the water.

"Vaporeon, any sign of my sister?" I asked. Vaporeon nodded and led me to a place I didn't think a three-year-old could be. I wanted to run, but it's dangerous. Luckily, Vaporeon saw what I was thinking and nodded to a figure that kept using Agility. The figure appeared on the diving board. I nodded to the figure.

"Pipipi!" the figure said, catching my sister with his teeth. Meanwhile in the water, I saw another Agility, but it was one I recognized. Pikachu and my sister nearly fell in, but Buizel caught them and easily ran over in my direction. My sister clapped.

"Pi-ka," Pikachu said.

"What's going on over here?" my uncle yelled.

"Mama!" my sister squeaked, causing Evan and Paul to stop splashing. The phone rang.

"I think that's enough pool fun for these three," Mom said.

The phone began to ring before I could get scolded.

'Saved by the phone,' I thought.

"Jacob, can you help me a little?" Mom asked. I knew what she wanted as I caught a towel.

I squatted down so I could help Paul dry off.

"Ah, son. Good to hear from you. What's the problem?" my uncle asked, switching to video.

As I wrapped Paul into the towel, his facial expression changed from one of disappointment to one of curiosity. I felt his onyx orbs looking into mine.

"Your cousins can be troublesome, can't they?" I said. Paul blinked, probably not having a clue on what I just said.

* * *

(Back in Johto, Trent's P.O.V.)

"Hey, where's my mom?" I asked.

"Right here. What do you need?" she asked, holding Eileen. I frowned.

"Where's Liana?" I asked.

"She's home sick and your father is watching her," she said.

"As for Evan?" Connor asked.

"Pipipi!" we heard Connor's Pikachu in the background. 'Pipipi', as we found out when Reggie's Jolteon was a baby Eevee pretty much means 'baby' in Pikaspeak.

"Keeping Pikachu busy," she said.

"I was wondering if I could send Quilava over and exchange her with my Arcanine," I said.

"Sure thing, but where are you?" she asked.

"We're competing in a race called 'Extreme Pokémon' in Eggseter. We're probably gonna head to Mahogany Town after this," Connor said.

"As for you, son?" my uncle asked, now revealed to be holding Paul.

"Can I use your Rhyhorn? I'll send over Chikorita. Heads up, Chikorita doesn't do well with younger Pokémon," Reggie said. Like Reggie, Paul had purple hair and piercing onyx orbs.

"Sure thing," he said. We could see a small figure toddling to the phone and an orange Pokémon we've never seen before hoisted him up.

"Hi," Evan said, waving his little hand.

"Hey little guy. Oh, mom, what's that?" I asked.

"Oh, right. This is Buizel. He hatched just a few weeks ago from the egg your aunt Argenta gave me," mom said.

"I'll send you Mareep if it's okay. I think Pikachu could use a break from being Evan's entertainment. He hasn't been pulling on Pikachu's tail again, has he?" Connor asked.

"No, but Paul and Eileen have taken a liking to him and are very gentle with him. We'll be ready to exchange the Pokémon. Oh and boys, don't forget to put on clean you-know-what every day," Mom said before hanging up.

I sighed and Reggie sweat-dropped as Connor began to transfer. We did the same.

"Fire it up, Arcanine!" I said, tossing the ball.

"Let's go, Totodile, Pikachu!" Connor said, tossing his two.

"Rhyhorn, come on out!" Reggie said.

"Dile!" "Pika!" Connor's two cheered.

Rhyhorn just nodded.

"Uh, guys, a little help?" I said.

* * *

(Reggie's P.O.V.)

We looked over to see Arcanine happily reuniting with Trent.

"Should I take a picture?" Connor asked.

I shot him a daggers glare, before helping.

"Alright Arcanine, heel," I said. Arcanine stopped licking Trent and obeyed. I helped him up.

"Maybe we should put Connor through obedience training," Trent said.

"Yeah, maybe Arcanine could teach him a trick or two," I added, before chuckling slightly.

"Very funny, you two," Connor said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you kind of deserved that for calling me 'plumhead' earlier," I said. Connor rolled his eyes before we all went in separate directions to train.

* * *

**(Mid-story A/N: Yes, Connor has a Pikachu and an energetic Totodile. I'm sorry, but Totodile's antics are pretty funny sometimes. Unlike Ash's Pikachu, Connor's has Volt Tackle from an egg move and has known the move since he was a Pichu. I'll give my bit on why I threw Pikachu in this early. I hope you like the revision so far. If this is your first go-round with chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it! Next up is Connor's P.O.V., which is unique, for lack of a better word.)**

* * *

(Eggseter. The race. Connor's P.O.V.)

"Good luck, guys," I said to my cousins as Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder. However, I was unheard. A girl with blonde hair was gushing at Trent and Reggie was getting the same treatment.

"They don't even hear me when I'm being nice," I said.

"Pi-ka," Pikachu said, in an attempt to comfort me.

"Thanks buddy," I said, scratching his ears.

"Is that your Pikachu?" a girl said. She could've been no older than 7.

"Yeah, this is 'Zero'," I said.

"Why do you call your Pikachu 'Zero'?" she asked.

"Do you see the little marking on his face?" I said, pointing next to his cheek.

"Oh, I see. It looks like a little zero," she said, giggling.

"My name's Connor. Surely you're too young to race," I said, extending my hand.

"I'm Ayaka and my parents make the skateboards used in the races. We have a skateboard shop, but it's online. Good luck in the race," she said.

"I guess I should keep calling you 'Zero', Pikachu. If that's okay with you," I said.

"Pika. Pikachu," he said happily.

The girls that were gushing over Trent and Reggie went to the stands as I came up to them.

"Good luck, Reggie, Connor," Trent said with Arcanine looking ready.

"Good luck to you guys," Reggie said.

"Yeah, good luck. I hope one of us wins that egg," I said.

* * *

(Pokémon speech translator)

"Good luck guys," Pikachu said.

"Yeah, good luck," Rhyhorn said.

"I wish this was a water race," Totodile said.

"Totodile, there's supposed to be one of those in Alto Mare, I think," Arcanine said.

"Sweet! Good luck you guys," Totodile said.

* * *

(Pokémon speech translator deactivated, back to Connor's P.O.V.)

"I think our Pokémon were wishing each other luck," I said.

"Whatever they said, Totodile seems happy," Reggie said.

They blared a horn to start the race.

"Keep running, Totodile!" I said, as we continued through a rough patch.

"Toto!" Totodile cried before flashing a bright light. I was a little distracted and didn't see the rock.

"Ouch," I said, getting up.

"Naw. Croc," Croconaw said.

"Don't be upset, Croconaw. You okay, Zero?" I asked.

"Pika," he said.

"Good luck, guys!" I shouted.

* * *

(Reggie's P.O.V.)

"Ouch, _that _had to hurt," Trent said.

"Agreed. It looks like Totodile evolved in the process," I said. I looked and saw Trent a few feet ahead of me.

"You snooze, you lose. C'mon Arcanine," he said.

"Rhyhorn, any chance you can pick up the pace?" I asked. Rhyhorn merely grunted in response and practically _stampeded _for us to catch up.

"It's neck and neck at the halfway point," the announcer said.

* * *

(Pokémon translator activate)

"Well, looks like Totodile evolved," Arcanine said.

"Yeah. Hey Arcanine, what's it like?" Rhyhorn asked.

"Evolution?" Arcanine asked.

"No. Me winning!" Rhyhorn said, gaining confidence.

"Not on my watch!" Arcanine said.

"You're not wearing a watch," Rhyhorn remarked.

"It's figurative. Your trainer a zombie or something?" Arcanine said as they crossed the finish line.

* * *

(Pokémon translator deactivate, Trent's P.O.V.)

"So who won?" Connor said.

They showed the photo finish and Reggie was given an egg.

* * *

(Years later, the same spot the guys were picked up. Paul's P.O.V.)

I had waited long enough. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

'I wonder how Jacob's doing,' I thought to myself.

"Are you Paul?" a man said.

"Yes," I said flatly.

"Ah, you must be the younger plum haired boy's brother. Hop on," he said. Figures that _Reggie _has been here.

* * *

(Back in Kanto, Jacob's P.O.V.)

"I wanna go on _that _ride!" Evan shouted.

"No, let's go play that game!" Eileen countered.

"Quiet both of you or else I'm taking you home. Look, I trust you now that you're older, but just to be on the safe side, Evan, you take Ditto and Eileen, you take Ivysaur," I said, handing them the spheres. They took them and took off.

"I guess I get some time to myself. Well, it's you, me and Gengar," I said to my Eevee.

"Vee!" I spot an evolutionary stone stand. This might be fun.

* * *

(With Evan; Evan's P.O.V.)

I looked around at all the rides and sighed.

"Hey, Evan!" a voice shouted. I turned to see Gary and Ash.

"Hey, guys. What brings you here?"

"We're here for the carnival and hey, where'd you get that?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is my brother's," I said.

"Which one?" Gary asked.

"Jacob's. He's the only one here now. Trent's in Sinnoh and Derek's in Hoenn," I answered.

"Why don't we find a ride that we can go on?" Gary asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Ash said. I sprinted to catch up with the guys.

* * *

(With Eileen; Eileen's P.O.V.)

"So Ivysaur, what looks good?" I asked the grass type.

"Saur!" Ivysaur said, getting defensive.

"Who's out there?" I said.

"Hey, don't attack us!" a voice shouted. I turned and saw Cody and Alyssa.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," I said.

"This Ivysaur is really pretty," Alyssa said.

Ivysaur leaped into my lap.

"Ivysaur belongs to Jacob," I said.

"I thought Jacob was 11," Cody said.

"He's 12 and visiting. Where are your folks?" I asked.

"I came with Ash and his mom," Cody said.

Alyssa folded her arms.

"You came with Gary, didn't you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, I don't feel like going on any rides. Why don't we go to some game booths?" I suggested.

My friends perked up at this.

* * *

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

"Hey, there's a battle tournament," I heard a kid say. That sounds fun.

"Yeah, and I heard if you advance far enough, you can go against Lance," another kid said.

"It won't count as a league match or anything. It's for the MENG agency," a third said.

'M-e-n-g. Men g. G-men, no big one. Wait G-Men?! Lance, wow. Do you think people are _that _gullible?' I thought to myself.

"Hey are you gonna enter?" one of the kids asked me.

"Uh, maybe. What's MENG stand for anyway?" I asked.

"None of us know. Anyway, you need at least one Pokémon," the first kid said. Well, that answered my question. Sort of.

"When's the tournament?" I asked.

"In an hour," the second kid said. They all walked off.

'Can't use Silver, too risky. I have Gengar, but Lance is my boss. So it's either Ditto or Ivysaur,' I thought to myself.

"Dit-to!"

I turned and saw my Ditto.

"Ditto, where's my brother?" I asked.

Ditto transformed into a Squirtle, which confused me at first.

'Right, Squirtle is Gary _and _Eileen's favorite,' I thought.

"Ditto, were there two boys with you?" I asked.

Ditto nodded.

"There it is! I found Ditto, guys!"

Ash.

"Oh, hi Jacob. Hey, where's Liana?" Ash asked.

"Home with my parents. She's sick. Were my brother and Gary with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey Evan, Gary, I found where Ditto went!" Ash shouted.

"Ditto, I want you to find my sister," I said.

"Well, Leafy and Cody came with us," Gary said.

"Transform into a Pidgeotto," I said. Ditto complied and flew off.

"Have you heard that there's a battle tournament?" Ash asked, excitedly.

I nodded.

"I'm competing. I plan to, anyway," I said.

* * *

(With Eileen; Eileen's P.O.V.)

"So there's a tournament benefiting the MENG agency," I heard a trainer say.

"Yeah, I'm signing up!" another said.

'Lance, how lazy can you get?' I thought to myself.

'Put the G in front and it's obvious!' I continued my rant.

"Hey, look, it's a Pidgeotto, right?" Cody asked.

"Not really," I said, letting "Pidgeotto" land on my outstretched arm.

"It looks like a Pidgeotto to me," Alyssa said.

"Transform," I said and in an instant, Pidgeotto was replaced by Ditto.

"Come on, something's up," I said, not wanting to blow my cover.

"Can you fit three of us?" I asked Ditto, hoping a transformation into Pidgeot.

"Ditto!" it said, transforming.

"What did you have Ditto do?" Cody asked.

Before I could answer, Ditto transformed into an Alakazam.

"You're kidding," Cody said. Nope, Ditto doesn't kid.

* * *

(1:00. Normal P.O.V.)

"There you are, Ash!" Delia said.

"Gary, glad you're safe, shorty," Joseph said, before answering a call on his Pokégear.

"Glad you're all in one piece," Jacob said, turning to Joseph.

"I'll go look at the board. I wanna see who I'm up against," Jacob said to the others.

* * *

(With Joseph and Jacob. Joseph's P.O.V.)

"Yeah, I'm in Lavender," I said, switching into my wrist mode.

"I am, too," a voice said.

"Agent Blue, who's with you?" one of the leaders said.

"Agent Onyx, ma'am," Jacob said.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Rockets. Report back to the base after the tournament," the leader said.

"Right," I said, ending the call.

"Jacob, does being in the G-Men mean something to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does. What's wrong Mr. Oak?" he asked.

I laughed and said, "Jacob, just call me 'Blue'. Anyway, Lance and some of the others are trying to limit family knowledge," I said.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Take your uncle for example," I said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Darach. Also known as Agent Rook," I said.

"What about him? Is he here?" Jacob asked.

"No and he's not exactly in the G-Men, per se," I said.

"Will Jacob Matthews and Briana Hadley report to the battlefield?" a voice blared.

* * *

(The battlefield, Jacob's P.O.V.)

After the ref explained the rules, Briana sent out her first Pokémon: a Raticate.

'This is gonna be easy,' I thought to myself.

"Gengar, you're up!" I said, pitching the ball like I used to when I played for the Viridian Nidokings. I even had my cap that still fit me. I put it on.

"Raticate, Tackle!" she commanded. Raticate complied.

Ordinarily, I'd turn my cap backwards, but I feel like I've outgrown it. Oh, I don't see any harm.

"The attack didn't work!" she cried.

"Normal type moves don't affect ghost types like Gengar. You should know that," I said. "Sadly, Gengar's ghost type moves won't work. I'm okay with that," I added.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll show you," I said, turning the cap backwards. "Gengar, Focus Blast!" I commanded. With that, her Raticate was down for the count. I breezed through the tournament. Halfway through, they revealed that the winner would get an egg.

* * *

(Evan's P.O.V.)

"This is gonna be awesome! It's not every day you get to see someone go up against the champion!" I cheered.

"You'd be surprised how calm champion Alder looks outside of battle," Leaf said.

"I'm sure he looks like a regular guy. Not the case for the Grand Duchess, Diantha," Cody said.

"She's royal?" all of us except for a few asked.

"No. Not that I know of. She's a Grand Duchess at the Battle Chateau and it's super cool to see her!" Cody cheered.

"Have you seen her battle before?" Gary asked.

"A few times," he replied.

"Having fun everyone?" Jacob asked.

* * *

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

"Yeah, this is awesome! Lance has a Gyarados, though. What are you gonna use?" Eileen asked.

'Odd. Very few people know Lance has a Gyarados because he's always with his signature, Dragonite. Of course G-Men agents know. Wait, is she in the G-Men?' I thought to myself.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

Before she could answer, Ash beat her to it.

"She's probably seen it in person!" he said.

"Actually, I've seen it on TV," she said.

The ten minutes went by faster than I thought. Lance nodded to the ref and the field opened to reveal a water field.

"Gyarados, let's go!" Lance said, unleashing the beast.

'Using Silver is gonna be risky. I gotta come up with a new nickname. Ivysaur? No. Oh wait, I know,' I thought.

"Ditto, I," but was cut off by a ball opening.

"Gengar. Interesting choice. We'll do a coin toss to decide who gets the first move," the ref said.

"Heads," Lance said.

"Then tails for me," I said. The ref did the toss and raised a hand in Lance's direction.

"Gyarados, Twister!" Lance said, wasting no time.

"Gengar, Thunderbolt!" I countered. Gengar happily complied and sent a Thunderbolt through the Twister.

"Not bad," Lance said.

"We're just getting started. Gengar, send the Thunder Twister back with Psychic!" I commanded.

"Dragon Claw!" Lance said. Somehow, that worked.

"Wing Attack, then Dragon Claw!" Lance commanded.

"Gengar, wait for my signal," I said calmly. Gengar nodded, having trusted what I had up my sleeve.

"You're taking a big risk there, Jacob. I hope you know what you're doing," Lance said.

"That's easy: winning. Gengar, now!" I said. Gengar got closer to Dragonite.

"No way," some people were saying.

My eyes met Lance's. "Finish with Ice Punch!" I said, remembering Gengar's egg move; well, one anyway.

The ref called it and I was given a red egg.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Johto. Paul's P.O.V.)

I was just handed an egg. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to head to Mahogany Town.

**Done. This is the rewritten version of chapter 6. So Jacob's a G-Man and his code name is 'Onyx'. No, his eyes aren't onyx, but there will be an explanation to his code name in a future chapter. I can't say which chapter because I don't know which one, yet. Anyway, yes, Gengar can legally learn Ice Punch. In the case of Jacob's Gengar, his (Gengar's) father is a Dusknoir. Gengar can learn the following moves from Dusknoir: Astonish, Disable Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch. Like I said, if you have read chapter 6 and are now reading the revision, please tell me your thoughts in a PM. If you haven't, please leave a review below. Oh and the Viridian Nidokings are a team made up. The sport: baseball, kind of like Little League/AAU. AAU stands for Amateur Athletic Union, by the way.  
**

**I rewrote chapter 6 because it only had a few elements that made sense. I kept a few things, but not many. Sadly, the original was written long ago and erased, so I don't remember everything. If you remember something from the old version and want to know why I changed or removed it in this version, feel free to drop a review or send me a PM.  
**

**Number of plot twists: enough to qualify as a rewrite.**

**Questions for the chapter: Do you think Connor's Pikachu will evolve into a Raichu? Do you think (if said Pikachu evolves) that the nickname will stay? What do you think Jacob's egg will hatch into?**


	7. Chapter 7: Families on the Frontier!

Characters &amp; Ages:

Scott Enishida Sr.-50

Scott Enishida Jr.-35

Dalton Enishida-33

Noland Datsura-22

Greta Conley-19

Tucker Heath-22

Azami Quintin-52

Lucy Quintin-13

Spenser Nozawa-55

Ann Kimura-51

Greg Kimura-52

Anabel Kimura-17

Brandon Blair-25

Thorton Datsura-17

Jasmine Datsura-14

Dahlia Alvarez-19

Palmer Matthews-44

Argenta Ivy-Matthews-46

Darach Matthews-46

Esther Matthews-42

Caitlin Matthews-14

Liana, Evan &amp; Eileen-7

Ash-7

Gary-7

Alyssa-7

Cody-7

Professor Oak-53

Koga-42

Professor Alexander Matthews-44

Samantha Matthews-42

Misty Waterflower-7

Giselle-8

Jenna-23

Brendan-13 (for now)

Lucas-11 (for now)

Joshua-18

Jacob-11

**Author's Note: Argenta is the only female Ivy to keep her maiden name through &amp; through; Felina changes it IMMEDIATELY after her divorce. This chapter is tricky, in the fact that out of all the Frontier Brains listed, only (excluding Palmer &amp; Caitlin) 7 have appeared! It also takes place before the first. So, as far as voices go, you let your imaginations roam, but I'll give you a general idea: Azami (Lucy's mom) sounds like Lucy in her anime debut appearance. Greg &amp; Ann (Anabel's parents), well Greg in my head-canon sounds like Prof. Birch &amp; Ann sounds like Anabel does in her anime debut appearance. For Thorton, try Max's second VA, but sounding like he's hit puberty. Dahlia's VA is the one for Cynthia. Argenta's is Bertha's VA &amp; Darach's is Juan's VA. No, in this case VA doesn't stand for the state of Virginia; it's short for Voice Actor/Actress .Anyway, this chapter takes place a few months prior to the first. This chapter doesn't feature Reggie or Paul. Like it says in the bottom note of chapter 2, I redid it. Here's half of the reason: it's past-tense, like a majority of the alphabet challenge, but references future events. As you can see, I don't have an age for Jenna. Jenna is my OC &amp; she'll play a great role in the story. I don't own Pokémon, just my OCs! Oh &amp; one more thing: Scott Jr. is the one Reggie, Ash, Paul &amp; one of the triplets meet; Dalton &amp; Scott Jr. look alike, except Dalton's sunglasses are blue, but black. Scott Sr., Jr., &amp; Dalton sound alike as well. Oh! I should probably say this before I forget: every time I list the triplets, they won't all appear in the chapter at the same time. Sometimes, they'll just be mentioned. In this case, one of the triplets just gets said mention. I should probably add that I don't own Pepsi, NERF, or Dr. Pepper either.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Frontier Families!**

(A diner in Viridian City. Sunday. Scott Sr.'s P.O.V.)

I was staring at my 2 folders as well as the photo I kept. It was hard to believe that my sons would be taking over the family business. I've designated meeting spots &amp; a time. For those it applied to, I told them they could bring their kids. I decided to go over the lists. 7 individuals specified that they'd stay in Kanto. However, out of these 7, one of those facilities isn't solely in Kanto, it lies in Johto as well. It's in a town called Cremini. I'll let the boys sort it out. I'm giving Dalton _this _list for sure. Sure, there are only 6 &amp; _sure _he's younger, but, that ain't why. Scott's only willing to go to Johto &amp; Hoenn on occasion. Dalton, always the traveler. Maybe they'll merge, should there be a budget getting bigger. I of course designated the meeting places &amp; times to take place throughout the week. The bell on the diner's door rang. Unfortunately, due to laryngitis, I ain't gonna be doing a lot of talking. It rang again. Thank all the legendaries from Arceus to Zygarde &amp; everywhere in between that my sons sound like I do. They sat across from me &amp; I handed them their lists. Scott Jr. said, "Wow, so I got me some pretty interesting people." Dalton didn't speak &amp; a young boy with brown hair wearing a shirt with a collar &amp; the restaurant's logo said, "Can I take your orders?" Dalton said, "Just beverages, youngster." At this the boy frowned &amp; said, "I've got a name." I looked at him &amp; raised a brow. A girl who pretty much looked like the boy but with blue eyes as opposed to brown approached us &amp; said, "Hey, genius. People won't know what your name is without this." I looked at the girl &amp; Dalton said, "Thank you, Liana." The boy said, "Yeah, thanks sis. So, what beverages would you gentlemen care to purchase?" Scott said, "All of 'em are alcoholic. I wouldn't expect kids to be working in a bar." I cleared my throat &amp; said, "Scott, it's a diner. I'm not in the mood to talk business with drunk boys." The boy said, "Well, if you want some extra," Liana said, "Evan, they seem ready. Oh, I better go &amp; get that tip," going to a nearby table. Evan said, "So, drink orders or what?" I sighed &amp; said, "Coffee, dark. No cream, no sugar. Dr. Pepper &amp; a Pepsi for the others." Evan was scribbling &amp; said, "Let me see if I got this. Coffee, plain, a Dr. Pepper &amp; a Pepsi. Is that it?" I said, "Yes, for now." Evan walked away &amp; slowly pulled the towel out of his pocket.

* * *

(The back area, Evan's P.O.V.)

I began to soak my towel &amp; so did Liana. Liana said, "So the old guy asked for a coffee with nothing in it? Man, only 2 people in our family do that." I said, "I know. I'm glad we memorized our schedule," &amp; began to wring my towel. Liana said, "This is so fun. Let's go," &amp; they went back into the main area, where another girl who looks like Liana is focusing on the coffee &amp; also, happens to be on the phone. Evan &amp; Liana stop in their tracks, once they see the person on the other line. The girl said, "Yeah, I still can't believe it. Tell Pauly to feel better, please." Our aunt said, "Of course," &amp; hung up. Liana struck first &amp; then I did, too. We were surprised when our sister pulled out her towel, which was oddly dry &amp; turned off the coffee pot. She began to pour &amp; said, "Look, you 2 really need to grow up. I know, wet towel fights are fun. Keep in mind that this is our first day _working _here." I said, "Eileen, seriously?" Liana said, "You're beginning to sound like Pauly." My sister put on the sleeve that we handle hot plates with &amp; positioned the beverages on it. Liana said, "So, you gonna tell on us again?" I said, "We'll beat you up." My sister said, "Smile for the camera," before walking off. I said, "Whoever that teacher is must've gotten Squirt to toughen up." Liana said, "Uh, Evan, look up." I did &amp; said, "Oh, no."

* * *

(About 5 minutes later, Eileen's P.O.V.)

I was thinking as I was walking to the table, confident in myself. "I have 2 great teachers: Mr. Heath &amp; Miss Greta. I'm not intimidated anymore, just annoyed. Grandma Ruth &amp; Uncle Giovanni are the _only _people who order coffee like that. All my uncles say I look like her, but I don't know how to respond. Every time I ask, they usually change the subject. I mean, Arceus forbid, I _know_ that she &amp; Grandpa Neil are dead. I _don't _know if they know that I know about death. I unfortunately do, since I'm playing in a computer game session that involves dead people. Honestly, I'd rather be home sitting online or at a library playing with CS-23. I hope I get to meet him or her in person one day." I said, "I got a dark coffee, Dr. Pepper &amp; a Pepsi." The one man said, "Dr. Pepper's mine &amp; the Pepsi is my older brother's." I handed them their drinks &amp; the steaming coffee when the guy who ordered the Pepsi said, "You're sweating, kid. You okay?" I said, "It's not sweat, it's water. It's kinda hard working with my siblings," handing the steaming coffee to the man. He said, "Siblings?" I said, "Yes, sir. Is there a problem?" He said, "You their boss?" I said, "No. I'm their younger sister. Are you sure?" He then introduced himself &amp; so did his sons. I said, "So, they forgot. It's unbelievable. Well, welcome to the Viridian Family Diner. So, it seems you know my aunts &amp; uncles," looking at Dalton's paper. Scott Jr. said, "Have your parents taught you anything called oh, I don't know _manners_?" Scott Sr. said, "**Those **are your employees. I'm sorry for the behavior of my sons. We usually come here to loosen up." I said, "It's no big deal, really. I've practically spent my life here. I grew up here in Viridian. Our grandparents own the diner &amp; depending on how we do, we might work here later on," &amp; left them to their business. I grabbed 4 kids' menus &amp; 1 adult one. I put on my sunglasses, went to the outside tables &amp; said, "Welcome to the Viridian Family Diner. Our specials are on the menus," distributing each slowly. Without lifting my sunglasses, &amp; given the fact that I've known him for a long time, I said, "Hi, Professor Oak. Did my mom okay it?" Professor Oak has given out starters to my older siblings &amp; his grandson is my age. I played with his grandson &amp; his friend first at the lab about a year ago, when my dad was going over an assignment. Ash said, "Leni, that you?" I saw the shift in the sky &amp; lifted up my sunglasses. I said, "Hiya Ashy, Gary. Uh, I don't think we've met. You are?" The girl who looked a lot like Liana said, "I'm Alyssa Juniper. They call me Leaf." I turned my eyes to the boy next to Gary &amp; Gary said, "Coder, introduce yourself." The boy looked up &amp; said, "Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm Cody Sycamore. I just wish EM-67 would pick up so we can beat that level." As Professor Oak told me their drink orders, I said, "Wait. Are you CS-23?" Cody said, "Yeah. My partner's doing a great job, but he _or _she is keeping me waiting. We've been stuck on the locker level ever since that dumb power outage." I said, "I'll be out with the drinks," before dashing in. I couldn't believe it! Over the phone, I heard a voice say, "It's nice to stop &amp; talk once in a while, correct Professor?" My dad noticed me &amp; said, "Yeah, it is, Koga. Freeze." I did, hoping my father wouldn't ask the obvious question. He said, "I'm sorry to cut it short, Koga. Our daughters should meet, though. Okay, bye," &amp; ended the call. He said, "You're wet. I see you punched in on time." I thought, "Really, Dad? I had no idea I was wet from my siblings' antics." I said, "Yeah, I am &amp; I did. You usually don't believe me, but since Uncle Giovanni bought that security camera, I've got evidence &amp; customers waiting," as I took care of Prof. Oak's tea &amp; the other drinks. I went outside &amp; said, "Sorry about the wait. Prof. Oak, here's your tea. I've got 2 Soda Pops, 1 lemonade extra sugar &amp; 1 lemonade, extra lemon. Right?" Prof. Oak said, "That's correct. Eileen, is your father here?" I started to speak, but my father said, "Hold it, young lady. You couldn't tell me your boyfriend was here?" I began to blush intensely as I saw Ash, Gary &amp; Cody exchange glances. Dad continued, "My best friend's son is dating my little girl!" I said, "Dad, you know Mr. Ketchum &amp; Mr. Oak?" while serving the drinks. Dad said, "Cody Sycamore, dating my baby." By now, my face was redder than a Charmeleon. I said, "Dad! We're only friends in the online community. This is the **first** time I'm actually meeting him." Prof. Oak (quite a lifesaver, in situations like these) cleared his throat &amp; said, "Prof. Matthews, I left that decision up to you. Not your wife." Dad said, "Oh, yeah, she can do it. Pick the teams, Ace." I said, "You mean it? You're letting me pick the teams for 'A.S.S.A.S.S.I.N.S.'?" My father nodded. I let out each pick.

* * *

**(A mid-story Author's Note: "A.S.S.A.S.S.I.N.S." is something I've been thinking about. No, it doesn't stand for anything, but it **_**will**_** serve as major role play later on in this story &amp; you'll be stunned. Okay. I'm basing it off of a game that's been played at my high school for… crud; I don't know how long it's been around. If you went to my high school &amp; are reading this, then you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, it's based on a game called "Jackal". Only the seniors get to play it. Once the student government is settled in &amp; stuff like that, the student body president goes over the stuff with the principals. It's played throughout the year, until 2 students are left. … I think. No one wanted to be my partner. Anyway, it's best if I explain it like this. Student A is partnered with student B &amp; they're assigned to eliminate students C &amp; D. [No weapons. Unless you consider NERF Super Soakers &amp; other water guns to be weapons, then yes, weapons are involved. But you're supposed to stay hidden &amp; can't hit your targets on the school grounds. And by school grounds {I'm pretty sure}, that included our nearby feeder elementary &amp; middle school.] So, students A &amp; B have to soak students C &amp; D. However, students E &amp; F are targeting students A &amp; B. A &amp; B don't know who their predators are, they only know their prey. Essentially, everyone's a predator, but they're also prey. Like I said, no one wanted to be my partner, so I didn't play. It wasn't a requirement, just something fun for the seniors. Once you're out, you're out. However, we're in the fiction zone. To my knowledge, if your partner got hit, but you didn't, you could "resurrect" them to finish your assignment. Instead of it being multiple groups of 2, there will be 4 teams of 8. This is where things get fun in my explanation: each of the 4 teams has to go by the name of a color that's already been passed around &amp; they've got a team name to follow as well. I picked out these names as soon as I wrote chapter 2. You'll see more later on in this chapter. This might be the longest chapter in the whole story. Oh, also, if you remember Maron &amp; Victor's discussions from Chapter 3, those were foreshadows to this chapter. From this point on, the locations will change &amp; obviously P.O.V.s will, too)**

* * *

(Monday. 7:00am Somewhere in Cerulean City. Noland's P.O.V.)

I woke up to the smell of the crisp Cerulean air. It wasn't like home, but, I had to start living here; especially if I was going to work here. More money needed to be made. Unfortunately, when your parents die shortly after you turn 18, things can turn pretty hectic. At least Thorton &amp; Jasmine understood. Oh my Articuno, I just realized something: it's early on Monday morning &amp; the gym opens in an hour. I got dressed &amp; began to dial the number I've known since I was 4. The way I learned to use the phone was the way I'd dial: I said, "582. 503. 5,022," &amp; waited. I didn't turn it to video in case Jasmine answered. As it was ringing, I looked at my watch, &amp; began to panic. My mind was strangely put to ease by Thorton's yelling, "Okay, I'm up, I'm up. _**Sheesh**_, who's calling?" I said, "Hey little bro. Just thought I'd check in on you &amp; Jas. She up yet?" Thorton said, "Yeah, actually." In the background, I could hear my younger sister say something, but I wasn't sure what. Thorton paused &amp; said, "I'll ask him. I was gonna call him. Noland, when are you coming back?" I said, "Guys, I was there for the weekend. Oh. Thorton, we talked about this. If I show Mr. Enishida's son Scott what I can do, then I won't be able to lead the gym &amp; a frontier facility at the same time. If you're dressed, er, at least decent, then switch to video, okay?" Thorton switched &amp; I saw him &amp; Jasmine. He sighed &amp; said, "Noland, I've got something to tell you. You know how you sort of passed the gym down to me on Friday?" I raised a brow &amp; said, "Yeah?" He said, "I was gone for a few minutes to the pharmacy. Getting medicine for Sparkle." I thought, "Sparkle? Jasmine said she'd only use that nickname if Mareep reached her final form. Oh my Suicune, Sparkle evolved &amp; I missed it!" Thorton said, "Anyway, I was getting medicine &amp; some kid was being picked on by 2 older kids. 2 on 1 isn't fair unless it's a Double or Tag Battle. I helped the kid. Didn't catch his name, but man, it was close. Some dude named Dalton approached me &amp;," I said, "I figured. Thorton, Jas, I've been holding out on something." This somehow caught Jasmine's attention, as she raced to the phone. I said, "Jas, Thorton. No matter what happens, the Datsura legacy will live on. Thorton, when are you supposed to meet Dalton?" He said, "Later this week. Oh, no!" Jasmine said, "Where's the fire extinguisher?" I said, "Where it always is. This'll be a good test. Grab that ball on the table." Jasmine said, "Go Magnemite!" I said, "You know what to do, Jas!" She said, "Rain Dance, now!" I smiled. Jasmine turned &amp; said, "I did. No, Magnemite, no," Thorton said, "You both did it." I said, "We Datsuras have to know what to do. It's in our blood. Look, if either of us get these Frontier Brain jobs, then that means the next of kin is to take over the Gym; that means you Jasmine." Jasmine said, "But, what if I panic or freeze?" I sighed, not knowing an answer. Thorton said, "We've got Grandpa Myron, don't we?" I said, "Yeah. He doesn't live too far from us. Thorton, if you can, I think there's a Tower, a few blocks away from the gym." Thorton said, "It'll be called the Battle Tower &amp; I'll be its Tycoon!" I said, "That's the spirit. Jasmine, you still look upset." Jasmine said, "What would Mom say if she saw me right now?" That hit Thorton &amp; I both. I managed to grab the photo of us, before she left. I said, "She'd say that she's very proud of you. I know, she &amp; Dad left 4 years ago. Legally, you're still in my custody, as opposed to Grandpa's. Both of you. I know that you need a friend, Jas. Maybe becoming the Olivine Gym Leader would be hard, but, you could meet friends along the way. You know why I'm so sure about it?" Thorton said, "Because you're a Datsura?" I pulled the photograph &amp; showed it to my siblings over the phone. I said, "That's why. Jas, you're just like Mom. Right now, you've got Thorton &amp; Grandpa in a heartbeat. I'll be busy, but, that won't stop me from making sure you 2 are safe. Clear?" Thorton saluted just like Dad would &amp; said, "Crystal, sir." I said, "Okay then. Why don't you guys go out for breakfast?" Thorton said, "Yeah, we will," &amp; left Jasmine to the phone. I said, "Jas, you know he's going to the car, right?" She nodded &amp; I said, "You know what Dad would be saying right now?" She said, "Don't set the house on fire?" I couldn't resist shedding a tear. I said, "You look out for Thorton. He'll do the same." Jasmine said, "Thanks," ending the call.

* * *

(Tuesday. Somewhere in Saffron City. 11:00am. Greta's P.O.V.)

I said, "Prof. Matthews, it's no sweat. 1-on-1 means she's got my undivided attention. For the most part." I couldn't believe I was talking to my teacher &amp; _not_ because of my behavior. I took some sort of class that Celadon was offering. The young girl next to him just looked, well antsy. Could you blame her? My professor squatted down to his daughter &amp; said, "Eileen, continue to behave for Greta. Okay?" Eileen may have only been 7, but she's the youngest student I've ever taught. She looked tough, but cute because she's so little. I also noticed that she was wearing her gi, which was all black, except for the belt. Her belt was gold, she'd be testing for her silver belt soon enough. I've been training her for a little while, as a karate teacher. She's an HMA, &amp; I'm proud to be one of her teachers in the art. My teacher Spenser helps her with the staff. She's learned knife training on her own &amp; she's almost ready to use a katana. Let's just see how she does. She said, "Yes, dad. Do I get to work still?" He parted her hair that was covering her eyes &amp; said, "Of course. I don't know how long I'll be, okay?" From the look in Eileen's eyes, she just looked stressed &amp; sort of embarrassed. I said, "No problem. I don't mind, really." He kissed her on the forehead &amp; left. I turned &amp; said, "You okay, kiddo?" She said, "Huh? Oh. I don't know, Miss Greta." I took my steps back &amp; bowed, making sure she did the same. Fighting-types ran through her blood. I stood up &amp; said, "The Battle Arena welcomes you back. Oysh." She said, "Oysh," but not in her usual energetic tone. I said, "Come on, _what's_ up?" She looked at me with her wide eyes &amp; said, "My grandma. My dad &amp; his brothers say I look just like her, but they flip out every time I bring it up." I've only been teaching an autistic child for a week. I said, "Do you like any of those boys?" At this, her face turned bright red. She said, "Only as friends. It's just, there's a guy. Well, he's not a friend, but I love him." I said, "Oh? Does your dad know?" She said, "I'd pass out if he said that he didn't. I mean, I've been related to him ever since I was born. I don't know why, but I just love Pauly. He's the only one who's got a clue. I think." I said, "Pauly?" She said, "Paul. My cousin. He lives in the Orange Archipelago. He's a year older than me, but he &amp; I seem to work great. I haven't seen him really, ever since the diagnosis." I felt bad. I was somewhat good at keeping secrets, but, if she's _really _related to Paul. I can't tell her, it might break her heart &amp; her spirit. I said, "Eileen, you know where we are don't you?" She said, "Saffron City, Kanto. Our league is called the Indigo League &amp; there are 3 ways in. Way #1: challenge all 8 Kanto Gym Leaders &amp; win his or her respective badge. The Earth Badge is the hardest, as is any. It's hard because one is engaged in a double battle. Mom is a Water specialist &amp; Dad is a Fire specialist. However, Kanto already has 2 gyms of the elements, so they added a third: fighting. Way," I said, "Not what I meant." As we walked in, Eileen said, "Miss Greta, do you know something I don't?" I felt my heart skip a beat. She then said, "My dad keeps calling me 'Ace', but my siblings keep calling me 'Squirt'. I'm not afraid of them anymore, but they're still mean." I said, "Siblings do that. Your siblings may be taller than you, but your height plays a role." She said, "How? Pauly calls me 'Squirt', but he has, ever since we were little. I used to squirt him with a water pistol." I thought, "Makes sense. Her parents are the toughest Gym Leaders in Kanto; ask 'which gym is the hardest?' 8.5 times out of 10, the answer is the Viridian Gym. Delphox &amp; Greninja, Emboar &amp; Samurott, Infernape &amp; Empoleon, Blaziken &amp; Swampert, Typhlosion &amp; Feraligatr, &amp; of course, Charizard &amp; Blastoise. I know!" As she was weight training, I said, "Eileen, you're smart for your age. You know, all of your parents' Pokémon weren't as big as they are now, right?" She was bench pressing 85 pounds, which was 10 pounds more than her own body weight. She said, "9. Yeah, so? 10," not missing a rep. I had to think back to one of my own battles. I battled her parents. I definitely selected their Hoenn duo, because after all, I am from Dewford Town, like Brawly. She said, "11. 12. So, what's size got to do with battles?" I sighed, having the knowledge that she was a visual learner. She said, "13. 14, come on," &amp; there was a knock at the door. She was increasing her reps. I shouted, "I'll be there in a few seconds! I'm with a student!" I got closer &amp; said, "You can do it." She said, "17. 18. 19. 20," &amp; let go. I put the weight back &amp; said, "Take a rest. I should be right back." She grabbed her water bottle &amp; drank. I went to the door &amp; saw my boss, but with a younger man. I said, "Mr. Enishida. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." The man next to him said, "You should be sorry." Scott said, "Son, I'm sure she's got a good reason." I bowed &amp; said, "I'm teaching a special needs student. She's quite strong. I didn't want to leave her at the bench press unattended. Greta Conley, at your service." The man next to Scott was next on introductions. I agreed to meet up with them again. I was walking back to check on Eileen &amp; she was nowhere in sight. I said, "Eileen, are you practicing your stealth?" No answer. I walked to the lower part &amp; found her staring at the waterfall, glowing blue, but it was faint. I gasped &amp; she said, "I think I'm a water elemental, Miss Greta." I thought, "I think I've actually got Dahlia beat. Dahlia &amp; I have known each other ever since we were little. Both of us are teaching karate, but Dahlia has a few other students do 1-on-1 with her. She's got Professor Birch's son Brendan, Kaz's son Lucas, &amp; I think she's teaching Jenna's little sister. Jenna, quite the amazing trainer. I don't even think they know _their _elements. I've read up on Kanto's royalty. Eileen should know, for Keldeo's sake!" She said, "Miss Greta? I was wondering if my nickname 'Ace' has anything to do with my royalty." I couldn't believe what I was just hearing! She can't be reading my mind. Can she? Put it to the test, put it to the test. I said, "Eileen, what am I thinking of right now?" She said, "Lunch I hope." I was unsure &amp; she said, "It's almost lunchtime, Miss Greta. I just want to know." So, she wasn't really reading my mind. I said, "Alright. A quick test. Remember your kiai?" She said, "Yeah?" I said, "Go closer to the waterfall. Touch it, only after you've summoned your kiai. Got it?" She said, "Okay," &amp; began to do so. She closed her eyes, touched it &amp; I said, "Now, try to form it into a ball." She had her glasses back on &amp; shifted her hands, forming a small ball. It faded, but I had my answers. She said, "I did that?" I said, "Well, try to do it with your eyes open. Eileen, do you know about your grandfather?" She said, "Grandpa Levi likes to make metaphors with Pokémon. Grandpa Neil, I don't know. He had blonde hair, like yours, Miss Greta." I said, "You can start calling me Greta. Eileen, your grandfather was one of the descendants of Queen Rin, as was his sister, Queen Ilene, the ruler of the Cameran Palace. That's where your father got your name, except, he just changed the spelling. Like your grandfather, you're a water elemental, but you may be more. As for your size, my explanation is one you might've heard before: it's not the size of the Pokémon in the fight, but the size of the fight in the Pokémon." She stared at me &amp; said, "Does that go for all types?" I said, "It does. I learned that one from your grandfather myself. Your grandpa Levi, that is." She beamed, finally having an answer. I thought, "Now how am I going to explain this to Professor Matthews?" I then remembered the ball I had in my pocket. Later that night, I talked with Prof. Matthews about Eileen's heritage &amp; he said, "I forgive you, Greta. I feel like an idiot for not telling her sooner. My question, _where _is she?" I said, "Right in front of," looked to my sides &amp; found out she wasn't there. He said, "Has she been teleporting? She's a level 2 psychic, remember." I forgot she could do that. Did she earlier? I heard her growling. _That _was the only evidence we needed. We got to the waterfall &amp; I saw her doing flips &amp; kicks with ease. She stopped &amp; said, "Miss Greta," bowing. I grabbed the ball &amp; said, "I've got something for you." She took it &amp; said, "What is it Miss Greta?" &amp; I said, "I meant what I said earlier. It's called a Lure Ball." She looked at me with pleading eyes &amp; I said, "Of course. You've been paying attention." She turned her right arm so her palm would be facing her face, clenched her fist, pulled it back &amp; said, "Oysh!" as I did the same. As she was leaving, I thought, "One day, the student will face the teacher. I better call Dahlia."

* * *

(An amphitheater in Lavender Town, 1:00pm. Wednesday. Tucker's P.O.V.)

I was wearing my T-shirt. I like going mostly shirtless, but, I can't. I got my master's in Tactics at the age of 15 &amp; then 2 years later, a master's in playwriting. I was getting ready to talk with one of my newer students. She got expelled from Pokémon Tech 2 weeks ago. **(I know, another Author's Note in the middle of the story. Eileen wasn't misbehaving; her behavior record was clean. Why did she get expelled? Read on…) **when I met her in class, I thought about it. I asked her why she got expelled. Granted, most kids her age didn't know the meaning of the word, but, Eileen's _not _like most kids. I knew that place all too well. Her folks were in the Headmaster's office &amp; she was in the lobby, on the couch. I took a seat &amp; said, "What are you doing here?" She was hanging on the couch, upside down, like a Zubat. She didn't respond. I picked her up &amp; sat her upright, the whole time, she was glowing. I placed her back down &amp; she squirmed a little. I saw her stuff was labeled, but that wasn't necessary. I said, "Eileen?" She jolted up &amp; said, "I didn't do it. Level 16!" She then looked at me &amp; I said, "Do what? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tucker Heath," extending my hand. She stared at it &amp; said, "How do you know my name? Am I right?" I said, "You said 'level 16', but I didn't ask you a question. I'm not a teacher. I graduated from here." She folded her arms &amp; I thought, "Great. She must think I'm rich. That's _not _the only way you could get in. 2 other ways: way #1: defeat the Headmaster in battle or 2, have an IQ of 80 or higher. I remember defeating the Headmaster, vaguely." I said, "You know, I'm not from a wealthy family. There are 2 other ways to get in here." She said, "Beat the Headmaster in a battle or have an IQ of 80 or higher. I hope that my parents are getting me to leave." I said, "Are you a troublemaker?" She said, "No, Mr. Heath, I'm not. It's just that, all the tests here are well, easy. Too easy. I've only got one friend in here, but I think she's just using me for the tests. Her name's," she was cut off by the presence of a Geodude, alongside its trainer. She said, "Giselle." The girl said, "You do realize who you're talking to, don't you?" Eileen said, "Oh, pardon me. Giselle Beck. What do you want?" Giselle said, "Not me. Him," pointing to me. She said, "Yeah. What of it?" Her Geodude even looked angry. I think. She said, "So, Squirt Matthews, when are you getting your first?" At this, Eileen stood up &amp; was angry. She said, "Say that again," but not in a "can-you-repeat-yourself-I-didn't-hear-you" kind of tone. It was more like, "can-you-repeat-yourself-I'm-about-to-punch-you" &amp; Giselle said, "So, Squirt," at this, Eileen lunged at Giselle, but the door popped open &amp; Eileen was ready to strike. The Headmaster said, "Miss Matthews &amp; Miss Beck." Eileen had Giselle by the collar &amp; that's when I saw her parents. Eileen said, "Take it back!" Her mother picked her daughter up, or at least tried. Prof. Matthews said, "Tucker, what did my daughter do to Giselle?" I said, "Nothing. I came in &amp; saw Eileen hanging on the couch like a Zubat. I asked her what she was doing," &amp; told them what was going on, right down to what was happening right now. It was then that I noticed that Eileen was _shorter _than Giselle. Giselle's parents were to come by later on &amp; the Headmaster said, "Eileen, I personally enjoyed having you as a student here at the school. I'm sorry you were taken advantage of. Miss Beck, my office." Giselle &amp; her Geodude went in. Mrs. Matthews said, "Eileen, what are we going to do with you?" She said, "Take me to Saffron City so I can hone my powers?" The professor said, "No. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Mr. Helms. Greta can only take you on Tuesdays." I said, "Prof. Matthews, perhaps I could be of assistance. I'm teaching theater for young kids as part of my play. No cost to parents." At this, Eileen said, "Play? As in getting to perform on stage? Man, that'd be fun. Can I?" Prof. Matthews said, "Sam?" Mrs. Matthews said, "Of course. Tucker, her IQ got her in here." I said, "I figured. What is her IQ, anyway?" She proudly stated, "86." I'm snapped out of my flashback by my phone ringing, plus Eileen arguing. The call dropped &amp; Eileen said, "Gyarados!" Misty said, "No, Milotic!" This argument was different. Misty &amp; Eileen were actually _friends_. I said, "Girls, what's this about?" Misty said, "Leni thinks Gyarados is prettier, but I think it's Milotic. Who's right?" I said, "I say both. In their own ways. Which reminds me. Here are your scripts," handing them their copies. Misty seemed disappointed &amp; said, "Mr. Tucker, why do _I _have to lead as Gyarados?" Eileen said, "Come on, Mist, we're leading!" I assigned Eileen the role of Milotic &amp; Misty was upset. The youngest of the Waterflowers, Misty &amp; Eileen had a lot in common. Eileen said, "I've known Mist for 2 years. Mr. Tucker, want me to talk to her?" I said, "Maybe. Do you think she'll still lead as Gyarados?" She shrugged, as my phone rang again.

* * *

(The same place, Misty's P.O.V.)  
Eileen &amp; I have known each other since we were 5. I was sticky &amp; had managed to attract Beedrill, thanks to Lily.

(Flashback begin)

I was walking in the forest with Lily. Lily decided to put "sunscreen" on me while I took a nap. I next heard Beedrill &amp; screamed because of what I was covered in. I then heard a girl say, "Marshtomp, Combusken, I choose you!" Marshtomp &amp; Combusken were Hoenn's Water &amp; Fire starters, but, they belonged to 2 trainers, not 1. The girl said, "K Marshtomp, use Water Gun on that girl. Combusken, use Ember on some of the Beedrill!" They complied, I was wet, but then the girl said, "Now, at the same time: Marshtomp use Water Gun &amp; Combusken use Fire Spin!" They did &amp; the girl gave me a towel to dry off. As I did, I looked at her &amp; she said, "I wish Mommy &amp; Daddy could've seen that. After all, _they're _your trainers." I said, "You're not a trainer?" The girl said, "Not yet. I'm Eileen. My siblings &amp; other family members call me Leni. What's your name?" I said, "Misty Waterflower. You're not from Viridian City are you?" She said, "Yeah, I am. Are you from Cerulean City?" I said, "Yeah. I thought that those 2 looked familiar." Eileen raised a brow, &amp; sheepishly said, "Oh, Marshtomp &amp; Combusken. So, what are you doing here by yourself?" I said, "My sister &amp; I were walking. One of them, anyway. I've got 3 older sisters. I'm 5." Eileen said, "Me, too. 3, wow. Lucky!" I said, "They can be a pain." Eileen said, "Try having 5. I'm 5, also." My jaw dropped &amp; I said, "Five older sisters?" Eileen said, "No. 5 older siblings. Trent's the oldest, then there's Derek, then Jacob, then Liana, then Evan &amp; I'm the last. Liana, Evan &amp; I are different." I said, "How so?" Eileen then revealed that she was a triplet.

(Flashback end)

I know that mom still has the picture of us in our swimsuits. Eileen said, "Mist, what's wrong?" I had almost forgotten that she was the only person who wasn't in my family to call me "Mist". I said, "Gyarados. I started to tell you when we first met, but then your parents found you." She said, "I'm all ears," sitting next to me. I said, "It's kind of vague, but when I was a baby, I almost got eaten by one." Eileen blinked &amp; I said, "Okay, laugh," waiting for her to laugh at me. She said, "When I was little, I think maybe 2, I was with my cousin Pauly. We got attacked by Beedrill &amp; Fearow. My siblings joke about it. Pauly," I cut her off when I said, "Pauly?" She said, "Paul. He's 8. I've got a picture in my pack," &amp; opened it up. She said, "That boy with brown hair is Ev, that's Li, &amp; there's Paul &amp; me." I said, "Paul. He looks calm." She said, "That's because we won. We were playing Blaziken in the water. That was actually the same day I met you. I just carry a towel on me at all times." I said, "Wow. I'd like to meet him. Paul, that is." Mr. Tucker approached us &amp; said, "Eileen, you figure it out?" I thought, "Don't tell the truth!" She turned to me &amp; said, "Mist, go ahead, tell him." She winked. I said, "Mr. Tucker, I just thought that since, Leni knows more about Gyarados, she should lead." Our tactician said, "Well, why didn't you just say so? Eileen, hand your script to Misty &amp; Misty do the same." I did so, knowing that that wink was only going to be my way out. I stood up &amp; said, "Mr. Tucker, the real reason is more than that." I turned to my friend &amp; she stood, as I admitted it. Mr. Tucker said, "That took some courage to admit. Study your lines," &amp; left at that. Eileen turned to face me &amp; said, "We've got this." I noticed her hand &amp; grabbed it. I said, "Thanks, Leni." She just smiled. Later on, Mr. Tucker gave us each a Poké Ball &amp; said, "They aren't your average Poké Balls; they're Net Balls." Eileen studied hers &amp; said, "The only differences are that the top is a turquoise color instead of red &amp; it's got black stripes on it." Mr. Tucker said, "I thought that they'd come in handy for 2 future Water-type trainers." We said, "Thanks so much, Mr. Tucker." He said, "Both of you can just call me Tucker. One day, a student will have to face their teacher."

* * *

(Thursday. Fuchsia City. Lucy's P.O.V.)

I was watching my mom talk to her boss &amp; son. My boss's son said, "So, your girl's the quiet type?" Mom said, "Yes. As opposed to Barbara who looks more like my husband, Lucy's just calm. Throw her into a battle &amp; well, things are bound to be interesting." My boss's son said, "So, Lucy. That's a name. How old are you?" I didn't want to talk, I still had a few days left of wearing my retainer, but, this guy. Mom said, "You'll have to understand. Lucy's 13. I talked with her about it this morning." I thought, "That wasn't a dream?"

* * *

(Friday. Metallica Island. Spenser's P.O.V.)

I pointed my staff &amp; said, "Like that. Got it?" Eileen raised a brow. I said, "Levi said you were a talker. Why not walk around the island, okay?" She said, "Okay," &amp; went off, cautiously. About 5 minutes later, my boss showed up with his son &amp; I said, "Ah, hello Scott. It's been a while." He said, "It has. Spenser, this is my son. One of 'em, anyway. Scott Jr." The younger Scott said, "Hey. How's it going?" I said, "Pretty well. I found the stone I was looking for. Nuzleaf, by my side," sending out my Wily Pokémon. "Leaf. Nuz. Nuzleaf, Nuz!" I said, "Seedot evolves into Nuzleaf at level 14 &amp; Nuzleaf evolves into Shiftry when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Ready?" My Nuzleaf nodded &amp; I used the stone, causing the evolution into Shiftry, who went outside. I talked with my boss for a few more minutes. They left &amp; Shiftry came in, holding a sick child. It was Eileen, but she looked so tired. I said, "Oh, my. I don't think this is natural at all. Shiftry, did you do this?" Shiftry placed Eileen on a bench &amp; started making movements. Not only was she asleep, but she was burning up due to a fever. I said, "Chansey, by my side!" Chansey got a rag &amp; made it cool, while Shiftry got some Chesto &amp; Pecha Berries. She was poisoned &amp; I began to ground them up. Chansey handed me a ball, the ball that I was going to give Eileen when she turned 10. It was mostly white, but also had a light blue to it. It's a Dive Ball. I put some water in &amp; began to make sure she could drink it. She said, "Oh, gross! That's gotta be the _worst _way to mask the cough syrup!" I smiled &amp; said, "It's not cough syrup. It's medicine. What do you remember?" She said, "Seeing Shiftry, but I was trying to see a Paras up close. The last thing I remember was Sleep Powder &amp; fainting. Am I in trouble?" I said, "No. That explains your exhaustion, but you were poisoned." She said, "Shiftry, there was a bigger Paras. Was that a Parasect?" My Shiftry only said, "Tree. Shiftry." Eileen said, "I think Parasect was protecting the Paras. Right, Shiftry?" My Shiftry nodded. I said, "Stun Spore, perhaps?" She shrugged, but happily took the Dive Ball.

* * *

(Saturday. Frodomar City. Anabel's P.O.V.)

My parents. I love them, but, sometimes, they just don't always make sense. The first time (in a long time, anyway) they made sense was this morning. I asked them what the origin of my name was. Mom said, "I always wanted my name to be Anna. I couldn't legally change my name, so I just lived with 'Ann'." Dad then said, "I've always liked the name 'Belle.' We were rushing as the nurse asked us &amp; I just said, 'Anabel. A-n-a-b-e-l.' Your name may have some meaning, but you can research that." For now, I was just reading &amp; feeling the stare of my parents' boss's son. He said, "Anabel?" I said, "Yes?" not looking up. He then said, "Are you okay with their decision?" I looked at him &amp; then at my parents. I told them not to disrupt me when I was meditating, unless it was super important. So, it must've been, because they're looking at me. It better be important. I hope that they'll change the name to Battle Salon, just to keep it shorter.

* * *

(Sunday. A week has passed. Pewter Museum of Science. Brandon's P.O.V.)

I threw the ball, Nincada, Duskull &amp; Solrock at my side. Nincada used String Shot &amp; Duskull used Night Shade. This didn't seem to work, so I sent out Solrock &amp; used Psybeam. The ball was still jiggling &amp; Nincada &amp; Duskull began to glow. I didn't look, as I had a feeling. The ball stopped &amp; I said, "Ninjask, Dusclops. We've got a new member on our team. Okay Scott, show yourself." My boss did &amp; said, "I never thought I'd see a day. You seriously just caught a legendary golem?" I said, "Yes. Flint Harrison was talking to me an hour ago. I've lived in Pewter a good bit of my life. Duskull, Nincada &amp; Solrock were gifts from my parents. The first ball I opened, well, that's how I bonded with Solrock &amp; Regirock is in good hands." I had an interesting talk with my boss &amp; his son.

* * *

(Monday. Olivine City. Thorton's P.O.V.)

Jasmine &amp; I haven't heard from Noland. We're worried. It's interesting, being Gym Leader. Jasmine, I just don't know. Right now, where is she, you ask? Across the street. I'm in front of this building. I'm supposed to meet up with Dalton again. Just then, they showed up. Scott said, "Dalton, this is Thorton Datsura. Thorton, this is my youngest son, Dalton." Dalton said, "Hey, kid." I wanted to protest that I'm not a kid, but I was more intrigued by Scott's words. I said, "Scott, you said 'youngest son'. I wasn't in much of a mood to talk when we first met, but, I'm curious." Scott said, "My older son is Scott Jr. I just noticed the resemblance myself. I can say that Noland is trying to settle in still." I sighed, knowing what that meant. I said, "I want this place to be called a Battle Tower. My title? Tower Tycoon Thorton," with confidence, but, I felt so uneasy.

* * *

(Tuesday. Lilycove City. Dahlia's P.O.V.)

I tied my belt &amp; whistled, signaling the boys. These boys, well, they're not your average boys. They're a couple of my students, older than Greta's. Greta &amp; I, well, we're best friends, but, we're both super competitive. They came, looking kind of tired. I said, "Brendan, Lucas, have you 2 been sparring as your elements again?" Lucas bowed &amp; said, "No, Miss Dahlia." I turned to Brendan, who bowed &amp; said, "No, Dahlia." I said, "You're lying." They exchanged glances. I said, "You're sweating. Brendan, you've got a bluish glow to you &amp; Lucas, you've got a red-orange one to you." They said, "So?" I face palmed &amp; said, "Neither of you made eye contact when you told me you weren't sparring as your elements. Brendan, I'm still Miss Dahlia to you," &amp; began to walk to the phone, so I could dial their parents. Both protested, but, Lucas took me by surprise. Lucas said, "Don't call my dad. He's in Kanto, now. I don't know what he's doing." Brendan said, "If my dad doesn't answer, he might be in Petalburg City. If he's at the lab, he might be in the field. Joshua, most likely, will answer the phone." I said, "I see. As for you, Lucas?" Lucas pulled a card out of his pocket &amp; said, "That's the number for grandpa's lab. I'm under his custody. Until my dad sorts things," he was cut off by the sounds of Poké Balls opening. "Kip? Mudkip, Mud!" "Chim. Cha. Chimchar." Their partners served as further evidence, they've had each other, but, they're hurt. I said, "Boys, my boss is due any minute. Leave Chimchar &amp; Mudkip with me. Since we're in the lobby, on the first floor, this is your punishment. You are both to take the stairs. Lucas, second floor. Run 10 laps. Brendan, third floor. Swim 10 laps &amp; go up to the fourth floor to run 10 laps. Got it?" Lucas looked at Chimchar, &amp; Brendan at Mudkip, then stared at me. I said, "No need to worry, Chimchar &amp; Mudkip should be feeling better soon. Go," letting them. I dialed Prof. Rowan first &amp; said, "Prof. Rowan? Hi. My name is Dahlia Alvarez. I see. Well, your grandson," &amp; began to tell him the details. I finished &amp; then thought, "Petalburg City?" I had to answer to my boss &amp; his son, now.

* * *

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

As I began my punishment, something hit me: I'd be turning 12 tomorrow! So, that'll mean it's 2 years since I've had Chimchar. Grandpa, I imagine, isn't going to be happy with me. How did I get in Lilycove, you ask? I took the ferry from Twinleaf Town. I'm going to be in middle school soon. Twinleaf School isn't too big. It's Kindergarten through fifth grade, but then, middle school is sixth grade through eighth. Twinleaf has sixth grade, but then I'll be transferring to Sandgem Junior High. It's also got sixth grade, but it's middle through tenth grade. I'll be in high school after that, at Sandgem Senior High, which is eleventh grade &amp; twelfth grade. I don't understand, sometimes. I'm excited, though. I want to be the hall monitor at Twinleaf School, because sixth graders get to do that. I hope Chimchar's gonna be okay. I hope Paul gets a Chimchar. I don't know, though. Reggie wasn't able to get a traditional starter. Oh, well.

* * *

(Brendan's P.O.V.)

It hit me, as I was doing the Beautifly stroke for my first lap. I'd be turning 14 on Thursday! I know, you're wondering how I got Mudkip at 10 &amp; still hasn't evolved. Well, when I turned 10, my mom died of cancer. It hit us hard. Then, I turned 11, still unsure of myself. I turned 12 &amp; I think I met Dahlia that day. I don't remember. So, I ended up with an egg. I managed to catch a Seedot by borrowing a Torchic from Dad, since my egg didn't hatch. I also caught an Aron. Then, my egg hatched. How did I catch Aron? No, I wasn't allowed to use Torchic again. I used a Treecko, since well, I just did. The next thing you know, my egg hatched into Mudkip. I competed in the Hoenn league as a 13-year-old. Tonight, I've got my first match against an Elite Four member! Making myself clear, I was lost at the ages of 10-12. After I turned 12, I felt ready, but the league had started. Wait another year, &amp; I get Mudkip at 13. Dahlia, man she's beautiful!

* * *

(Wednesday. LaRousse City. Palmer's P.O.V.)

I just landed here yesterday. I like the ring of "Tower Tycoon Palmer". I won't let the title go to my head. I heard that the triplets are still being, well, themselves. Except, Eileen. Good grief, she's intelligent. Someone had to tell her, though. She's not just of royal blood, as we all are. All of us have aural powers. Unfortunately, Gio is all Dark Aura. Eileen looks like mom, to a degree. Heck, so does Isabel. Isabel's hair is a tinge darker than Eileen's, but they have the same eye color. Sinnoh isn't too bad when you've got your brother &amp; sister-in-law to help you out. As for Hoenn, it's tougher. The only family connection I have is Argenta's sister. My sister-in-laws, ah, they're all so interesting. Argenta is a calm soul, but loves the boys. Then, I've got Isabel. I give her props &amp; not just because she's dealing with 6 kids. She &amp; Alex were meant to be. Felina, just astonishes me. As for Rachel, well, our only other common ground is kids. I love Liza &amp; Tate, really I do. Paul is only a year older than the others. The twins came 2 days before the triplets in April. Barry came a little later &amp; he'll start his journey later, too. He's hyper, though. Ah, there's my boss.

* * *

(Thursday. Canalave City. Argenta's P.O.V.)

I dialed the gym's number, waiting for an answer. None. To think, you pass your Gym down to your son &amp; he doesn't answer. I at least can get a hold of KJ. It's peculiar, but, I don't care. Kenneth is a Coordinator &amp; is trying to spread contests throughout the Unova &amp; Kalos regions. He's done well, speaking with their Champions &amp; higher-ups. At least his father is here &amp; can get a hold of Darach. Lucian, I hope, is either in the library or finding a girlfriend. I'll probably be the first. I have to think of what I'll give the kids for their tenth birthdays. Probably an egg, for each of them. However, each egg case will have a different ball on the top. Let's see, Paul will be 10 first, but, I don't know what egg to get him. I'll give Liza &amp; Tate a Ralts each, since they both like the Psychic-types. I'm sure they'll each get a Baltoy. Ralts has quite the line-up. Male or female, Ralts can evolve into Kirlia &amp; then Gardevoir. However, a male Kirlia is trickier, since they evolve via a stone. Darach said that he'd give them each a Key Stone. Eileen's however, will not go into her bandanna. Alex can still be dense. In fact, I think it might've been his density that Sam fell in love with. Ah, the phone is ringing again. However, it's my boss.

* * *

(Friday. Nimbasa City. Darach's P.O.V.)

I know, Key Stones for gifts. It's not always easy. None of my brothers liked to dig for things, so I'd usually do it. Caitlin has a Key Stone, it's in a ring. I'll probably make Paul's into a wristband. The twins, the triplets &amp; Barry. Oh, boy. Liza, Tate &amp; Eileen are capable of their powers. Liza's would be a necklace, Tate's would be a wristband or ring. Liana would get an earring, Evan in a bandanna, Eileen perhaps in a glove. Barry's can go in his scarf. "Caitlin!"

(Caitlin's P.O.V.)

I was outside, but I know my father's voice when I hear it. I said, "Gothita, Ralts, return," recalling my team. I thought, "Is his boss here already? Perhaps one of the other members is here," as I ran through the backyard. I mean, I'm the youngest member of the Unova Elite 4 &amp; the newest. The only other name I know is our champion, Alder. Apparently, Lucian might be going into the Elite 4. I hope so.

* * *

(Saturday. Noon. Viridian Diner. Scott Jr.'s P.O.V.)  
I was waiting. It was nerve-racking, but I got things straightened out. If I see those kids again, it'll be interesting. They all filed in. Noland, Greta, Tucker, Azami, Lucy, Spenser, Ann, Greg, Anabel &amp; Brandon. I said, "Glad you guys could make it. Greta, Tucker, Spenser, you look exhausted from our last encounters." Greta said, "Well, what do you expect? I'm a karate teacher, plus I've got a special needs student." Tucker said, "I'm still working the kids for my play." Spenser said, "I'm still trying to staff-train her. Levi &amp; I go back." Azami said, "If anyone's ready to order, then we press this," &amp; held up a disc. I said, "I don't go here that often, but I'm stunned." Azami raised a brow &amp; said, "They've got 2 large conference rooms." She pressed the button, &amp; I saw the boy, Evan, with either Liana or Eileen. Evan said, "Welcome to the Viridian Family Diner, our specials are on the board you see before you. My name is Evan &amp; I will be one of your servers today." He then got a swift elbow to the ribs &amp; the girl said, "My name is Liana. As is customs, we respect our elders. Our senior discount goes for anyone 50 or older. Does that apply?" Spenser said, "It does to me." Ann &amp; Greg said, "The same for us." Anabel rolled her eyes, as did Lucy. Greta was eyeing those 2, as were Spenser &amp; Tucker. After they processed that, they stared at each other. Oh, boy. Eileen walked in &amp; said, "All alcoholic purchases are to be discussed with one of the managers or owners. However, the manager is currently busy, but a senior waiter or waitress can do that. Evan, take outside table 2, Liana, table 4. Jacob?" A boy who had been standing there said, "Alcoholic purchases for anyone?" Eileen smiled &amp; said, "Jacob, did I get that right?" Jacob had black hair, blue eyes &amp; said, "Yes, you did. Go back to your post &amp; then we'll talk." Eileen said, "Okay, Jacob," &amp; left. Jacob said, "Please forgive them. I am, in fact, a senior waiter." Azami said, "I'll have a #12." Greg said, "Give me the #11, extra lime." Spenser said, "So, Jacob, how come you're not out on your journey? Also, I'll have the #5." Jacob was taking notes &amp; said, "Master Spenser, I am in fact, on my journey. I'm saving money." Greta said, "So, you're Jacob?" Jacob said, "That's what it says on my birth certificate. Jacob Devin Matthews. I presume, that, you're Greta?" Greta said, "Indeed." At this point, Tucker spoke up &amp; said, "Then it's correct in guessing that your older brothers are Trent &amp; Derek?" Jacob said, "Correct. Sir, did you want anything?" addressing me. I said, "What's recommended?" Jacob looked like a kid, older than his siblings. He surprised me by saying, "If you were listening, all of those are the recommended beverages. I'm not old enough to drink, but I've been told, 'like father, like son'. My dad's personal favorite is the #3, but you've gotta sign a waiver." I looked at the menu &amp; said, "I'll go with the #8, if you don't mind." Jacob said, "Not at all. Are you all paying together or what?" Brandon said, "The families that are together, yes," &amp; was sitting next to Azami. Azami said, "Lucy &amp; I have our bill. As do Ann, Greg &amp; Anabel." Jacob made a note of that &amp; said, "We'll be back," leaving me to tell them where they'd be.

* * *

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

I said, "Evan, tuck your shirt in. Liana, put your towel away," noting Eileen was absent. I went down to the office where my father usually is, &amp; knocked. He said, "Come in, son." I did &amp; saw Eileen laying down. I handed him the copy of the orders. Dad was doing something on his computer &amp; I said, "Hey, you okay?" My sister stared at me &amp; said, "My teachers are here. Evan &amp; Liana don't listen to me." Dad said, "That's soon to change." I said, "Dad, what are you talking about?" He said, "Your cousins. A few of them will be starting to work here, but not all at once." I thought, "Oh, great." I said, "Eileen, what are you doing?" She was reading something, but I couldn't pinpoint what. She started wearing a blue bandanna. She said, "Reading my lines. Do I get to use Aunt Felina's Gyarados?" Dad said, "Yes, you do. I can assure you, you're not in trouble." At this, my sister sat up &amp; said, "Last time, I was." He said, "Well, after tonight's shift, Eileen, you're getting promoted. You'll be a junior waitress. Your training is complete, but, Jacob, you'll have to keep an eye on her." I said, "Sure thing. Hey, does that include Paul &amp; Reggie?" My father said, "I'm not sure. Eileen, the computer is yours, message your little boyfriend," leaving us. Eileen walked to the computer &amp; said, "What?" I said, "Who's the guy?" Eileen started typing &amp; said, "He's just a friend, who happens to be a boy. Not a boyfriend, just a friend." I couldn't resist &amp; said, "So, then what are Ash &amp; Gary?" She said, "The same. Friends, that just so happen to be boys," typing. I said, "So, dad let you name the teams for A.S.S.A.S.S.I.N.S." She said, "Yeah. Team 4 is the Royals. Team 3 is the Chiefs. Team 2 is the Mavericks. Lastly, Team 1 is the Warriors." I was impressed that she was keeping the theme going. She said, "The Black Royals, the Red Chiefs, the White Mavericks &amp; the Blue Warriors," referring to the color for each team's insignia.

* * *

(The same day. Dalton's P.O.V.)

I said, "Sounds good to me, bro," ending the call. Scott got Cerulean City, Saffron City, Lavender Town, Fuchsia City, Metallica Island, Cremini Town &amp; Pewter City. I got Olivine City, Lilycove City, LaRousse City, Hearthome City, &amp; Nimbasa City. That's a grand total of 7 gym locations. Maybe one day, we'll merge. Scott's got symbols &amp; I've got Prints. The symbols are all gold. Trainers can go for either challenge. If they take on Silver Prints, they get to use their own team, but Gold gives them rentals. With the exceptions of Pokémon that actually need to evolve at or above level 50, no Pokémon can be higher than level 50.

**Author's Note: And, scene! The other reason I made the changes I did is because of them in the anime. Professor Aurea (if she was married) would be Cedric's daughter-in-law, not his daughter. First day of school tomorrow! I look forward to reviews from you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Giovanni's Partner

**Author's Note: Okay, I don't have much to say. Really, I don't. Camille Waterflower and Eli Reynolds belong to me; so does the storyline. As for Todd Helms, he sorta does, sorta doesn't. He's Sabrina's father and they never named him in the anime, so I just gave him a name. Enjoy the revised version of chapter 8.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Giovanni's Meowth/Persian**

Beyond the shadow of a doubt, anyone can see that Persian is Giovanni's most trusted Pokémon. Was Persian his starter? No, a Machop and Geodude were. He received them simultaneously. One day, he was driving his Ford Mustang to a meeting in Kanto. What kind of meeting? Ah, the meetings. There are meetings for Gym Leaders, Elite 4 members, Frontier Brains and Champions. Yes, Champions of the Elite 4 (of whatever region) meet with the other champions and they discuss a variety of things. Gym Leader meetings are usually hosted in whatever city has the first opening. The duration of each meeting varies. For now, **(Yes, a mid-story author's note: Kanto, for now has 8 gym leaders and Lance is still the Kanto/Johto champion. Like I said, for now)**, that meant the 8 gym leaders of the 8 gyms. Flint Harrison of the Pewter Gym, Camille Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym, Lt. Surge of the Vermilion Gym, Todd Helms of the Saffron Gym, Eli Reynolds of the Celadon Gym, Koga Asaki of the Fuchsia Gym, Blaine Thompson of the Cinnabar Gym and Alexander and Isabel Matthews of the Viridian Gym. Attending the meeting on behalf of his twin brother **(Alexander is the youngest Matthews, but he is in fact Giovanni's twin brother. Giovanni is older by 5 seconds) **but not his sister-in-law is Giovanni. Aside Felina, Rachel, Professor Oak, Professor Aurea Juniper, Professor Cedric Juniper and her parents, Giovanni is the _only _adult that is allowed to call her "Isabel." Some will say "Samantha", "Sam" or a variant of "Isabel" such as "Izzy" or "Is" (by a few of her nephews), well, you get the gist.

* * *

He knew each gym leader and paid attention fairly well. Leading the meetings are the Elite 4 and Champion. The Kanto Elite 4 consists of Prima Grand, Bruno Morikawa, Agatha Rannells, and champion Lance Grayson. The meeting had just ended, and Lance and Bruno were the first ones out, as per usual. This was due to the fact that they both hold positions in the Johto Elite 4. Lance Grayson was born in Blackthorn City, but spent a good deal of his life in Vermilion City. Bruno Morikawa was born in Saffron City and built the Fighting Dojo. However, his parents ended up divorcing when he was a teenager. His father would go to his hometown of Cianwood City and his mother would stay in Saffron City. He and Lance (along with others) hold a dual citizenship. Giovanni preferred not to talk at these meetings, unless prompted. His sister-in-law was different.

* * *

At this meeting, he learned that Lt. Surge's eldest son is currently in Hoenn intent on doing what he likes and that his other kids are settling down. He learned that Koga's wife had been diagnosed with a terminal illness and that one of his students is new. He learned that Todd's only child would soon be taking over the Saffron Gym. He'd talk to Flint occasionally, about marriage and the similarities of Rock and Ground-types. Camille was out early, talking to Samantha. Eli would talk to everyone about random things. Today's announcement was random, well, to Giovanni anyway. Eli proudly announced that Celadon University would be opening its doors and that he was an inheritor of the school. Blaine would update the status of having a gym on an island with an active volcano.

* * *

As he was heading out with his sister-in-law, they were walking along when Samantha noticed an egg wasn't in its container. The egg was off-white, perhaps ivory in color. At the top, it had a slight bit of gold to it. Closer to the bottom, a light shade of brown. Giovanni picked up the egg and went to the already busy Pokémon Center in Viridian City. The egg began to glow and they picked up their pace. Why wasn't Samantha holding the egg? She was holding two of her one-year-olds; namely, Evan and Liana. While talking to Camille about battling strategies, her husband called saying that he was taking their youngest to the pediatrician. She had found out through a psychic message that her husband had Teleported them on Arcanine's back to his wife's location and also, she had Arcanine's ball, which she hadn't noticed until Liana began to fuss; she decided to return Arcanine after thanking him. She got a call at the center as the egg was glowing. The call regarded her youngest triplet who was being rushed to the hospital. Things were chaotic and Officer Jenny pulled in on her motorcycle, to make sure she had gotten this news. One of the Nurse Joys offered to take Evan, whereas Officer Jenny's sister offered to take Liana to the hospital. Giovanni's request from his sister was to know that his youngest niece would make it. The egg finally hatched, after Samantha had left. She had guessed it to be a Meowth and she in fact, guessed correctly. Meowth, however, wouldn't open his eyes. Giovanni called his wife, who would be coming to Kanto. If anything ever went hectic or wrong with any of Alex's children, his in-laws and brothers would stop whatever they were doing, just to make sure that things would be okay. Once Meowth opened his eyes, Giovanni was the first person to make eye contact. Meowth had to stay overnight and would worry when Giovanni left.

* * *

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Giovanni he used the phone. He obviously didn't dial Alex, Isabel or Palmer. He dialed Darach, who was in Sinnoh on a date. Oddly, in the harshest, tensest, and chaotic moments, Darach was able to stay calm, a trait he had picked up from his mother. Darach agreed to keep his brother posted. Hours into the late night, Giovanni and Meowth got visitors. Namely, his sons. Rachel, Felina and Isabel are extremely close, so Giovanni didn't expect to see his wife. When Meowth was taking a nap, Giovanni took some time with Reggie and Paul. Paul, however, didn't want to stay. Argenta took Paul back to the hospital, whereas Kenneth stayed with Giovanni, Reggie and Meowth. **(To be clear, Paul was 2 when this had happened; see chapter 3 for Reggie's age.) **Meowth survived the ordeal, but due to the circumstances, Meowth wouldn't be able to battle for the first two years of his life. Giovanni didn't care. As long as Meowth could battle and evolve into Persian, that's all that would matter. Reggie and Paul last saw their father's partner as the divorce was going on. For now, Giovanni had two major things on his mind: the survival of his niece and the survival of a new teammate.

* * *

**Date of revision: 6/21/15**

**Number of revisions: 5**

**What was revised: I said "along with other characters"; "along with others" just sounded better. 2 I added that the youngest (Eileen) was being rushed to the pediatrician. I figured if it just said she was rushed to the hospital right away, it wouldn't make any sense.**

**I said "or whatever region" instead of "of whatever region."**

**I said "along with other characters"; "along with others" just sounded better.**

**I added that the youngest (Eileen) was being rushed to the pediatrician. I figured if it just said she was rushed to the hospital right away, it wouldn't make any sense.**

**I revealed how Liana and Evan got in their mothers' arms.**

**I removed the conversation before the A/N. I will explain it below.**

**Explanations I feel I owe you for this chapter: Arcanine **_**can **_**legally learn Teleport. You were probably wondering (if you have read the original, that is) **_**how **_**they got to Viridian City. Plus, me saying that Viridian City was already busy **_**doesn't count **_**as a revision. Why? When I originally typed this up, "already" was whited out. The same thing happened when I was editing Misty's mom's name and the E4 surnames the first time around. I edited their last names because I knew I could do better than what I did.**

**As for what happened to Eileen, she stopped breathing after suffering her first asthma attack. She wasn't diagnosed with asthma until she turned two, but was born with it.**

**A/N: So, now you know what's up, if you're just beginning with this story. If you're not, now things make sense. Read, review, follow, fave, vote and ask! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: HARLEY!

Ages:

Harley- 12

Derek- 12

**Author's note: Another chapter that Paul &amp; Reggie don't appear in. Look at the ages; those are the characters that this chapter focuses on. I should've cleared this up in chapter 8, but, I'm kinda, oh, I don't know, STRESSED! Sorry about that. HMA stands for Hybrid Martial Arts &amp; will have elements of various martial arts (e.g. karate, aikido, MMA, weapons). Known HMAs (Hybrid Martial Artists) in the story are Jenna (an important OC), Greta, Dahlia, Spenser, Sergio, Maylene, Korrina, Lucas, Brendan, Eileen, Trent, Brawly, Chuck, Darach, &amp; Calem. I was expecting PMs &amp; reviews for my 2 new fics that I brought up in the last chapter. Since I've got 10 reviews (15 more &amp; I'm halfway there) for the story &amp; this chapter is relatively short, I'll go for it. Okay. "They've Gone Too Far" involves a myriad of characters who are known by a color (and/or gem) along with an element. Every story has to have villains, right? Well, "They've Gone Too Far" has 5 major ones and I'll only reveal 2 of their identities. Hunter J is one &amp; Lysandre is another. The villainous team is called "Team Hellfire". Like I said, it involves a ton of romance. If you have played games (all generations), your assistance is needed! Because Contestshipping is one of my favorite ships (and the last time I checked my notes), the only guarantee for this story; thanks in advance to Smile Like Korrina. Now, the elemental ideas, I give props to VerifiedBreeze. They're good writers. Okay, enough of my talking (for now). This is taking place at the same time as chapter 4, just in a different perspective. I don't own Harley-Davidson motorcycles. Because I can, here's the disclaimer in another language.**

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Harley!**

Twelve years ago, 2 boys came into the world. In different parts, no less. Alexander &amp; Isabel Matthews were ecstatic to welcome another child. When the results came in, both were overcome with mixed emotions. Isabel wanted a daughter. In their new hometown of Viridian City, a gym was being built. Meanwhile, on their new island home, Levi &amp; Ann Ivy were also expecting their second child, a son. Levi understood that his brother-in-law (Alex) looked up to his brothers; most of all, Darach. Alex (having heard the stories from Isabel) gave Levi ideas. Levi didn't feel like his new son would need a middle name. Alex said, "So, Levi, what are you gonna name the little tyke?" Levi shrugged &amp; said, "He's not gonna be Levi Jr. I don't know. Ann just liked the name 'Danny' &amp; we stuck with it." Alex said, "How about Harley?" Levi thought about it &amp; said, "I'll ask Ann. What about you?" Alex said, "I don't think I'll be getting an Alex Jr. I think I should ask Darach." Levi said, "Out of all your brothers, Darach seems to be used the most in your conversations. Why not go with Darach, but spell it differently?" Alex said, "D-e-r-e-k. Derek. You're her brother, what," Levi said, "Really? I had _no _clue," sarcastically. Alex said, "I was thinking of using Alexander for a middle name. Derek Alexander Matthews." Levi said, "Or Augustine," referring to Alex's childhood friend, Augustine Sycamore. At this, Alex beamed. All awaited the arrivals of 2 new Matthews. Ann was visiting her hometown of Slateport City at the time, &amp; ended up having little Harley there. Harley &amp; Derek hit it off when they were younger. As times changed, Harley didn't always get to see Derek. However, there was a field trip to Hoenn &amp; Harley &amp; Derek were approaching their 10th birthdays. Did they battle? You bet.

(Derek vs. Harley, age 10)

Harley smiled at his cousin who had also received his partner. Wearing a blue shirt with a green jacket &amp; pants to match, a purple-haired trainer said, "Cacnea, darling, come on out!" Derek smirked as he enlarged his new partner's ball. The dirty-blonde-haired trainer said, "I chose the right one. Charmander, you're up!" At this, Harley frowned.

Derek said, "The first move is yours." Harley said, "Cacnea, Pin Missile!" His new partner complied &amp; Derek said, "Charmander, crank up the heat: Ember!" Ember was a one-hit KO, for Cacnea was newly-hatched.

* * *

(2 years later. A lake in Johto)

A boy who had dirty-blonde-hair certainly had changed; his hair was a little darker, that it almost looked rustic. He grabbed his lure, Good Rod, &amp; Lake Ball. Doing the same, another boy joined him. Derek recognized this boy, but couldn't pinpoint why. Derek's line pulled &amp; he said, "I got a bite, man, it's heavy!" The other boy said, "You've been fishing before, haven't you?" Derek said, "No. Can you help me?" The other boy grabbed Derek &amp; said, "Reel it in &amp; be ready to catch it!" It was a Qwilfish! Derek said, "Qwilfish, huh?" at the same time the other boy pulled on his catch. Derek said, "Cyndaquil, you're up!" The boy sent out his Cacnea &amp; said, "Pin Missile on the Remoraid!" Both threw their balls &amp; recognized each other. Harley said, "How about a battle? My new Spinarak vs. your Cyndaquil." Derek said, "You'll lose, but I'm game."

The boys got into position &amp; Derek started with an Ember, to which Harley countered with Fury Swipes. Derek said, "No way!" Spinarak began to glow &amp; in its place stood an Ariados. Harley said, "Leech Life!" He won &amp; began to walk off. Derek said, "**HARLEY**! You cheated!" Harley turned to face his cousin, before walking off. Those 2 would end up being great friends &amp; skilled rivals.

* * *

**Author's Note: The disclaimer was in Spanish. Okay. "Leading Viridian, Rocket Style?" takes place when Ash is heading home to Kanto from Unova. Alexa is with him, but is called by Viola in a sense of urgency. Before departing, Ash is given an egg. He walks through Viridian City, but is kidnapped. The egg has hatched, but this could be the end for our hero. Not only does he meet his father, but a brother &amp; sister he had briefly heard about. He becomes friends with the unlikeliest group of people, but, as long as a certain fiery Water trainer is with him, he'll do whatever it takes.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Indigo Excitement!

**Ages:**

**Cody, Ash, Gary, Alyssa and the triplets- 7**

**Paul- 8**

**Clair Hollingshead- 14**

**Lance Grayson- 16**

**Reggie and Trent- 17**

**Professor Oak- 50**

**Agatha Rannells- 51**

**Carter Williams- 10**

**Samantha- 42**

**Professor Matthews- 44**

**Greta- 19**

**A/N: I only own my OCs and the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Indigo Plateau Excitement!**

(Pallet Town. 10am. Monday. Prof. Oak's lab. Cody's P.O.V.)

I said, "Hey guys; girls. Uh, Leni, who's this guy?" As I walked in, I noticed a guy about our age with Leni. Another girl who looked like Leni walked in.

Eileen said, "Now it's fair. Ash, Gary, Alyssa, Cody, this is my sister, Liana and that's my brother, Evan." She paused and said, "Evan, Liana, these are my friends. Well, you know Ash and Gary, but this is Alyssa and that's Cody." Liana was wearing a green top with a skirt and Evan was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Both of them were staring at me.

I sat down and said, "They're not crutches, they're canes. On certain days I can walk without them."

Eileen said, "I was against bringing these two, but my grandfather persisted. I should've mentioned this: I'm the youngest out of my family by," but was cut off by Liana.

Liana said, "I was born at 4:17am and a minute later, Evan came along. Another minute later, at 4:19, Eileen was born."

Eileen sighed and said, "Rub it in all you want."

Professor Oak walked in and said, "Ah, Liana and Evan. Good to see you."

Liana said, "Hi, Professor Oak."

Evan said, "Hi."

I felt like an outcast, but as if reading my mind, Eileen quickly changed the subject. She said, "Professor Oak, it's almost on!" Gary's grandfather was kind enough to let us come over and watch a live broadcast of the Indigo League. Despite it being only 10:00, an Elite Four member was battling. As he was flipping through channels, Liana asked, "So, Squirt, why did you say Alyssa and Cody are special?"

Eileen's face reddened and she said, "Leaf's from Unova, like Mom. Coder's from Kalos, like Dad," referring to our nicknames.

Evan said, "Wait, who are Leaf and Coder?"

At this, Leni face-palmed, and I noticed something. I said, "Leni, if you don't mind my asking, I've got a question for you."

She nodded and said, "Fire away, Cody. Oh and Evan, Liana, those are their nicknames. Honestly, if you were listening, you'd know that."

Evan clicked his tongue and said, "We were. We just did it to annoy you." Before I could ask, the battle came on.

Professor Oak smiled and said, "Ah, Agatha's up."

An announcer said, "Welcome back, folks. On the challenger's side, we have Carter Williams from Viridian City!" At this, the triplets beamed. The announcer continued, "Carter's opponent is a tough one to beat. Carter himself is the tenth champion of the Indigo League. Very few manage to make it past his opponent. The Ghost mistress herself, also hailing from Viridian City, Agatha!

The ref said, "This'll be a 5-on-5 battle. The match is over when either side loses all of their Pokémon. Only the challenger can substitute and there is no time limit. Is that clear?"

Agatha had a Poké Ball at the ready and she proceeded to enlarge it. "Crystal clear," she said.

Carter pulled out a Great Ball and said, "Yeah, I've got it." He then enlarged it.

The ref said, "Begin the battle!"

Agatha said, "Gastly, I choose you!" tossing the ball.

Carter flicked the ball off of his hand and said, "Pidgeotto, it's your turn!" He seemed really calm when Agatha commanded an attack, but that's when the power went out.

"Darn it," Liana said, snapping her fingers.

"Oh man, that's not fair!" Evan said, folding his arms and frowning. Eileen said nothing, but I could tell that she was also bummed out about this. I looked at the others. However, their guess was as good as mine.

"Besides the fact that he's from your hometown like Agatha, what's the big deal?" Ash asked.

"Seriously, you act like he's a celebrity," Gary said sarcastically.

Liana, who looked like she was in love said, "He's _**so**_ dreamy."

Evan uncrossed his arms and he began to grin. "Carter's an amazing battler. He's already defeated Prima and Bruno. Get this: he only has 12 Pokémon and he's only had to use two!" he said, eagerly.

Eileen also began to smile a little. "Carter should serve as an inspiration to all upcoming trainers. He's amazing with his health, though. He's got asthma that usually flares up. He was almost about to faint when they handed him the trophy because that's how heavy his breaths were. It looks like he's doing better today," she said.

"So, Leni, what I wanted to ask, well," I began. I stopped myself when I noticed her look at her watch that I didn't even know she was wearing. I also noticed Evan and Liana getting up to leave.

"I'll message you in the game tonight. We probably have to reset. We've gotta go. We're supposed to help Dad out at the restaurant," Eileen said.

Liana turned to her sister and said, "Just us, not _you_."

For the first time in what seemed like hours but was probably mere minutes, Professor Oak chose to say something. "That reminds me, Eileen. Your father called and said he wanted you to start to work at the facility," he said.

"Thanks for letting me know, Professor," Eileen replied.

"Well, it was good seeing you all again and it was nice to meet you, Alyssa and Cody," Liana said.

"Later. At least we got to hang out a little bit today," Evan said. He and Liana proceeded to leave. After they closed the door, Eileen got up.

"I'll see you sooner or later. I'm sorry for their behavior. Thank you for having us, Professor. Oh, and if my father calls, tell him I'm on my way," she said.

"Sure thing," Professor Oak said.

* * *

(A little while later. The diner. Reggie's P.O.V.)

Mom had called and asked me to take Paul to the facility. It's been a while since I was last there and I said we'd eat lunch at the diner first. I was driving Uncle Alex's Audi A6 convertible. Paul was riding shotgun. "Hey Paul, we're here," I said as I put it into park. We got out of the car and when we walked in, there was Evan; in a uniform, eyes glued to some menus he was holding.

"Welcome to the Viridian Family Diner. I'm Evan and I'll be your server this afternoon," he said. He looked up at us and I noticed Liana coming from another part of the restaurant.

"Dad, dad, look who's here!" she said, racing to join Evan. Our uncle came out of a hallway to see what was going on. He assigned them to do something else for a little bit and off they went. I noticed a camera earlier, but didn't think much of it. However, _now _I'm curious.

"Uncle Alex, what's with those two? What's up with the camera?" I asked.

He sighed, rifled a hand through his hair and said, "They've been engaging in wet towel fights. However, they've been a little tense lately." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a smirk form on Paul's face.

"Is Evan tense because he found his off button?" Paul asked.

"Paul," I said, but was cut off by glass breaking and a familiar shriek. Our uncle bolted to the source and Trent came out.

"Hey Reg. Hey Pauly," Trent said. Paul grunted at his nickname. Trent and I exchanged a knowing glance.

"It beats being called 'plumhead'," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I looked at Trent again and Paul sighed. "It was a rhetorical question," he said, deciding to stare out the window. I decided to change the subject.

"Trent, where's Eileen?" I asked.

"The facility. I hope she's okay," Trent said. _That _got Paul's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's still getting pushed around by Evan and Liana. I tried to hide it from Mom a little while ago, but I wasn't too successful. Mom said that it wasn't too hard to see. Right now, she's with Mom. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but as you can see, I've got an occasion to attend," Trent answered. I looked at him. He wasn't wearing a waiter's uniform, but at least he made sure to clean up.

"So by an 'occasion', you mean a date?" Paul asked. Trent nodded. I ignored Paul's comment.

"Nice. Who with?" I asked.

Trent grinned and said, "You remember the Saffron Gym Leader's daughter, Sabrina, right?"

I said, "Sounds like you scored big," but the TV cut me off.

"Unbelievable! Agatha's Zubat is unable to battle! Congratulations to Carter Williams on his newly-evolved Pidgeot and his victory over Agatha," the announcer said. There was a pause and it zoomed in on the announcer. "I've just been given the word that Carter is facing Lance tomorrow night. Once again, I'd like to congratulate Carter Williams of Viridian City on his teammate's evolution and his victory over Agatha!" he finished. I was going to resume where I left off, but I don't see Trent anywhere.

"He left," Paul said. Before I could say anything, he continued, "While you had your eyes glued to the TV, Trent looked at his watch and realized he had to leave or else he'd be late." Wait, Trent can usually talk over a TV pretty well. I look at Paul. He was able to read Trent's facial expressions.

'He's not supposed to be seeing her at all, according to Aunt Sam. So if neither side's parents approved, then that means they're going behind their parents' backs!' I thought. I looked at the TV screen to see what time it was. 10:30am and then, it hit me. Uncle Alex is here, Aunt Sam is at the facility and the Saffron Gym isn't a gym until noon; it's like an institution for psychics in training. 'Oh, he had this planned,' I thought.

* * *

(Half an hour later. The facility. Clair's P.O.V.)

I was unsure of being here in Viridian City, but Lance seemed pretty content. We entered the facility. I turned to Lance and said, "It looks like no one's here." Just then, a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes showed up; I knew who she was.

She said, "Welcome to the facility. I'm Sam Matthews, one of this city's gym leaders." She stared at Lance for a few additional seconds and said, "You must be Lance. It's an honor to have you here."

Lance bowed, a tradition of ours. "Yes. I'm Lance. I feel a little bad that we haven't talked at the meetings before," he said.

Samantha chuckled at this and said, "Well, only 4 of my kids aren't on their journeys right now and my youngest three are triplets."

Lance nodded and said, "Well, I'm not sure how much TV you watch, but I have a championship battle on the line tomorrow and I was wondering if I could train with my Gyarados and my Dragonair. Clair, maybe you can train with your Dratini." I looked at the ball I was holding and felt Lance's hand on my shoulder.

"It just feels too early, Lance," I said.

Lance let Gyarados and Dragonair out and said, "I understand, Clair. Believe me. Don't you have your Kingdra with you?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed Kingdra's ball. I then noticed a little girl who looked _just _like her mother walked in.

She smiled and said, "I can't believe it! You're _the _Lance Grayson!" Lance smiled, used to the attention.

"Airr," Dragonair cooed. The girl's gaze shifted to Dragonair.

"I can't believe I'm _this _close to a Dragonair," she said.

"There you are," Sam's voice rang. She walked to us, keeping an eye on the little girl.

"I wasn't doing anything," the little girl said.

"I didn't say you were. I'm so sorry, you two. Lance, Clair, this is my baby, Eileen," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_Mom_, I'm not a baby," Eileen said.

"The name sounds familiar. Wait a minute! _You're _the ace cadet I've been hearing about!" Lance said. I was shocked. She was what, 5? Her mother didn't seem too surprised.

"Champion said what?" Eileen asked.

"From the Viridian Police. I'm willing to say that you're familiar with the G-Men?" he said.

"Lance, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mom, what are the G-Men?" Eileen asked.

"The G-Men is a government agency. Our main branch used to be located in Kalos and the champions are in charge of running it. Kanto and Johto thankfully have a joint branch. So, are you in?" Lance asked.

"I can't even train a Pokémon, let alone _have _one," Eileen said, sounding dejected at the last part. Suddenly, there was a splash and we turned to the pool. A blue Pokémon that I never saw before came out. It seemed to have heard Eileen and tackled her to the ground.

"However, it _doesn't mean _we can't be friends. Come on, Greninja, that tickles!" she said, giggling.

"Greninja?" I asked.

"He's mine. He was a gift from my husband from the Kalos region, where he's originally from and if memory serves, where my father-in-law started the G-Men," Sam answered.

"Father-in-law?" Lance asked. Greninja had his fun with Eileen and she had gotten to her feet.

"Yeah. Neil Matthews was my grandpa. I remember now. He founded the G-Men as a way for regions to help each other in their time of need and some other things I can't remember," Eileen said. When we finished our training, Lance had pulled out one of his business cards.

"Here's my number, in case you want to join," Lance said. Eileen took the card, a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm not saying you'll lose, Lance, but what happens if Carter beats you tomorrow?" she asked. Lance looked at his Dragonite and then her.

"Fourteen is the minimum age that someone is put in charge. Thank you for letting us train here," Lance said.

* * *

(Eileen's P.O.V.)

We saw the two Blackthorn trainers off and I put the card in my pocket. Mom didn't have a problem, but I still wanted to think about it.

GOVERNMENT MEN

KANTO AND JOHTO HQ

LANCE GRAYSON, DIR.

Kanto line: 119-686-6160

Johto line: 582-175-0242

'I guess that's a good thing that I didn't have to work at the diner,' I thought to myself, putting the card in my pocket and lying down. I thought I'd get some strength training in. I sat up slowly.

"Don't hurt yourself," a familiar voice said. I turned and smiled.

"Greta, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I called her," Mom said. She smiled and continued, "It's nice to meet you, Greta. Alex and Eileen have told me quite a few things about you."

"Good things, I hope?" Greta asked.

"Why would I say anything bad?" I said.

"Greta was concerned when your father didn't drop you off for training. I thought I'd call her and let her know," Mom replied.

"I thought I'd see how your offense techniques are coming. I guess we'll have to w," but she was cut off by her Pokégear ringing.

"This is Greta. No sir, I can't say I have. Hang on," she said, putting whoever she was on the phone with on hold.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Sabrina is MIA. Her father wants to know when you last saw Trent," Greta said.

"Actually, I haven't seen him in a while," Mom said, folding her arms. So that's why he had that stupid grin on his face. Payback time.

* * *

(Flashback. That morning. 8am.)

"_There you have it, folks. Carter Williams from Viridian City and is now the tenth champion of the Indigo League and he'll be facing the Elite 4 tomorrow!"_

"_From Four Island in the Sevii Archipelago, let's give it up for Prima Grand!" Prima was Carter's first opponent of the Elite 4. She specialized in Ice-types. It would be a 5-on-5. _

"_Dewgong, let's go!" Prima's first choice._

"_Starmie, it's your turn!" Carter's first choice. The battle was epic. He was able to knock out Dewgong, Slowbro and Lapras before Starmie fell to Jynx._

"_Carter's Starmie is unable to battle. The match goes to Prima and Jynx!"_

"_Starmie, you were great. Return," Carter said. Prima was the green trainer; Carter, the red. One red bar faded on Carter's side. _

"_Let's see what he'll call out. I bet it's a Flareon," Evan had said. He soon ate his words._

"_Pidgeotto, it's your turn!" Carter's second choice._

"_Interesting. You _do _know that Pidgeotto isn't a good choice against Jynx, don't you?" Carter merely nodded. None of us knew how, but Pidgeotto defeated Jynx and Cloyster. Then again, Cloyster is half Water._

"_Let's give a warm welcome to Bruno Morikawa from Cianwood City!" Bruno was Carter's next opponent. It was another 5-on-5 and like with Prima, Carter used Pidgeotto and Starmie._

"Vaporeon, Water Gun," Trent commanded, snapping me from my dream. I jolted upright and threw my pillow at him. Liana's bed was empty. Drat. She was up.

"Trent! Get _out _of my room!" I said.

(Flashback end. The above scenes in italics was the dream.)

* * *

"Trent said he had a special occasion in Saffron City. He didn't say who with," I said.

Mom gave me a look that I thought for sure meant I was in trouble.

"I think that she's with Trent. Okay. Bye," Greta said, hanging up. "Thanks for the info, Eileen. Maybe we can train later this week to see where your strength is," Greta said, going out. As soon as she left, I decided to drink some water and change. I went to see Samurott and Feraligatr at one of our two Olympic-sized pools. We had four pools. One pool was for larger Water-types like Samurott and Feraligatr. The second pool was for the smaller Pokémon. Professor Oak and even some breeders would send baby Water-types over to make sure they knew how to swim. The third pool was a wave pool so trainers and Pokémon alike could surf. The last pool was actually a pool for trainers to swim and train and it was our other Olympic-sized pool.

"Hey, Samurott. Hi Feraligatr," I said to two of the starters.

"Fer," Feraligatr said, surfacing slightly. I began to pet her. I looked at Samurott.

"Samurott?" I asked, approaching the Unova starter.

Samurott opened his mouth and aimed a Hydro Cannon at me, knocking me into the pool. When I surfaced, Samurott and Feraligatr were laughing.

"Samurott, I didn't need to be soaked. Trent did that this morning," I said, wading to the Unova starter. Samurott looked disappointed that someone had beat him to it.

"Having fun getting squirted, are we?" a familiar voice teased. Paul.

"Samurott decided to give me a shower," I said, getting out. I noticed a shape take its form in the water.

"Vay. Vaporeon," mom's Vaporeon had called. I nodded.

"Thanks Vaporeon. I have to check the pH meter at the other pool," I said to Paul, drying off slightly.

"Wanna race?" he asked, an amused smirk appearing on his face. Ordinarily, I'd agree to, but Mom was pretty strict about us racing.

"Maybe later," I said, walking to our other pool. I was heading to the pool where we trained the baby Water-types. There were actually some in there, too!

"Wow, they're so little," Paul said. I nodded and went to look at the meter. I couldn't read it. Next thing I knew, I could. Paul wasn't smirking. I looked up and saw Reggie.

"A little wet behind the ears?" he teased. I sighed and watched the baby Buizel looking on.

"Not funny, Reggie. I don't want you scaring this little guy," I said, pointing to the baby Buizel who smirked. I wonder who taught him that. Buizel got Reggie wet, just not as wet as Reggie got me.

"Reggie!" Mom was calling. Reggie sighed and went to her. I put the baby back down.

"I really wonder why Trent went on a date with Sabrina. He knows he's not supposed to see her," I said.

"Guess he must love her. He doesn't have to be so troublesome," Paul huffed. I looked at him. Troublesome?

"When did you learn that one?" I asked.

"Um, I've known about it since we were 3. Jacob said that you, Evan and Liana can be troublesome. I don't know what he meant, but I don't think it's true. Well, you aren't, anyway," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Feelin' the love, Paul. Anyway, I'm going to go change and we can get down to battling," I said, going off to the locker room we had.

* * *

(Paul's P.O.V.)

Battling? Us?

"Hi, Paul," a calm voice said, snapping me from my train of thought.

"Hi, Aunt Sam," I said.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited to battle?" she asked. Where was Reggie?

"Sorta. Hey, Aunt Sam, where's Reggie?" I finally managed to say.

"Picking up Liana and Evan from the diner. So, what do you think of Valencia Island?" she asked. The diner was 10 miles from here.

"It's alright. Aunt Sam, why do Evan and Liana push Eileen around so much?" I asked. She looked at me. I then noticed her face was red. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Your father called. He wants to know why he doesn't have any custody," she answered.

"Hey, I'm dressed!" Eileen called.

"Aunt Sam, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright, Paul," she said, kissing my forehead.

"Gross," I said, trying to wipe it off.

"I'm going to get the others. Don't kill each other," she said, going out to the little storage room.

"We won't!" Eileen hollered. I sighed.

"So, Dad doesn't have any custody?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't. You know how much Aunt Felina loves you, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, she seems to have these bone-crushing hugs for Reggie whenever he's been out for a while," I answered. After losing a tag battle, I noticed Eileen had intently been staring at Reggie.

"Reggie, I challenge you to a battle!" Eileen said. Reggie smirked and they ended up in a draw. We'd be staying over.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

"Okay, so what are the rules?" Reggie asked his cousin. Trent was getting reprimanded for seeing Sabrina by his father.

"How about a three on three?" Eileen asked.

"Why not a full battle?" Paul chipped in.

"I don't know if I'll always have 6 on me. Besides, a rematch wouldn't be too fun if it wasn't the same as the original," Eileen answered, coolly.

"So then it'll be a three on three and substitutions freely on either side. I like the idea," Reggie said.

"Deal," Eileen said, shaking his hand. Eileen had even gotten Paul to agree to go on a journey with her.

After everyone had gone to bed, it was 9:15. Unable to sleep, our heroine decided to make a call. She quietly went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"_Kanto G-Men HQ, how may I direct your call?" _a woman said.

"I'd like to speak to Lance. It's important," she said.

"_Wait one moment," _the woman said. Eileen looked around.

"Hey, Lance. About that offer," Eileen began.

* * *

**Done at last! I can't believe I ended it in a cliffhanger! Okay, the only error I really feel like pointing out right now is that in the original, I said that Professor Oak walked in twice. He only walked in once and I shouldn't have made that mistake. At the end, you might recall I mentioned a game. No one had ever guessed it in the reviews, so I thought I'd tell you. The game Eileen and Cody were parodying was "Champions of Norrath"; a fun game, I might add. The Gulpin they were battling represented the first "level", per se. In the first level, you have to battle goblins and then face the goblin boss. Then you go to ogres and the ogre boss. Then spiders and the spider queen. Then fire ants and the fire ant queen. Then I think it's vampires and you have several mini bosses along the way in the form of grim reaper-like creatures that now looking back on it, vaguely resemble a Dusknoir. Anyway, the game was pretty fun. My brother and I used to play it a lot and we even had its sequel. The hardest boss in the original had to be the ant queen. Did you know that an ant queen actually has wings? Their bites hurt more than the regular ones. Oh yeah, remember how in the original (if you do, congrats, if you don't, that's okay) version, Carter and the triplets had some sort of variant of "I choose you" as their catchphrase? About that. I really like Ash's catchphrase (can you blame me?), but I'm using OCs and I kind of like giving them their own thing. You learned that Carter's is "Starmie (or whatever Pokémon he's using), it's your turn!" In chapter 19, you'll learn Eileen's. Evan's and Liana's will come later, I promise. I just don't know when. **

**Anyway, I ended it with a cliffhanger because if you read chapter 6, it's obvious that Eileen accepted Lance's offer to join the G-Men. Before I say anything else, I want to point out that the champions of each region's branch being leaders was **_**not **_**my idea. That idea goes to ****I am Lu****. You might know Lu as the author of "The Ash Connection" and its sequel "The Ash Connection II: the Rising." That's where the idea came from, so credit goes to Lu on that one. **

**Now in chapters 17 and 19, Eileen mentions being a G-Man. Well, this chapter kind of goes into how she became one. As for Jacob, well, I might do a one-shot on that and as of this point in the story, Jacob **_**doesn't know **_**that his sister has joined. Also, I want you all to know that this chapter takes place 6 days before the first and 4-5 days before the seventh. Yeah, I know I said that this takes place **_**after**_**, but I thought I'd change it. Four chapters altogether take place before chapter one. I know it's a little complex, but that's how I write. Don't like? Don't read. Also, the disclaimer was originally in French and if I offended any French readers, I'm deeply sorry. This chapter was originally posted on the 20th anniversary of my grandfather's death and was supposed to be up on Independence Day.  
**

**Question of the chapter: You land in the Pokémon world. Which league conference would you want to see first and why? The Indigo League, because it's the first league Ash ever competed in? The Orange League, because it's the first (and so far only) league Ash has ever won? The Johto League, because it's where we saw Ash defeat Gary and Charizard go up against Blaziken? The Sinnoh League, because it's where we saw a trainer with a Darkrai and a Latios? Where Ash actually defeated Darkrai and drew with Latios? The Unova League, because it introduced the first female professor of the games? The Kalos League, because it has yet to air? Maybe some of you who have played X, Y or both know it's awesome and are already thinking up names for it. I'd pretty much say the Indigo League for me, because like I said, it's where Ash first competed. Leave your answer in the review box. Oh, and before I forget, where Reggie had said that Trent looked good, I WAS NOT in any way, shape or form implying that Reggie is gay. Reggie was just pointing out that Trent actually looked decent and not like an idiot. It was Trent's first date, but he had been to a few formal occasions before and didn't look formal. At all. Please keep in mind that Reggie and Trent are cousins. If it seemed like I was trying to make Reggie gay and it offended you, I'm sorry, but that's just the only way that that scene would've worked. If a review says that Reggie is gay, it WILL BE DELETED. **

**Okay, that's all from me. Read, review, fave, follow, vote and ask!**

**Bye!**

**Date of revision: 7/7/15**


	11. Chapter 11: Jessie, James, and Meowth!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MUSIC. Sort of. The beginning dialogue is the Sinnoh motto &amp; the ending dialogue is the motto from generation 1. Other characters mentioned are characters of the day, Cassidy, Butch, Madame Boss (if you've read chapters 1-10: the paternal grandmother of a good bit of my OCs; which I own), one of my OCs, Miyamoto (Jessie's biological mother) &amp; Giovanni. In the dialogue, quotes mean that they are singing; no quotes mean that they are talking. In advance, the disclaimer is in another language. (Deviously smirks. I warned you.). Unless upon request, this is the only "musical chapter". **

**QUEENSPELLER67: Oh, great.**

**Meowth: What's wrong, author-boss?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: How do you feel about being ex-villains?**

**Meowth: Like, former?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes.**

**Meowth: It's okay by me.**

**James: Hold it!**

**Jessie: Yeah, there you are.**

**Jessie &amp; James look at the stuff the author has typed.**

**Jessie: Am I gorgeous &amp; allowed to wring Cassidy's neck?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, and, I'm not sure.**

**Jessie: Works for me.**

**James: Am I handsome &amp; allowed to (depending on your plans, dear author) harm Botch?**

**Butch: IT'S BUTCH, YOU TWIT!**

**James: Well?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, and, like YOU said, it depends on my plans.**

**Jessie: So, what (besides the usual stuff) is bugging you?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Lack of reviews, I have to (mostly because I want to) do an in memory of section at the bottom author's note. Especially because one involves Meowth.**

**Meowth: Me?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Not you, per se. You &amp;**

**Meowth: Other Meowth.**

**James: There's something else. I know that.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Well, it seems that my readers are **_**bored**_**.**

**Jessie, James &amp; Meowth smile.**

**Team Rocket Trio: What are our cues?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: You'll know them. Hit it!**

**Jessie: "Is that the sound of a bored audience I hear?"**

**James: "It may be faint, but it speaks to me loud &amp; clear."**

**Jessie: "On the wind!"**

**James: "Past the many stars!"**

**Meowth: "In all your ears!"**

**Jessie: "A fiction by any other name can be bittersweet."**

**James: "When things are out of place, our work is incomplete!"**

**Jessie: "Erasing boredom at a breakneck pace."**

**James: "Dashing all flamers, putting them in their place."**

**Jessie: Jessie.**

**James: James.**

**Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name.**

**Jessie &amp; James: "We're Team Rocket!"**

**Jessie's Wobbuffet: Wob!**

**James's Mime Jr.: "Mime, m-m-mime mime!"**

**Jessie, James &amp; Meowth: "And we're in your faces!"**

**Jessie's Wobbuffet: Wobba.**

**James's Mime Jr: Mime, mime mime.**

**All: Team Rocket, signing off for now.**

**Author's Note: That's half of it. By the way: 'EC' stands for 'Early Childhood', 'BBG' stands for 'Bridge Bike Gang', 'PT' {unfortunately} stands for 'Pokémon Tech', 'TRA' stands for 'Team Rocket Academy', &amp; 'TR' just stands for 'Team Rocket'. Note I changed things around; I don't own the song "Sweet Baby James" by James Taylor. James Taylor owns the aforementioned song. I changed things around, **_**why**_**? See the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****Δεν είμαι κύριος**** Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Jessie, James, &amp; Meowth**

(Jessie: EC)

A little girl was crying into her mother's white Team Rocket uniform. Her mother was known by the name Miyamoto. Miyamoto, despite _who _she worked for &amp; with, for that matter, was a very sweet woman &amp; would do anything to protect her daughter, the girl who is currently crying is Jessie, identified by her bright crimson hair, opposed to her mother's magenta hair. A young man (perhaps younger than Miyamoto herself) cleared his throat. Ordinarily, Miyamoto would've _**snapped**_, but then another man was next to him. The first man had brown hair, combed down, the man next to him had black hair. He combed it earlier, but things happen when you're in Lumiose City.

The first man said, "Miss, is this your daughter?"

Miyamoto covered Jessie's ears &amp; said, "What's it to you?"

The second man elbowed the first &amp; said, "We don't have any profanities."

Miyamoto uncovered Jessie's little ears &amp; Jessie looked at the men.

The first man said, "Allow introductions. I am Giovanni &amp; this is my _younger _brother," but was swiftly cut off by a glare from the second man.

The second man said, "We're twins &amp; Gio is older by 2 seconds. My name is Alexander. You're Miyamoto, correct?"

Miyamoto said, "Yes, that would be correct. It would be better off if I knew how you know me."

Alexander said, "We are the youngest sons of Madame Boss."

Miyamoto (not wanting Jessie to know what Team Rocket is or what they do) told Jessie to go to the nearby playground.

Giovanni said, "Innocence."

Miyamoto folded her arms &amp; said, "Which one of you is her 'brat-boy'?"

The men exchanged looks &amp; Alexander said, "All of us. She calls all of us her 'brat-boys'. The day dad met mom, well, things just went from there."

Giovanni said, "That term is mostly used on Alex &amp; I. Mother is a very stern, yet honest woman. I think. We understand that you're visiting,"

Miyamoto said, "Actually, I had just won my 5th ribbon a week ago &amp; was a runner-up in the Kalos Grand Festival. My husband, a trainer was the runner-up in the Vertress League, which was recent. Two weeks ago &amp; he just g-got killed."

Alexander said, "Right, which is why we're glad we found you."

Giovanni said, "We are the only ones still _living _in Kalos. Our brothers have scattered. We've come to offer you a position."

Miyamoto said, "My Jessie," &amp; looked over at her daughter staring at the very few familiar Pokémon.

Alexander said, "Though no daughters, mother understands the meaning of family. We will soon relocate to Kanto."

Giovanni pulled a card out of his business suit pocket &amp; said, "Because we don't know when _we'll _relocate, this is mother's number."

Alexander bowed &amp; said, "We look forward to hear from you."

As the men walked away, Miyamoto looked at their left hands. Specifically, their ring fingers.

Three years would pass &amp; Miyamoto was living with Jessie in Littleroot Town, Hoenn.

Another 3 years passed, making Jessie 9. Although Miyamoto had legal custody of Jessie, little Jessie had to be in a foster home in cold parts of Kanto &amp; Johto, as well.

Christmas came the year Jessie turned 10. She was allowed to see Miyamoto. Miyamoto was wearing a new bright green business suit &amp; had a very well-wrapped box. Unfortunately, Miyamoto had to be out for the month of December, starting the 17 &amp; Jessie's foster parents only allowed visits on holidays from the 1st of the month all the way to the 11th of the month. So, Miyamoto came on December 11th. Miyamoto said, "Jessie, not only is Christmas coming up soon, but your 10th birthday is, too. Because of my job, I won't be able to see you. Here," &amp; handed her daughter the box, which not only had 2 Poké Balls in it, but also a photo. The photo was of Miyamoto, Alexander, Giovanni &amp; a younger Jessie. Jessie studied the men &amp; having learned about her father was unsure of who they were.

Miyamoto said, "The man in the black suit with the bluish tie is Alexander &amp; the man in the black suit with the black tie is his twin, Giovanni."

Jessie said, "I saw them, mommy."

Miyamoto smiled &amp; said, "They thought it would be a good idea for you to get your starter Pokémon from your parents. I caught one &amp; well, boys can be competitive &amp; I still had a Pokétch. I let the boys catch one each &amp; if that Pokémon had to evolve via an evolutionary stone, then they _had _to include the stone. Alexander hm, was sweet about it. They make a good team. Somewhat. So, Alexander had a Fennekin spotted a Greninja &amp; Giovanni spotted a Starmie."

Jessie's eyes widened (anime style, as anyone even reading this would also **A/N: Bulbapedia states that Jessie started with an Ekans that evolved into an Arbok. However, in an episode of the Advanced Generation series, Jessie IS SHOWN with a Starmie)**, wanting to know what Alexander &amp; Giovanni did.

Miyamoto continued, "Both are good battlers; in my opinion, Alexander is better than Giovanni &amp; so they agreed to catch one. Giovanni used his Machop to 'confuse' Starmie. Alexander had Fennekin use some Fire attack. What it was, I don't know. So, this is _their _gift to you. Uh, and Alexander's card is for when you actually do turn 10, in a few days."

Jessie said, "What about the Ekans?"

Miyamoto smiled &amp; said, "Giovanni said, 'Poison types for poison people'."

Jessie threw both balls &amp; met her new Ekans &amp; Starmie. However, when she tried enrolling in the Pokémon Ninja Academy, they rejected her due to her Ekans &amp; would only accept Pokémon that can look like ninjas or have ninja-like characteristics. Having remembered that, Jessie would later have Starmie spinning (via Rapid Spin) while she would jump down from a tree on &amp; simultaneously use Water Gun. They accepted her. One boy in particular said, "Miss Jessica, it looked like a water shuriken. An actual move, I have only learned of back home."

Jessie said, "My name's Jessie. But, thank you?" unsure if it was an insult or a compliment. The boy vanished out of sight, but he whispered that it _was _a compliment.

* * *

(James: EC)

A boy with periwinkle hair was just waking up. His parents were rich, but so were his grandparents.

"Son, he's already spoiled as is." This is the little boy's grandfather, whom he affectionately calls "Pop-pop." The little boy's grandfather is talking to his son.

"Honestly, honey, what do you think? I mean, he's got _my_ namesake."

"Well, _why _don't we see if he's up? Ma, check up on him." This little boy's parents were rich, but if the family was staying in _any _vacation home &amp; the little boy's grandparents were with them (which, they were), one of the grandparents would wake the aforementioned boy up.

The little boy, no older than 10 opened his green eyes to see his grandmother looking into the doorway. He affectionately calls her "Nanny".

Nanny slowly walks to the little boy &amp; sits next to him.

The little boy said, "Nanny, what is going on? What is wrong with Pop-pop &amp; Pop?" Still young, he would refer to his father as Pop or pops, if he wasn't with him.

Nanny said, "So sweet, so innocent. They haven't told you how they came up with your name, did they?"

The boy shrugged &amp; flinched because out of his 23 private tutors, _almost _all had hit him. If it wasn't a tutor, it was usually his father after he did something that wasn't like a young gentleman should.

Nanny said, "You know I'd never harm you, boy. James, try not to be so tense."

The boy now known as James listened as his Nanny hummed the tune, which she knew by heart &amp; began to sing, "Goodnight you moon ladies, rock-a-bye sweet baby James," the tune to the song he was named after.

Ordinarily used as a lullaby, just enough to hear his Nanny sing was enough to wake James, who slid down the railing, &amp; landed in front of his parents &amp; grandfather. All mouths were agape, except for that of little James &amp; his grandparents.

His mother fainted, &amp; his father gave him a look that he learned all too well. That was enough. James's parents left him there.

James said, "It feels better without _**them **_here. Nanny, we're in the Seyno region **(A/N: Okay, before any of you jump to conclusions, no, 'Seyno' isn't a region. I [before I first heard the final opening of the DP series Sinnoh League Victors], this is phonetically how I sounded it out. I'd have written 'sigh' &amp; then no, but, then I would've gotten myself lost)** aren't we?" venom in his little voice as he wanted to ride his bike with his brand new training wheels, which, granted, he'd need them.

Pop-pop said, "Sinnoh, like the word sin, add an n, &amp; then the word oh," encouraging his grandson to try it, as his Nanny placed his little blue slippers on his feet.

James, who would occasionally stutter said, "Sinnoh. S-i-n-n-o-h. Sinnoh?" as if it were a spelling test. "Lithe? Grr," was all a little Puppy Pokémon could barely say.

James, still in his 2 piece pajamas, since it was summer, were a short, polo shirt set. They were a shade of blue, like his hair. **(A/N: No offense to any Tar Heel fans on this!) **However, it was Carolina blue, a shade James wasn't particularly fond of. He liked the little designs. Among them on the top were a lightning bolt, a flame, a rock on a small patch of ground, green streaks that looked like grass, &amp; a few purple splotches. One purple was purplish-black, like a ghost, according to James; his art tutor didn't necessarily agree. Another purple had little things to the side, enough to look like a plane, which little James interpreted as flight. On the bottom, was a bluish purple, perhaps indigo, color, but it was a squiggle, to which little James interpreted as a dragon. An orange splotch was present had enough "spikes" to it for James to justify that it looked like fire, burning on something that was either khaki or grey in color; which meant normality for little James. Then, there was a brick red splotch, but it looked like a clenched fist, to signify fighting. His slippers, however, had changed since he had last seen them, which was the day prior. On the left foot was a poisonous cloud &amp; on the right was pink. When James got dressed, he threw on a T-shirt that was silver in color, but had a few black splotches here &amp; there; his shorts were light green, but mainly black; these little specks represented bugs. He decided to nickname the Growlithe, Growlie. However, since Carnivine could only be found in Sinnoh, James captured it in a Safari Ball he had been given. Although his _parents _weren't happy with the aforementioned capture, they let him keep it; however, it had to stay in Sinnoh. A region little James would visit often.

* * *

(Jessie &amp; James: PT &amp; BBG)

"A battle, with the headmaster?" was all the young crimson-haired girl had been saying. A girl about the same age as the first said, "What's the matter, Messy? Nervous you'll _**lose**_?" venom present in her voice. The headmaster said, "Miss Parker, _**that **_was an unnecessary remark. Well, young lady, how many Pokémon do you have on your person?" She held up her left hand, in which sat 2 Pokémon in their Poké Balls.

The headmaster said, "Outside. 2-on-2. Since I myself am from Hoenn, it'll be a double battle. My 2 versus your 2." Miss Parker said, "Hah! You'll lose for sure, Messy."

Jessie was irked enough, but if it meant education to be a Nurse, like a Nurse Joy, she said, "Jessie is my name, _Parker_," having picked up the habit of calling people by their last names up from her late father. A girl named Tyra looked up to her.

However, in the battle arena, Jessie saw 2 boys, one of them had a Mankey &amp; the other boy had a Growlithe with him. Parker, as Jessie called her went to root for the boy with the Mankey, who looked like he was winning. However, the little boy with the Growlithe said, "Don't get too sure of yourself, Mister Barrow."

The boy with the Mankey said, "Mankey, Thrash!"

The boy with the Growlithe said, "Growlie, please listen carefully. I saw something like this on TV in Sinnoh. OK. Flaring Agility!"

The boy with the Mankey said, "You're dumb."

The boy with Growlie crossed his arms &amp; said, "Am I, Mister Barrow?" He paused &amp; said, "Go in for the ace, Growlie!"

Growlie complied &amp; the headmaster (mostly because he was bored) said, "Mankey is unable to battle. Jamie wins! Now, if you boys don't mind, I have to battle a possible student," ushering to Jessie. Jamie said, "Growlie, excellent work. You fall for the same tricks, Batch," offering his opponent a handshake.

The boy grumbled, "Butch, dummy." Jamie, deciding to tease the boy a bit further said, "Yes, Butch _is _a dummy. Headmaster, sir, may I please referee the battle?"

The headmaster noticed the 2 bickering as if they were a married couple &amp; said, "Score sheet, Jamie?"

Jamie simply held up a piece of paper. The headmaster said, "Dear me, yes. You can. The battle, dear boy, is a double battle between Miss Jessie &amp; I. Jessie, please stand where Jamie was just standing."

Jamie focused &amp; Butch taunted from the stands, "Hey, Lames, don't screw this up." A boy named Chopper looked up to James. **(A/N: That bike that I mentioned was the one James rode in the debut of the Bridge Bike Gang)**

Jamie paid no mind to the boy, heck, he had just defeated him for the fiftieth time in a row! Jamie grabbed the flags; one was red, one was green. In Jamie's left hand was the red flag &amp; in his right, the green. To Jamie's vast knowledge, the headmaster _wasn't _a Gym Leader, but he hailed from Viridian City, home to the Viridian Gym.

Jamie said, "This is a battle between our headmaster from the city of Viridian in Kanto, against, J-Jessica, from Hoenn," blushing. He continued, "Both sides are using 2 Pokémon each. The match is over when either side loses both of their Pokémon."

The headmaster said, "Ladies first, Jessica."

Jessie didn't really like her first name, but didn't care. She said, "Starmie, Ekans, front &amp; center!"

The headmaster being the hothead from Viridian that he was thought, "She doesn't recognize me. At least she kept Starmie. Hoenn, I've done _so much _work for her there. Alright, let's go." He said, "Combusken &amp; Charmeleon, heat things up! Jessie, the first attacks are yours."

Jamie said, "Begin!"

Jessie said, "Starmie, Water Shuriken. Ekans, P-Poison Sting!"

The headmaster was in complete awe, although, he had learned to keep a stoic expression. This was the same Jessie _he _met. This was the same _James _he tutored.

The headmaster said, "Fire Spin," stoicism in his voice. He thought, "For Mew's sake, if my son sets foot on this institution, I **will **retire. James's parents have done so much for me. Ash, my boy. Delia, m-my wife. I have to talk with Dean Ivy, ASAP."

The headmaster commanded their Fire Spin attacks &amp; was only snapped out of it when James said, "Both Combusken &amp; Charmeleon are unable to battle. The winner is Jessica."

She walked up to me &amp; was probably staring at my raven locks, which, were occasionally messy, but, it's how I liked it. **(A/N: I'm going to tell you this: I **_**am **_**referring to Ash's father. No, he hasn't been introduced in the anime, YET. Keep in mind, this is an AU fic. Ask questions about his identity below. In the little box that has to review. Since I've got you all in a bit of a tight spot, Meowth's past is next; his early life. Since I've somehow managed to watch "Pokémon Live!" the ending commentary will be Giovanni &amp; Alexander singing, as well as Jessie, James &amp; Meowth)**. I said, "A man of my word, I am. Congrats. Please, follow me to the Dean's office. Miss Parker &amp; Mister Barrow, take the time to clean the field."

As the headmaster walked, the little boy said, "Don't call me Jamie, Jessica." Jessie said, "I won't. Just don't call _me _Jessica." James said, "If that is your first name, then I shall call you it. Growlie, that was the icing on the cake." The headmaster thought, "Team Rocket, this is your future. Not these 2. Barrow &amp; Parker."

The dean, a man who was around the age of Prof. Oak said, "Come in, Master. I've been expecting you." The headmaster _knew _that the dean had sons that would like to toy around with him, his daughters, well, some of them reminded them of Delia. He still wore his ring.

The dean said, "You're expecting my dad, right? He actually gave me the shift. Something about the gym, where I lead." He swiveled in his chair &amp; said, "Ah, James &amp; Growlithe. 50 win streaks is the trifecta on that." James said, "TV doesn't totally rot the brain. Dean, er," the dean's son said, "Matthews. Prof. Matthews, to be precise. Mister James, your fiery trifecta was beautiful. I liked it. Miss Jessica, I see you had a run-in with Miss Barrow."

After talking to the teens who had to take their exams that night, Prof. Matthews said, "Ketchum, I'm doing the best I can," pulling a photo of his family up. Upon hearing his last name, Mr. Ketchum just flinched. The professor sighed &amp; said, "Ash &amp; Delia are doing fine. My daughter tells me." Mr. Ketchum relaxed &amp; said, "If I detect Ash's aura on the premises, I can still go back. Sure, Pallet's beautiful. It took me 4 days to get to Viridian City, you know." The professor said, "You had _her _with you, didn't you?" The elder Ketchum blushed, but wrote notes. One for Jessie, one for James. He signed them &amp; called his wife, at once.

Prof. Matthews knew his brother would do _anything _for TR, even setting up the TRA would do it. He told his brother to type the test results in. His brother hacked into the system.

* * *

(TRA. Meowth's P.O.V.)

My brother. A freakin' Persian. I was born blind, for what I believed my entire life, the only Persian I liked was my mom. I didn't know much about her. She loved me &amp; my brother.

Da boss. I liked him, he returned the favor, until I saw _that_. Da boss had his own Persian. Meowzie, even if I went back, I can just hear momma say in our Meowth language despite her being a Persian &amp; having an obsession with Pay Day, she gave me coins. I'd look up, hopin' to see at least her face. My father, heck, he probably abandoned us. I won't evolve!

* * *

**Meowth: For da author, my only line in da song is my name &amp; that's right. Right, author-boss?  
QUEENSPELLER67: Right, Meowth. Plus, this does contain "Double Trouble" lyrics. Anyway, I want you all to watch/re-watch "Go West, Young Meowth." If you ain't touched like I was, then you better prepare for trouble. Pauses for dramatic effect. While you're at it, make it double.**

* * *

**Alexander: Prepare for trouble.**

**Giovanni: Make it double.**

**Jessie: "Prepare for trouble, make it double."**

**James: "Prepare for trouble, make it double."**

**Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation."**

**James: "To unite all peoples within our nation."**

**Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth &amp; love."**

**James: "To extend our reach to the stars above."**

**Jessie: "Jessie,"**

**James: "James,"**

**J&amp;J: "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light, surrender now, or prepare to fight!"**

**Meowth: Meowth, dat's right.**

**Gio: "So, Team Rocket's Rockin',"**

**Alex: "Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow."**

**Gio: "I've got the plan. Those 3 are just,"**

**Alex: Pawns in **_**your **_**master plan. Let's wrap this up.**

**A &amp; G: "Team Rocket, this is the destiny."**

* * *

**Meowth: Dat was beautiful, author. So, da results for da poll of chapter 12 are in, right?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yeah.**

**Meowth: You've got some venom in ya, don't ya?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Just let it all out. Yes, I looked at the poll &amp; despite the various hints in the chapter, I'm going with my instinct. Please vote in my other 2 polls; one's up now. By the way, the disclaimer was in Greek. Meowth, take it away.**

**Meowth: With pleasure. It's all Greek to me, well it was at foist. Just to be clear, da author wants you to know that these foist 3 teams belonged to her brother. Her brother shared the same passion about Meowth as she did. To avoid confusion, her brother is still alive. This chapter is in loving memory of her brother's MAIN team from Red. So, RIP: Czar, Burn, Nido, Ember, Dak &amp; Heat. Heh. Seems like a hothead. Czar was his Charizard. Burn was his Flareon. Nido was his Nidoking. Ember was his Machamp. Dak was his Aerodactyl. Heat was his Moltres. Rest In Peace. Da votes ah in. Really? Okay. Brat 1 &amp; Brat 2 aka Miss Parker &amp; Mister Barrow are dose joiks. Miss Parker is Cassidy; gross. Mister Barrow can't even keep his big Meowth shut. Da author wants you to read, review, &amp; vote in da polls.**


	12. Chapter 12: Karen Elm

**QUEENSPELLER67: Hey. Thanks for voting in the polls. **

**K: Are you okay?  
QUEENSPELLER67: Yeah, I am. Are you, though?**

**K smiles: Yes. I am. No, this chapter isn't about me, despite having won the poll. It was close. The author is under a lot of stress. She's got the disclaimer in yet another language. **

**Disclaimer: So, yeah. If you haven't figured out who K is, you will once you see the chapter heading. For the record: ****Tôi không sở hữu Pokemon****.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Karen Elm**

A young female. The current Violet City Gym Leader, talk of the town. Then again, so was her brother. She had just turned 10, her mother was in the field as well, just not the same as her father. Her mother was also a Professor, but, she was somewhere along the line a teacher at the Ecruteak Gym.

Although Karen loved her brother &amp; father dearly, she just wanted some 1-on-1 time, with her mom. Karen had a crush on one of her mother's students. He would talk occasionally about legends. Not just Johto's, but Kanto's as well.

Normally, Johto children from anywhere would travel to the town of New Bark to get his or her first Pokémon. Karen was lucky, or so people had said. The same could be said with her brother, William. Karen got her first Pokémon a few hours before she turned 10. Karen would smile from time-to-time, even with her _crush_. However, looks can be deceiving. Karen would stay in Ecruteak &amp; came to know it as a second home, despite her gym being in Violet City. She had her stealth. Her brother was 8 &amp; _highly _intelligent, but if his big sister wanted him to keep a secret, he would. On 1 condition: he gets a sugar high &amp; is allowed to run throughout the Kanto &amp; Johto regions, but, with clothes on.

* * *

(Karen's P.O.V.)

I'm turning my double digits in an hour. Oh, please be awake, please! My best friend was, thankfully. Both of us had befriended a Gastly &amp; agreed that we'd have a Gengar. However, I was at the dentist's office. Sure that was 6 hours ago, but my friend was a true blue.

He said, "Karen, are you high on laughing gas again?" He _then _noticed the egg case I was holding. It was glowing. It was 1 am. He said, "It's gonna hatch. Where'd you find this?"

I said, "That's the thing. Thank Lugia," he put his hand over my mouth, something that would freak me out. I licked his hand, despite it being sweaty. We both made the gagging noise at the exact same time.

He said, "Okay. You went to the dentist. Wait, we're clear that you were at the dentist's right?"

I sighed &amp; said, "Oh no, Articuno." I had my ways with words, despite my mind still being foggy. If I said, "Thank Lugia," well, the above explanation would happen. His hands weren't always sweaty. Oh no, Articuno was my code for saying that I was late &amp; had to go to the ER, a place I knew all too well. Namely, due to Will's sugar highs.

Does by dos meant either there was a storm &amp; an Electric Pokémon was relieving it's energy, like Zapdos or, any Gym Leader with a Gyarados that just learned a devastating move. In Gyarados's case, Dragon Rage. **(A/N: Yes, Gyarados can legally learn Dragon Rage. Fun move.)**

Trace, usually meant we were referring to our friend, Tracey Sketchit. We think his starter is either going to be a Smeargle because of Smeargle's signature move Sketch, or, any Pokémon with the ability Trace. **(A/N: I know that Trace wasn't introduced until Generation III, but Pokémon from Generations [not counting a Mega Evolution] I &amp; II have the ability Trace. This chapter is also an "In Memory Of" chapter, but also, I've gotta dedicate it to 2 people.)**

* * *

He said, "So, what time did you go?"

I said, "Six. Mom's right. If looks could kill," he cut me off, but reminded me (as everyone else seems to do) that I look just like my mom.

He said, "So, what happened? Hygienist?"

I said, "Surgeon. I can't wait for these to come off. Honestly, I'd rather be stung by a Tentacool than go to the dentist. Well, aren't _you _cute?" picking up my newly-hatched partner.

He said, "Karen, it's late as is. Why don't you stay here tonight? You know my grandma doesn't seem to mind."

I said, "I don't know."

After his urging, but with an okay from his grandma, I stayed, of course resulting in a call from not my parents, but the police. I explained what happened to the officer, who, looked familiar, but my mind being on the anesthetic, I wasn't exactly sure who he was.

* * *

The next few hours were painful. Since I've been taking a lot of responsibility for Will, I got in trouble. This was his third offense streaking, so no surprise, I found myself in the juvenile delinquent center. However, this is the first time he's done it in _Kanto_. He got caught in Ecruteak &amp; again in Blackthorn. Once he had clothes on &amp; I could talk to him, he trilled, "You got your partner!" referring to my Gastly that I had long befriended. I said, "So, this is Kanto. How many cities have you been caught in?" He said, "Six. Saffron City's a nice place. It's pretty. Busy, as well. Your egg hatched &amp; then evolved. When you left at 5, I told you to go east."

I face palmed. Will knows Goldenrod City pretty well, even though he's not the Gym Leader. He's one of their best Gym trainers, though. He started at the Earl Dervish Academy, but got in trouble. A lot.

He said, "We're in Viridian City." Being a Gym Leader, that city &amp; another would catch my attention. Like Mossdeep City in the Hoenn region, Viridian City is known for Double Battles.

* * *

(Flash forward 8 years. Violet City. Karen's P.O.V.)

I said, "Good try, but it's my turn, now." I was battling one of my gym trainers, Falkner, who is 11. He's got his loyal Pidgey. I've got a Murkrow.

I said, "Murkrow, use Aerial Ace!" "Krow! Murr," as she used the move she had just mastered. Falkner just stood there as Murkrow knocked Pidgey down. Falkner had just commanded Pidgey to use Tackle. As Pidgey was falling, he began to glow &amp; I said, "Murkrow stay calm." Let's see how predictable he's _really _become.

He said, "Alright Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!"

I smirked &amp; said, "Okay Murkrow, use Feint Attack!" Falkner said, "Feint Attack?" Murkrow began flying around slowly &amp; then defeated Pidgeotto with a Whirlwind of her own.

As I was going over how he could improve, we found my little brother, waiting with a man. Great, a challenger. Falkner went back inside to take care of the field &amp; Will said, "This guy wants,"

The guy said, "A battle with the Violet City Gym Leader_ herself_," with a hint of venom in his voice.

I **didn't** like this guy. Plus, I only had one left. She may not be a Flying type, but I use her anyway.

Will said, "It's gotta be a field challenge. I'll referee," staring at his ribbon case before putting it back. He was wearing his mask &amp; suit, usual contest attire.

The guy sent out a Koffing &amp; I said, "Koffing, eh?" I enlarged my Poké Ball &amp; said, "Okay, let's go, Gengar!"

He gulped &amp; said, "Koffing, Haze!" All I heard was Will grappling with the guy &amp; I passed out.

* * *

**Meowth: Ah, Karen. Hey, readers. So, Koga **_**did **_**win da poll, but the author has her reasons. Which is why she likes Meowth. Not just me, in general. **

**K: Yeah, that's sorta it. No, I'm not Koga.**

**Meowth: Meowth?**

**K: Don't mess with me, Meowth.**

**Meowth: Fine. What's your name, though?**

**K: I share it with 3 different characters. One from Pokémon Conquest, another who made his debut with an Empoleon in a movie, &amp; an idiot who you guys hired to get Pikachu.**

**Meowth: Kai.**

**Kai: Bingo. The author is thinking of incorporating us into the main story, either including or excluding my sister.**

**Meowth: Da author's quite da character herself, Kai. I can see why she'd do that. I think.**

**Kai: Ask her.**

**Meowth face palms, since Kai doesn't know Jessie.**

**Meowth: Younger or older?**

**Kai: My sister's younger than me. When she gets mad,**

**Meowth: Not a pretty sight. **

**Kai doesn't know how Meowth knew that, but guesses.**

**Kai: You've seen an angry girl before_ haven't you?_**

**Meowth: Oh yeah. Let da author do her ting. **

**QUEENSPELLER67: As you know, Meowth is skilled in trickery. Okay, the disclaimer was in Vietnamese. After Meowth does the next segment, I'll be speaking at the note.**

**Meowth: So, this chapter is in memory of her brother's main team from Blue: Meow, Chiller, Hydro, Stinger, Jolt, &amp; Blaster. Meow was her brother's Meowth &amp; her brother just nicknamed that Meowth "Meow". Chiller was his Articuno. Stinger was his Beedrill. Jolt was his Jolteon. Blaster was his Blastoise.**

**Author's Note: The guys Karen brought up **_**aren't **_**OCs. In terms of the first AN, I ended up having a lot of fun whenever I had Dragon Rage. In the second AN, Pokémon from generations 1 &amp; 2 have the ability Trace. Now, it's dedication time. I dedicate this chapter to my RL cousin, Karen. Karen, to my knowledge, isn't on the site. Now, the other dedication: Bittersweet Romanticide. Bittersweet Romanticide served (along 2 other writers) as inspiration for the alphabet challenge. Snapshots make the story is a story that belongs to Bittersweet Romanticide. Since these are flashbacks that'll be referenced later on the story, they're like snapshots. If it isn't obvious on the final guy, please read chapter 1. The other 2 guys should also be obvious. The grandmother isn't an OC, but she's one of my favorite characters. Rest in peace: Meow, Chiller, Hydro, Stinger, Jolt &amp; Blaster. I'm basing those teams on the Generation 2 teams for Karen &amp; her captor. Read, review, &amp; vote!**


	13. Chapter 13: Lucas K Rowan

**Author's Note: You have many ways to look at why I gave Lucas a Chimchar. Instead of me just saying, "It works in my head," I'll elaborate, even though it does. In the 6****th**** movie, Brendan is shown with a Swampert. 5 movies later (Giratina and the Sky Warrior; to be exact the 11****th**** movie), Brendan is shown with a Rhyperior battling Lucas's Magmortar. Like I said, I **_**am **_**basing Lucas off of the 4****th**** generation male player character. In Crystal (if I had it, I obviously would've chosen Kris) onwards, I would've chosen a Water-type. In a basic timeline, Kris would've had a Totodile, May a Mudkip, Dawn a Piplup (like the anime), Hilda (Black/White) an Oshawott, Rosa (Black 2/White 2) an Oshawott, &amp; Serena/May (X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire) would have a Froakie/Mudkip. Lucas's age will change, but right now, he's 11. Professor Rowan is 60, Yuzo is 15. Yes, the disclaimer is in another language. With the exceptions of the locations I made up the disclaimer is true.**

**Disclaimer: ****나는****포켓****몬스터를****보유하고****있지****않습니****다**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lucas Rowan**

(Tuesday. Lucas's P.O.V.)

"Dad, hey, dad?" I called around for my father. I just came home from my first day of 6th grade &amp; dad was nowhere in sight. I kept pacing &amp; Yuzo said, "Ah, Lucas, _there _you are. Chimchar's been going crazy." This morning, I met some of the younger kids, namely, the daughter of Johanna Berlitz. I noticed that Dawn was mismatched, but, I had to get to first period. She tugged at my jeans &amp; I said, "What?" She said, "Down here!" I turned &amp; saw her. I _knew _where her classroom was. Not too far from mine &amp; I said, "Right now, we both gotta get to class." She stared at me &amp; I said, "I'm in grade six. Your class is right there. Got it?" She nodded &amp; I said, "Please let go of my leg." She did, as the warning bell rang &amp; I kept cursing myself in my head &amp; I made eye contact &amp; said, "No need to worry," before bolting to first period. My teacher knows grandpa &amp; Yuzo. She said, "Decide to show up after all, Mister Rowan?" Some of my friends were there &amp; she said, "You may sit where you like. For now." I had a few girls in my class, not many. Some compared to Miss Dahlia in personality &amp; looks.

Since I'm in 6th grade, my lunchtime is the same time as recess for the younger kids. I saw Dawn &amp; a little girl wasn't too far from her. I thought, "Okay, no bullying. That's not, no." I said, "Leona?" She looked at me &amp; I smiled at Dawn, who was just alone. A little boy about their age, I swear to Arceus learned Hyper Voice. The next thing I saw was that same little boy, running our way. Unsure if they were friends, I let the little tyke charge at me. He threw a fit. My third period teacher said, "Lucas, I think _you _know what to do." I nodded &amp; separated the 3. The boy protested &amp; I said, "You're from Hoenn, right?" She said, "Yeah. One of my friends is here. In Sinnoh. This little fellow is Kenny." I said, "Kenny. I _thought _you looked familiar. I'm not too far from Twinleaf Town. I know a lot of the kids." Kenny said, "Dawn!" My thought was confirmed: the blue hair, the blue eyes, _she _was in fact, a Berlitz.

"Cha!" my first Pokémon. When I turned 10, that was one of my last times with dad in Sinnoh, anyway. Reggie had dropped by with his Staravia, but Starly &amp; Yuzo's Staravia were fighting, on top of Piplup &amp; Chimchar fighting. Again. Dad took me to Kanto to meet Prof. Oak, who is a grandpa as well &amp; has 2 grandkids: Daisy &amp; Gary. Dad said he'd be staying in Kanto, but he said he'd figure out which would be my starter, which I got. As I was holding Chimchar, I lost myself in thought.

"Snap out of it! Lucas, sit down. Now," a tone of firmness in Yuzo's relatively calm voice.

We sat down &amp; I said, "Where's,"

Yuzo said, "Kanto. He's staying there. I don't know for how long. I got this note from him this morning after you left. Read it," handing me a note.

I read aloud, "Lucas, congratulations on making it to your first day of 6th grade at the Twinleaf School. I don't know how long I'll be staying in Kanto. I don't know if I'll be able to visit you in Lilycove City, either. Son, you'll be changing schools. Try to _make _friends this year. Your mother, if she were still alive, would be proud that you made it this far. Just remember this: you're a Rowan," shaking at the last part.

**(A/N: Yes, I've displayed Lucas as a troublemaker, but, it's who he is. Lucas's mother is in fact deceased. Lucas's father isn't an OC. He will be revealed **_**by name**_**, much later in the story. As will Ash's father.)**

* * *

I put my head down, my mouth throbbing &amp; began to cry. There, I admit it. This year, they might've gone too far. They combined the TK **(A/N: TK is real. It stands for Transitional Kindergarten) **class &amp; the preschool class. The "regular" Kindergarteners are separate, but still in the same school. "Lucas?" Yuzo was trying to calm me down.

Yuzo began to search my sack for a note from anyone, be it the principal or a teacher. He said, "Lucas, you got a permission slip to be a hall monitor. You signed it &amp; dated it. Once your grandfather gets here, we'll talk more. Right now, I gotta go," leaving.

Yuzo is a senior at Jubilife High. He skipped a few grades &amp; turns 16 soon. Yuzo said, "I'm still studying, you know. I'm trying to get scholarship money. Look, there's some Ibuprofen on the counter."

I looked up &amp; Yuzo was in his casual clothes; then again, he's on cross country &amp; track. He said, "Hopefully _nothing else _is sticky. Later," bolting. It was 2 in the afternoon. Whatever Jubilife does, it must be to fit anyone with a work study schedule. **(A/N: I forgot to mention Jubilife High. It's where a good majority of Sinnoh's gym leaders went at some point. Then, there's Sunyshore University. I should probably tell you the universities &amp; colleges by region [including islands that are near a region] there's at least 2 for each. Kanto is home to Celadon University, Viridian Technical College &amp; Vermilion College {where the police academy is}. Johto is home to Goldenrod University &amp; Ecruteak Community College. Hoenn is home to the Rustboro Trainer's School, which is K-12 &amp; the Lilycove Technical Institute. Sinnoh also has Hearthome Technical College. Unova has LU-TC [Lacunosa Undella Technical College; look at a map &amp; pretty much, Lacunosa Town &amp; Undella Town border one another], &amp; the Aspertia Trainer's School. Kalos has Lumiose University, Coumarine Tech, &amp; Anistar Community College. A lot of colleges &amp; universities. Make this chapter a little longer, to be honest.)**

* * *

Yuzo, I had to say was in essence: a genius. "Chim?"

I looked up, teary-eyed, but, that didn't seem to faze my partner who just climbed up my leg. I smiled.

"Lucas, there you are."

I didn't want grandpa to see me like this; not crying, with the word 'guilty' written on my face.

I let Chimchar walk around, it was _my room_, after all. I said, "Hi grandpa."

He said, "Your appointment is tomorrow at 1:00. I've talked with your teachers &amp; they said that it'd be okay that you miss the battle class."

I thought, "Mind reader."

He said, "Yuzo told me. You've got 2 good teachers, young man."

I groaned. "Miss Williams is too, dear boy. You _are _my grandson."

* * *

(Wednesday. 12:20. Dawn's P.O.V.)

"Lucas? Where's Lucas?" I was hiding in the school, but I was outside. Lucas was a 6th grader. I'm almost 5 years old. **(A/N: Yes, I've introduced Dawn. She's in the preschool class. Read on.) **Plusle &amp; Minun, maybe that's why he's hiding from me.

"Dawn? What happened?"

I grabbed his leg &amp; he said, "Dee-Dee doesn't suit you." I looked at his belt, there was only one ball on it.

He said, "Unless your middle name starts with a 'D', I'm not calling you that."

I said, "L, K, R?" looking at his red drawstring bag.

He picked me up &amp; said, "I can talk with grandpa. My teachers agreed with me."

Teachers? Shouldn't he be in class by now?

He said, "LKR are my initials. Lu," but was cut off by a teacher. I didn't know his name, but boy was he _**cute**_.

Lucas's teacher said, "I know, you'd rather be battling. Plusle &amp; Minun," I flinched. He said, "Don't mix with preschoolers. They call you Dee-Dee, but I'm a teacher. Unless it's actually your name, I won't call you that.

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

I knew Dawn pretty well. I said, "Dawn, I gotta go."

(Dawn's P.O.V.)

To the bathroom? It was only day 3, but he had said to me on my first day, "No need to worry."

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

I said, "My grandpa has to take me somewhere. There's gotta be another female teacher aside from hers," setting her down.

My teacher clicked his tongue &amp; said, "Knowing your grade is slipping, I'll give you bonus questions to make up."

I said, "Bring it."

He said, "True or false: Eevee evolves into Jolteon in a thunderstorm?"

I said, "False."

He said, "Magmar doesn't evolve into Magby. True or false?"

I thought, "Reverse psychology," &amp; said, "Magby evolves into Magmar &amp; Magmar evolves one more time."

He said, "Name all the legendary Pokémon known to Sinnoh that are dragons."

Crud. He said, "Including pseudo-legends in order of the Pokédex."

* * *

(Dawn's P.O.V.)

Sixth grade must be tough.

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

I took a deep breath, Dawn clutching my leg &amp; said, "Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina &amp; if a Draco Plate is held, Arceus."

He said, "Hm. And they said I could've been wrong."

I said, "Dawn Berlitz," ushering her to my teacher, who delicately picked her up.

I said, "Like Miss Dahlia says to me, 'no need to worry'. Later," sprinting.

(Lucas's teacher's P.O.V.)

Okay. Staff meeting with Prof. Rowan. I just had to help Dawn with her hair. I was fine that she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

(Jubilife Regional Orthodontics, Lucas's P.O.V.)

I said, "Grandpa, my teacher said to have a staff meeting,"

"Lucas Rowan," I got up &amp; handed my Poké Ball to Grandpa.

I walked down the hall with the hygienist, who reminded me of Dahlia. It wasn't _too _bad. I'd ask her out, but…

She sat me down &amp; put on the napkin. She said, "Please, be daydreaming of battles, Lucas."

I groaned &amp; she began to clean between my braces. She said, "Caramel popcorn, Lucas?"

I said, "Es. Ilty as card. Essy, icky, eelie, ood suff." ***Translation: Yes. Guilty as charged. Messy, sticky, really good stuff.**

She said, "So, how's Yuzo?"

I shrugged &amp; she said, "Sit still," leaving &amp; closing the door.

I thought, "Lucas. K. Rowan. Lucas is my first name. Rowan is my last. K is my middle initial."

K. Lucas K. Rowan. I closed my eyes to try &amp; relax.

That was working pretty well &amp; the orthodontist said, "Looks like someone's got a loose tooth," &amp; I felt the Q-tip go in my mouth. My braces were only on my top teeth, not my bottom.

That'd be a nightmare. My hygienist said, "Lucas, keep your eyes closed," &amp; I could feel her arm over my chest. Did I mention that I **hate **needles? I said, "Will you go out with me on, ow!"

She said, "Nice try, Lucas. Plus, we're cousins."

* * *

(Prof. Rowan's lab, hours later. Prof. Rowan's P.O.V.)

The drive home was long. Luckily, Chimchar is keeping Lucas occupied on his homework. My lab is also our home, mainly. I fear Lucas is becoming like his father. Don't get me wrong. I love my son &amp; grandson beyond belief. Lucas was saying something about a staff meeting. At the lab; I called his first period teacher to confirm it &amp; she said it was true.

I said, "Ah, Bertha, good to see you. Argenta, Ken **(A/N: OC. Argenta's husband.)**."

Argenta smiled &amp; said, "Lucian is still in Canalave City, trying to study."

I said, "Lucian is precocious, like Lucas. Bertha, do you have any idea _why _my grandson would want to be a part of this meeting?"

Bertha sweat-dropped &amp; said, "Did he talk to you about the preschoolers?"

I thought &amp; remember him saying something about Plusle &amp; Minun, along with Johanna's daughter.

A familiar voice said, "He aced the questions. You owe me."

Another voice said, "Just because he's the Professor's grandson, doesn't mean he didn't cheat."

Those boys are Lucas's teachers in the battle class, as his Chimchar came down the stairs. **(A/N: Any ideas? Spoiler alert!)**

Flint said, "Chimchar, there you are. Where's your trainer?"

Lucas said, "Breakfast already?" yawning as he came downstairs.

Argenta leaned in &amp; said, "Anesthetic again?"

I said, "Yes. Lucas, it's the staff,"

"I didn't do it! Who's bright idea was it to," he froze in thought.

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

I was wearing my new black shorts &amp; T-shirt that I got. Chimchar was happy &amp; so was Flint.

Flint said, "Care to finish your sentence, bud?"

Volkner said, "Riddle me this. I asked you x questions this afternoon &amp; you aced how many?"

Great. Math. I said, "Three. Three. Why?" Volkner grinned &amp; I had a feeling on the next 4 words.

Chimchar leapt out of Flint's arms &amp; his pocket flashed. "Fern. Mah," "Cha!" Chimchar &amp; Flint's Monferno were good. Monferno just evolved after Flint competed in the league. Top 16.

Flint said, "Go ahead."

Volkner smiled &amp; said, "I told you so. Lucas, what did you want to say?"

I said, "Who's bright idea was it to put Plusle &amp; Minun in with the mixed class?"

The awkward silence &amp; I said, "A little girl,"

Volkner said, "Dawn Berlitz, Kenny Ognek &amp; Leona Izush were caregivers. Plusle &amp; Minun are good battlers," as 2 balls releasing them glowed. He said, "They're cute, aren't they?"

I said, "If that's part of a contest, they'd win," picking up Plusle.

* * *

(Friday. Lucas's P.O.V.)

I said, "Yes, ma'am," listening to my first period teacher's instruction. I put on my jacket &amp; went outside to see Dawn waiting for me. I agreed to walk her home in case her mom couldn't pick her up. However, grandpa gave me an egg this morning. It's in a case. In my backpack. I knew what the egg was. I had to go to Kanto to deliver it. Maybe Reggie moved there. I just finished detention.

(Flashback begin; that morning)

Yuzo said, "Take this egg to Eterna City before school starts. You're going to the gym. The gym leader's assistant wants her starter,"

I said, "You mean your girlfriend?"

Yuzo stared at me &amp; I took the egg. It's supposed to rain today. This egg, unfortunately takes a ridiculously long time to hatch, out of _all _the Sinnoh starters. I kept running, namely because I didn't want morning detention for putting "K. Rowan" on the permission slip. I filled it out on the ride home. At least I'm stuck with the retainers. Easier to clean, I guess. I felt like I was being watched. As I got in first period, I made it, but, had to stay after school.

* * *

(That afternoon. 1:00.)

I said, "Wait, what?"

Volkner &amp; Flint were kinda mad at me, considering I've been getting lessons in Lilycove.

Volkner is a guy who can be serious &amp; is easy for me to take seriously. Flint _can _be serious, but it's hard for me.

Flint said, "Your battling grade. Yesterday was the midterm. You only did the written test."

Volkner said, "Which you passed. Flint &amp; I have our teams. Come on out, Electabuzz, Jolteon, Raichu, &amp; Luxio!" Volkner &amp; Flint have a similar line-up. Volkner's Shinx must've evolved.

Flint said, "Monferno, Magmar, Flareon, come on out!"

I still have Chimchar &amp; the egg. I got my Pokétch out &amp; said, "Call it."

Flint said, "Heads."

Volkner said, "Tails."

I said, "Coin toss," pressing the button.

I smiled &amp; said, "Volk,"

Volkner deadpanned, "Still to you, Mr. Volkner."

I sighed &amp; said, "The ref." Flint &amp; Volkner have the Coin Toss to a science.

Flint said, "You only have your Chimchar, don't you?"

I sheepishly nodded &amp; said, "Plus an egg."

Flint &amp; Volkner recalled their teammates, except for Raichu.

Volkner said, "The battle between Lucas Rowan of Sandgem Town &amp; Flint of Sunyshore City will now begin. Both will use only 1 Pokémon each."

I enlarged my ball &amp; said, "Chimchar, let's roll!"

Flint was using Monferno &amp; said, "Your offense is good. Let's see how you defend against this. Use Mach Punch!" However, Mach Punch began to look more like Thrash &amp; Monferno glowed.

I whipped out my Pokédex &amp; she said, "Infernape, the Flame Pokémon &amp; the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature &amp; its speed is unmatched." I put the device back &amp; said, "Chimchar," but then, it happened.

Flint's Infernape activated Blaze &amp; we're inside. I said, "Chimchar, Ember!" Volkner face palmed as Raichu shocked Infernape with a Thunder, something which has worked.

* * *

A familiar voice boomed, "Quagsire, Water Pulse!"

That's when the sprinklers went off &amp; a voice said, "Alright. Girafarig, Psybeam!"

The fire alarm went off &amp; I had already recalled Chimchar. Volkner said, "Should've done it outside."

"Quagsire, nice try, return. Lucas," was the agitated voice of Crasher Wake himself.

I put my head down &amp; said, "The principal's office," &amp; began walking. Principal Ivy-Matthews knew me all too well &amp; the owner of the Girafarig said, "Freeze."

Volkner said, "Is this necessary? I think the school gym needs a retractable roof."

Flint said, "Didn't expect Monferno to learn Close Combat &amp; evolve. Better get going."

I looked at Girafarig's trainer &amp; he said, "I'll talk with her myself once we get outside."

(Outside the school, 5 minutes later, Argenta's P.O.V.)

I said, "Son, I'm busy, planning a punishment. Call me back," hanging up my cell phone &amp; could see Lucas, Lucian, Flint &amp; Volkner soaked.

"Mom, this is Luc," I said, "Yes, Lucian. I know who this young man is. Volkner, Flint, after school. You too, Lucian."

They were serious, my son usually calm said, "Mom, seriously, what's going on?"

I said, "Enough. Lucas, go back &amp; change out of your gym clothes." He bolted. He had detention to get to.

* * *

(Twinleaf Town; Lucas's P.O.V.)

I said, "I'll see you, Dawn," &amp; began to run, holding the egg case in my hands.

"Hey kid!" some girl yelled to me.

I said, "I'm not a kid. I'm 12!"

The girl studied my egg case &amp; said, "How's about a battle? Murkrow!" &amp; I thought, "Murkrow? Can things get worse?"

The girl said, "Murkrow, Haze!"

I remember trying to cover the egg &amp; hearing, "Looks like you've got what _my _boss wants."

**L: No, I'm not. Agh. Where am I?**

**Meowth: Da end of this chapter. You're not Lucas. Lloyd?**

**Lloyd: That's my name.**

**Meowth: The disclaimer was in Korean. This chapter is in memory,**

**Lloyd: I thought the language looked familiar.**

**Meowth: I'm restraining from using Fury Swipes. This chapter is in memory of the author's brother's team from** **Pokémon Yellow, da game I debuted in. Keep in mind that this is her brother's main team. **

**Lloyd: So, the author must like you.**

**Meowth: Kid, let me do my thing. The author "said" that she's not feeling too well &amp; that she may or may not be able to post on Friday. A special day for her. In memory of Volt, Hydra, Dos, Venus, Rigs &amp; Slash.**

**Lloyd: Who?**

**Meowth: Da author has patience. Volt was her brother's Pikachu. **

**Lloyd: Oh, so I'm in the,**

**Meowth: Let me finish. Yeah, you're in da world of Pokémon, Lloyd. Hydra was her brother's other Blastoise, Dos was his Zapdos, Venus was his Venusaur, Rigs was his Pidgeot &amp; Slash was his Golem.**

**Lloyd: The author's a girl?**

**Meowth: Yeah. Da author said to read, review &amp; vote. PM her if you've played Generations 4 &amp; 5, whatever that means.**


	14. Chapter 14: Mental Matters

**C: My name doesn't start with "M", so why am I here?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: I asked, Cole.**

**Cole: Crossovers. You're having fun aren't you? Making,**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Dude, don't give out too many spoilers.**

**Cole groans.**

**Cole: Fine. What do you want me to do?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Throughout this challenge, I want you to appear at the bottom. Got it?**

**Cole: Sure. Whatever.**

* * *

**Greta: Come on Anabel, don't be so shy.**

**Anabel: I'm doing this for the author. Well, we are.**

**Greta: This Friday is a VERY special day for the author.**

**Anabel: Even though today's not Friday, the author is unsure when she will post this.**

**Greta: I think I like this story.**

**Anabel: I do, too. **

**Greta looks down.**

**Anabel: What language is the disclaimer in?**

**Greta: One I understand.**

**Author's Note: Not a lot of reviews. For the most part, this chapter takes place in Saffron City. Greta &amp; Anabel are mentioned, by name. I'm going to go back &amp; censor the profanities in my stories. Well, to a degree. I apologize, because in Chapter 7, I said I don't own Nerf Super Soakers. To a degree, I do. I have one. Yes, the disclaimer is in another language. I'm having fun with multiculturalism. So, sit back, relax, &amp; enjoy the chapter. I own my OC, even though he's named in the anime, but otherwise…**

**Disclaimer: ****私はポケモンを所有していない**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Messing with the mind**

A little girl became focused on enhancing her psychic powers when she turned 6. She was already bending spoons &amp; exerting energy. She has her mother &amp; father, having inherited her psychic powers from him.

One day, this little girl had just turned 9 &amp; got frustrated with her mother. "Sabrina Helms, don't argue!"

Sabrina is almost as tall as her mother, almost to look like an adult. Unfortunately, Sabrina's father was busy leading the gym. Sabrina's patience snapped &amp; she turned her mom into a doll, then passed out.

Quick to regain consciousness, Sabrina wrote a note, &amp; stormed out of her house to the Pokémon Center, where she would be meeting her friends anyway.

"Hey. We were getting worried. You okay?"

"I don't think so. Sabrina something's wrong."

**(A/N: The first person to speak is Greta. Greta is 2 years older than Sabrina. The second person to speak is Anabel, who like Sabrina, has psychic powers. Sabrina is older than Anabel by a month. So at this moment, Greta is 11, Sabrina is 9, &amp; Anabel is 8. Anabel has inherited her psychic powers from both of her parents. Just thought I'd clear that up.)**

* * *

Anabel took a deep breath &amp; said, "You turned your mom into a doll."

Greta was in utter shock.

Sabrina said, "I had a headache. Not the normal kind, either."

The normal headaches are what non-psychics experience. Psychics, if they get headaches or migraines, things can go haywire. Greta said, "The gym doesn't close until 5. Your dad doesn't really take breaks. Did you leave a note?"

Sabrina said, "Yes. I don't know when I plan on returning home. The gym, now, is also an institute for young psychics to try &amp; hone their powers. Not a lot of girls."

* * *

At this point, Nurse Joy said, "Sabrina, your father was planning on giving you your starter early."

Sabrina was wearing her long boots &amp; a red long-sleeved shirt/skirt set. Saffron City's weather is unpredictable.

Nurse Joy herself was psychic &amp; said, "You didn't know. What did you say on the note?"

Sabrina took a deep breath &amp; said, "Father, if you are reading this, then mother is a doll. I had a headache &amp; an argument with her. I love her very much. If I am not home, then I am probably at the Pokémon Center with my friends. I love you both, but, I think I am losing control. Sabrina." It's 11:00 on a Wednesday.

Sabrina cries, her friends by her.

* * *

(Helms household, that same time, Todd's P.O.V.)

I said, "I'm home for lunch!" &amp; saw a doll on the table, it was small &amp; I picked it up one handed. A little irate, I said, "Sabrina, don't," but then, the doll started talking.

She said, "Honey, Sabrina did this. I can't move, really." I looked at her &amp; remembered the large dollhouse with the family picture that Sabrina had made a year or 2 ago.

I tried to change my wife back, but couldn't.

She said, "Todd, I love you. Sabrina sat me upright &amp; left a note. We had an argument. Read the letter." I raised a brow &amp; she said, "The note that was next to me. Can't you levitate me?" I did &amp; read the note. I cried &amp; my wife said, "Not much you can do, is there, Todd?"

I looked at the egg case &amp; said, "I only have one chance. I'll call Mason &amp; tell him to close the gym."

Mason is one of the students at the gym as a psychic. He prefers not to battle, plus we have a new student who Sabrina may like.

* * *

(Back at the Pokémon Center. Anabel's P.O.V.)

Sabrina couldn't even eat. She was upset &amp; all Greta &amp; I could do, well, we could just be there for her.

Greta said, "Sabrina, there's a guy in this. Besides your dad."

Really, romance?

Sabrina tied her hair back with a black hair tie &amp; said, "Yes. He's from Viridian City."

"Like our new student?" Greta &amp; I looked up to see Mr. Helms holding an egg, a stern expression on his face. Greta's parents are busy in their own careers. **(A/N: Yes, Greta **_**does have **_**parents &amp; a younger sibling. The younger sibling is not an OC; he happens to be in his own crossover &amp; is from Ninjago. I have chosen this character for Greta because I like the personality mesh. Her younger sibling will be revealed later. Greta's mom &amp; dad [yes, they have first names] are important. Greta's father is a psychiatrist &amp; Greta's mom works for the Pokémon G-Men. Not as a secretary, either;) **

Greta &amp; I stood up &amp; Nurse Joy let Sabrina lie down. I had a feeling we would be teleported somewhere, something I do with Greta.

Mr. Helms focused &amp; we all teleported.

* * *

(That same day. Somewhere in Johto. Todd's P.O.V. exact location is real)

I said, "We had to be out of Sabrina's aural range," addressing her friends. Anabel &amp; Greta are the closest to Sabrina.

Anabel said, "Greta, we're in Johto."

Greta rolled her eyes &amp; said, "Really? I had no idea."

Anabel said, "Okay, so it _isn't _Cianwood City. Any reason this place is giving me the chills?"

I deadpanned, "Ecruteak City. Currently, the Goldenrod Gym is under renovation."

I said, "I know what happened. Until the egg hatches, we won't know how far gone she is."

They exchanged glances &amp; I said, "Sabrina turned my wife into a doll. She's losing it. Sabrina loves her mother, dearly. If she wasn't losing control, she would've made my wife a doll, but able to move."

I knew they were going to say, "Can't _you _reverse it?" I said, "Sabrina's psychic headaches atop an argument which only Mew knows what was about, I can't. I'm not a part of the argument. Please think."

They did &amp; Greta (a quick thinker) said, "Anabel, that's _gotta_ be it."

Anabel said, "Greta," considering the fact that teleportation can cause confusion, but Anabel &amp; Greta seem to be longtime friends.

I couldn't read either mind, so Anabel said, "Come on, I've teleported you to Cianwood, Dewford, Lilycove &amp; other places in Saffron before."

Greta shook her head. "Anabel, come on, do the math."

Anabel said, "You're right. It's the only logical thing."

Greta, "We think Sabrina may be in love."

I said, "With," unsure if they meant the new student, or Mason, who Sabrina sees more as a colleague than a friend.

Anabel said, "Trent. I can't blame her though."

Greta, "I can't either. He _is _from Viridian City."

Viridian City. Notorious for crime, but I do know his parents. They already have 3 sons &amp; are **(Mid-story A/N: I know, getting juicy, isn't it?** **I had to go back to an earlier part of the story myself. Reggie, Trent &amp; Sabrina are the same age. Trent is 2 years older than Derek, 6 years older than Jacob, 9 years older than Paul, &amp; 10 years [because of where **_**their **_**birthday falls] older than the triplets. Math gives me headaches. Apologies to any math whizzes on the site &amp; to any of my former math teachers who may be reading this.) **planning on expanding their family.

I said, "The egg I was just given. It will take a while to hatch. I know what it will hatch into."

* * *

(Years later. Anabel is 16 going on 17, Greta is 18 going on 19 &amp; Sabrina's 17 nearing 18)

(Thursday. Greta's P.O.V.)

I was in the dojo, my younger brother being mysterious &amp; reclusive. I just had to make sure he stayed in the dojo.

He said, "Greta, I am fine. Just, do your girl stuff."

I sighed &amp; said, "If I hear any alarms, you will be in trouble. Understood?"

He said, "I guess. Can I go near the waterfall?"

I deadpanned, "I'll have a talk with the Professor. So, no. Just behave. Unless it's an emergency, we're not to be disturbed."

He was also one of my students &amp; stood up. I said, "Not necessary," &amp; left.

I was barefoot. I love it. Anabel isn't too crazy about it &amp; Sabrina is indifferent.

Anabel said, "So, what's the little guy up to?"

I shrugged &amp; said, "Not much. He's reading in a spot that acts as a little library. I'm beginning to wonder if he has a crush on one of my newer students."

Sabrina &amp; I both had a new student, a girl, at that.

Sabrina said, "I haven't been at the gym. My egg took longer than expected to hatch."

Sabrina was given the egg on her 10th birthday. Psychic-types interest me, not just because of their strength, either; they vary in hatch times.

I said, "What did it hatch into?"

Anabel said, "Yeah, you've been a little stressed since your new student came in. I know, Thursday is usually your day off."

Anabel &amp; Sabrina work at the institute. "Vee?" Anabel's Eevee nuzzled up to us. Anabel said, "Eevee just hatched about an hour ago. I think we might have the same starter, Sabrina."

Sabrina enlarged her ball &amp; I said, "Field challenge?" trying to whisper, knowing full well that my brother likes to referee.

Sabrina nodded &amp; I stood in the spot.

Sabrina said, "Telepathy battle, Anabel?"

Anabel said, "Save it, Sabrina. Eevee, my friend, return," recalling her new partner. She had 3, now including Eevee.

Sabrina said, "Abra," in a monotone voice. Sabrina's calm, for now.

Anabel said, "I was gonna use my starter, but this'll be more fun. Help, my friend, Kadabra!" There were occasions where I forgot that Anabel's starter was a Beldum.

Sabrina seemed unfazed &amp; I said, "Sabrina, let's see your offensive approach."

Sabrina took a deep breath &amp; said, "Teleport."

Abra complied &amp; Anabel said, "Teleport, is that the best you,"

"**Greta**!" I knew that yell &amp; thought, "You gotta be kidding."

Nope. My brother stormed in &amp; slipped causing Sabrina to panic. Sabrina said, "Abra, where are you?"

Abra teleported back, but then left &amp; as if on cue, a very familiar voice said, "Buizel, Aqua Jet &amp; Poliwrath use Dynamic Punch!" Abra showed up with the Buizel. Out of my perception, my brother bolted &amp; a ball opened. The ball contained a Kirlia, but the Kirlia didn't belong to the voice. Kadabra &amp; Abra were both confused as a result &amp; the voice said, "Teleport," after recalling Buizel &amp; Kirlia.

Sabrina was livid &amp; Anabel said, "That, that wasn't. It _couldn't _have been."

Sabrina looked at the source of the voice &amp; where the voice was. She said, "It was. My head is throbbing."

Anabel, Sabrina &amp; I knew the city inside &amp; out. Unfortunately, Anabel doesn't have her license yet &amp; Sabrina can't drive with a headache. She &amp; Anabel drove here. Luckily, I knew how to drive various cars. Sabrina didn't have her own, she'd use her father's Mustang.

My brother came as I was putting my shoes on. He remained there &amp; Anabel said, "Where do you want to meet up?" I finished &amp; said, "I'll call you later. If the floor isn't dry by the time I get back, you're in trouble."

As I stood up, Makuhita (on instinct) popped out. Sabrina tossed me the keys &amp; she &amp; Anabel started walking to the car.

I said, "Oysh," Makuhita imitating my gesture.

My brother said, "Oysh," a blush on his face.

As I went out, I recalled Makuhita &amp; adjusted the seat. I said, "That voice."

Sabrina had her eyes closed, relaxed, but still ticked off.

Anabel said, "That girl. I. Sabrina &amp; I,"

I shook my head at the notion.

* * *

(The next day. Friday. Sabrina's P.O.V.)

I didn't doubt my student, she was like Anabel &amp; I when we were young. Her age, anyway.

I couldn't help but think about my mother. She doesn't know Trent like I do. I had a headache. I remember snapping &amp; turning her into a doll. I will turn her back, when I am happy again. It's been a while since I've seen Trent.

I told Greta &amp; Anabel that I'd be fine, hoping to see Trent. Mason, well, he's a colleague, but a bit dense. Until I see Trent again, mother may stay that way.

"That's it. You're a Marowak. Worthless," was a blonde haired girl &amp; a newly-evolved Marowak.

I said, "You," addressing the girl who looked younger than me.

She said, "What do you want?"

Judging by her attitude, I knew it wasn't Greta, even in her bad mood.

I stopped giving out badges, I told my father that unless Trent came or someone had made me happy, I would stop giving out badges.

I said, "You don't have to be so cold."

The girl turned &amp; said, "Helms."

I folded my arms, prepared for any fight. Greta, Anabel &amp; I would train together. Not many of Greta's students knew their elements. Only one did.

I said, "My name is Sabrina," unfolding my arms, my fists glowing red, ready to fight.

The girl had a baton, twirled it around &amp; zapped me.

I blacked out before hearing, "This is the Black Tulip. 3 down. 1 to go," &amp; then an angered voice, "Electric tulip, really?"

* * *

**Greta: Great. Sabrina's been kidnapped.**

**Anabel: At least we appeared in this chapter.**

**Cole: Yeah, so did my friend. **

**Greta: Your friend?**

**Meowth: Yeah, his friend. Da author, not that I'm complaining asked me to do the in memory of segment,**

**Cole: For P**

**Greta: You were saying?  
Meowth: Well, first, tanks. Cole's almost as bad as, no, no spoilers. Anyway, da next 2 chapters will have da author's main teams. This chapter is the last chapter in memory of her brother's main team from Gold.**

**Anabel: Go on.**

**Meowth: Nine, Venom, Xam, Quil, Ursa &amp; Octo.**

**Greta: Nicknames.**

**Meowth: Nine was his Arcanine. Venom was his Ariados. Xam was his Kadabra. Ursa was his Teddiursa who evolved into an Ursaring. Octo was his Remoraid who evolved into an Octillery. Quil was his loyal Typhlosion.**

**Greta: Does the author have an end note?**

**Anabel: We're worried about Sabrina.**

**Author's Note: So, yeah. That was my brother's main team from Gold. My main team is similar, in Gold &amp; Silver. The disclaimer was in Japanese. Two more foreign language chapters. Look, I'm real sick. I don't know when I'll post again. Check out my crossovers, my profanity-filled stories; also. Take guesses. Who do you think Greta's brother is? Who do you think the student is? OCxSabrina, btw. Read, review &amp; vote!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Not Legit

**Paul: A cameo is a cameo, an appearance is an appearance. Today is Friday. I'm getting a sense of déjà vu. How long am I supposed to be alone? Anyway, to the author, happy half day!**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Thanks, Paul.**

**Paul: So, this is chapter 15, right?**

**Reggie: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chapter 15. That means it starts with the letter "N", right?**

**Paul: Right. The author has decided (whether the readers like it or not) to incorporate the crossover characters into the main story. Including the ones she mentioned in the previous chapter.**

**Reggie: Half day. Like of school?**

**Paul: Her days are different, not **_**that **_**kind of half day. So, yeah. She has her plans, the characters will (clears throat) be related, but they won't really know each other.**

**Reggie: Paul falls for a**

**Paul: Dude, don't spoil it. The author is still iffy on that, even though it involves me. I know she has the author's note, but let me say this. She is into chapter 15, which, alongside future chapters [Bittersweet Romanticide, Snapshots Make the Story] are foreshadowing. This chapter is one of those, considering I said the words that inspire this chapter.**

**Reggie: Happy half day, author.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks guys. So, finally here at chapter 15. I'll upload this at home, for sure. Collegiate life is; never mind. Those of you who are in college, yeah, enough said. Crossover stories are on my profile. I encourage you to read them. Yes, the Ninjago characters will appear, as some already have in the story, just from different cities &amp; they'll have different roles. As you can see, the title is what it sounds. Not legit. Gym trainers (all generations) are given x amount of money. One thing I learned from Pokémon: save the money. Battle the gym trainers, be a better battler. More money to spend, so, yes, I am stating that the gym trainers get paid, but the amounts vary per region &amp; on the trainer's age, Pokémon they use, &amp; things like that. In a few cases, a Gym trainer can be working for a gym leader; depending on the leader, the league president (for now, Charles Goodshow in Indigo, Johto, Hoenn, &amp; Sinnoh. Unova, Kalos &amp; Islands [yes, Islands] will have their identities revealed later.) So, if a gym trainer works for a gym &amp; gets a badge without the gym leader **_**battling**_** the trainer, is it legit? Paul is 8 at an early part of the chapter; the triplets &amp; the twins are 7, &amp; Barry is 6. Later on, Ash, Paul, Barry, and a character (not an OC, sorry) actually appear in a gym, with a special gym trainer; they're all older. Since I've probably given you a lot of info, I only have this language to do the disclaimer in. I also don't own Honda.**

**Disclaimer: ****Non possiedo Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Not Legit**

(Liana's P.O.V. the Viridian Diner. Tuesday)

I liked work, sorta. It's hard working with your family, especially the siblings. Mom &amp; Dad are on conference with Uncle Gio, which means Paul's in Kanto. A family affair, because Liza &amp; Tate are here, too, as is Barry. I think Eileen's with one of her teachers. She now has 3 in Saffron City &amp; 1 in Lavender Town. I'll see the play, as will Evan.

"Evan, cut it out, or else I'll fine you!" I knew that voice, very hoarse, very energetic. As long as _he's _not involved, it shouldn't matter.

"Evan, quit fooling around, really?" Well, he's agitated. Wait. Liza isn't here. Oh, crud.

"Staff meeting!" I hollered. Didn't exactly work. I was mentally cursing myself until Derek said, "Report to the front of the diner, Barry, Evan, Tate, &amp; Liana. Now!"

It worked &amp; Derek said, "One-fourth. We're going to Dad's office. Now," as my cousins showed up.

Derek had a key to the office &amp; I kept looking at the boys. I could hear my mom &amp; my uncle Gio yelling. Derek took a deep breath &amp; said, "Dad, there's a slight staff problem." Dad said, "Come in. Now."

Derek unlocked the door &amp; we saw our uncle Gio, but Mom was nowhere in sight.

Uncle Gio is quite the expert on stoicism. He said, "Liana, working with the boys, are we?"

What was that word that Squirt used yesterday? As I was thinking, Dad gave each of the guys a towel &amp; I heard Paul saying something, don't know what.

Barry &amp; Tate started drying off. Dad said, "Honey, they're in the office. Yes. Yes. Yeah, let them do that. They're smart."

Click. Dad hung up.

* * *

(Same time, Saffron City, Liza's P.O.V.)

After Eileen bowed to her instructors, she, Paul &amp; I left. Dad was back in Mossdeep, leaving the 3 of us, to go somewhere. However, Eileen knows Kanto better than we do.

"So, this is Saffron City, right?" trying to get my usually energetic cousin to talk.

Paul said, "I'm pretty sure. Saffron City sure is big. Where are you taking us, Squirt?"

Eileen didn't like her nickname, unfortunately, a few of us were taller than her. She said, "To one of the other places I learn. Well, outside of it anyway. I don't know if my other instructor is there."

So we were walking &amp; we saw these big doors, Paul just stared at them in size.

Eileen said, "Behind these doors is where I train. One place anyway." She whipped out a notepad, not the one she uses for work, but in general. She started writing a note &amp; said, "Tape?" She always had tape on her; usually the tape that sticks really hard &amp; she got off her bag, one arm on the note, kept it floating. Paul took the tape &amp; ripped a small piece. She taped the note &amp; said, "I don't start for a few hours. Tomorrow, I still have class, but you guys have to leave. Opening night is coming up. I don't want you to miss it."

* * *

We kept walking until she stopped at a tower &amp; said, "This is the Lavender Town tower. Lavender doesn't have a gym. Hey, Gary, Alyssa!" grabbing the attention of a boy &amp; a girl.

Gary turned &amp; whispered to the girl. Eileen said, "Thanks so much for coming to help us set up &amp; be involved. These are 2 of my many cousins. Liza &amp; Pauly."

I said, "Hi, I'm Liza. Are both of you from Kanto?"

The girl, Alyssa said, "Sorta kind of. My name's Alyssa Juniper. I'm from the Unova region," extending her hand, which Paul &amp; I both shook.

"You do it. No, you," was the banter between Eileen &amp; Gary. Is this how mom feels when Tate &amp; I argue?

"Fine. Liza, Paul, this is Gary,"

"I'm Gary Oak from the town of Pallet. My grandpa is the one &amp; only Prof. Oak," interrupting Eileen.

"Pauly, these are a couple of my friends. Cody &amp; Ash couldn't show?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes &amp; said, "Summer camp."

"I'm Paul. Originally from Veilstone. I live on Valencia Island."

"Where?" was the question asked by Eileen's friends.

* * *

Eileen turned &amp; said, "The Orange Archipelago."

"Archi what now?" Gary tried to say. I could see a smile forming on Paul's stoic face.

"Archipelago. Use a dictionary, if you know what that is."

"What are you kids doing?" No. Not that.

"Hi Officer Jenny. Waiting for Mr. Heath." Eileen, for a reason she won't disclose was on friendly terms with each Jenny.

This one in particular looked at me &amp; said, "Mossdeep City, right?"

I was speechless &amp; Eileen said, "Aunt Rachel's here. This is Liza," introducing me &amp; then Paul.

She said, "Mr. Heath said he'd be running late. He worries me sometimes. Behave yourself, Cadet," before driving off on her motorcycle.

"Cadet?" was the word we just heard, but Paul didn't seem confused by it.

After like, 2 minutes, Paul deadpanned, "Leni is a cadet. As in, a police cadet," as if it were obvious.

Eileen looked around &amp; in her pocket reached for a badge, black in color, but it had a green patch on it, the design looking familiar.

"That's not."

"I know a gym badge when I see one," Alyssa had said. "My town doesn't have a gym, but the first gym has a badge. It looks like, like,"

"Leaf! The Earth badge looks like a Leaf, like you," was all Gary could say. Alyssa said, "Leaf's the nickname. My grandpa would call me it when I was little, but, Leni, you're a cadet."

"This badge serves 2 purposes. One, indicating that I am a police cadet. If I pass my test tonight, I'll be bumped up into the Ace class. Two, I'm a gym trainer."

"For the Viridian Gym. Hello, Gary, Leni, Paul, Liza, Alyssa."

Aunt Samantha. She said, "You showed them around, right?" Eileen was grinning &amp; Aunt Samantha said, "Hop in."

"Shotgun!" was what we all called. Being taller, Paul &amp; I were the only ones that could ride shotgun, but Eileen was at the front door.

* * *

"Height isn't everything. Let's see, Gary was first, then Ashy, then Cody, so Leaf, got a question that Paul &amp; Liza might know the answer to? It really can't be about gyms, but, if you have to, so be it. Unova or Kanto, if you want." She had a plan.

Leaf snapped her fingers &amp; said, "Okay, there are type weaknesses &amp; neutralities. The Viridian Gym has 3 types: Water, Fire, &amp; Fighting. Name one of each type."

"Empoleon is a Water type, Chimchar is a Fire type, a Water/Fighting type is Poliwrath &amp; a Fire/Fighting type is Monferno," was the response.

"Okay. There you have it," &amp; opened her Odyssey, Eileen being the first to get in, to the back row.

"Ladies first," came the response from Gary. Eileen sat in the middle seat, I sat in front of her on the left. Leaf sat next to her, on the right.

"We're going to the gym, aren't we?"

"Paul!" came the response of Eileen.

"I thought we were going to the facility," as the car began to drive off. I looked at Paul, who seemed content riding in the car. Alyssa &amp; Gary act like, eh, Tate &amp; I, &amp; Liana &amp; Evan.

* * *

**(Nothing like a mid-story A/N, right? So, yes. Paul &amp; the others are in Kanto at the same time. Paul &amp; Leni are still learning to surf. Not on **_**their**_** Pokémon, on actual surfboards. Leni's 3 instructors were mentioned in the last chapter, this chapter takes place, like a week before the first. Giovanni doesn't know that Paul is in Kanto [bad father, much?], but he is arguing with Alex. Right now, Tate, Evan, &amp; Barry have been busted. Their age range is 6-8, give or take. Paul will learn about the game corner through a main {yes, original} character. That's the other reason I liked playing the generation 2 games &amp; parts of generation 1. Three words: Celadon Game Corner. I liked playing in the slots, so yeah, I got a bit addicted. Crossover characters, look at their respective stories; not all the characters have their names in the story name. Crossover 1: Fiery Destiny. Crossover 2: Is It Always Dark? Cole &amp; Brad. Crossover 3: Lightning Flies: Jay's Path. Crossover 4: Protecting the Cold Dragon: Zane. Crossover 5: Rising Hunters. Crossover 1 has the aforementioned characters, but its central focus is Kai &amp; Nya. Crossovers 2-4 focus on their respective characters. Crossover 5: Lloyd. These are the main plot points. For now, let's get back to this story.)**

* * *

(The Viridian Gym. Paul's P.O.V.)

So, Squirt knew we were going to the gym, but apparently, so did Evan &amp; Liana. I'm not doubting my aunt Samantha. At all. 2 years ago, Uncle Alex had to continue with the diner &amp; is a back-up in case she can't. Otherwise, she's been leading solo. Squirt's friend Alyssa or Leaf is kinda, different. Might as well ask.

"Alyssa?" nervous. _I _felt nervous.

"Yeah, Pauly?" was the response of the Unova native.

"Just, Paul. Where in Unova are you from?"

"Have you ever been? It's," but was stopped by Liza looking at her.

"Oh. Nuvema Town. I'm living in Pallet. Leni didn't tell you about our other friends, did she?"

"Yeah. One sounds like Evan &amp; another is from Kalos. Lumiose City, I think."

"Yeah. Ashy-boy &amp; Coder. Ow!"

I didn't turn, but I could get a general idea of who hit him.

"Eileen, behave, for once. I know he's your friend, but still." Okay, I was wrong. Leaf probably beat her to the punch.

No response. My aunt Samantha looked back, only to see Squirt's eyes closed.

I thought, "Why is she glowing? Liza &amp; Tate were, too."

* * *

"Whoa, this is the gym. The Viridian Gym. I call first," Gary blurted as we had reached our destination. I heard seatbelts unbuckle, Liza slowly pulled me away, still glowing.

She whispered, "Her aura. It's getting stronger. That's why Tate &amp; I were glowing. You were, too, but, you're very stoic, so no one, unless very trained, can tell."

Aura. I _knew_ about it, but Reggie &amp; Mom dodge the question left &amp; right. She got out of the car, holding not one, but, no.

"Pick anyone. You are getting practice in a double battle. Like tag battles, but you're using 2 Pokémon. Including Eileen. Rachel, Felina," mom. **(A/N: This chapter actually takes place the week before the first)**

"Highest on average won't last against Liza," &amp; Liza got 2 Poké Balls.

"Let them pick first. I insist," was my response.

"Cool," as Gary picked up 2, as did Leaf. Eileen was matching my stoic expression as she unlocked the gym &amp; the lights kicked on.

* * *

"Pick your opponent. Pick wisely, Eileen," were the words of my mom &amp; aunts in unison. _However_, Aunt Rachel &amp; Aunt Isabel seemed to be holding a staring contest.

She stared at us &amp; took a second before saying, "Liza."

Aunt Rachel told us where to stand &amp; Eileen was still wearing her stoic expression.

"Go!" Liza said, as a Chimecho, I think, came out. The other one was a Lunatone.

Eileen did the same, except she had a Flareon &amp; Vaporeon.

"First attack is yours, Liza."

"Gladly, Chimecho," "Not. Liza, this isn't a Chimecho. Not yet, anyway."

"What is it?" I asked first, considering I think I saw one in Sinnoh.

"Chingling. Chimeco's pre-evolution. They are _so _cute!" Alyssa beamed.

"Lunatone, use Psyshock &amp; Chingling, Astonish!" "Flareon, Quick Attack, dodge for now." Her next words were,"Flareon, Double Team &amp; take the Psyshock head on. Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam on Chingling!"

Aurora Beam knocked Chingling out before you could even repeat the attack.

Lunatone kept firing &amp; missing when Eileen said, "Flareon, use Fire Spin."

"You're crazy, Fire-type moves won't work against Lunatone. Lunatone, Hypnosis."

What was she up to? Fire Spin hit Lunatone, slightly hitting it, but doing very minimal damage. Flareon just kept charging &amp; Eileen said, "Last Resort, Flareon!"

"Flare!" as the fiery evolved Eevee leapt up with an incredible amount of strength &amp; somehow knocked out Lunatone.

"No way. No fair! Ugh. You did your best, Lunatone &amp; Chingling," recalling the 2 as Aunt Rachel called the battle.

Eileen recalled Flareon &amp; Vaporeon after congratulating them. Liza said, "I don't,"

"Guts. That's it!" came the response from Leaf, who correctly explained what Guts was.

* * *

Leaf looked ready to battle &amp; Eileen said, "I'm not going easy on you, Leaf."

Leaf threw her balls revealing a Pignite, but bigger &amp; a, "Conkledurr. Yes!" apparently, a Pokémon Leaf knew.

Eileen threw her 2 &amp; said, "The red one about to defeat Conkeldurr is Throh. The one next to him is Sawk. Again, attacks are yours."

"Conkeldurr, use Dynamic Punch on Throh/Throh, Bulk Up," were the respective commands.

Conkledurr began to charge &amp; Leaf said, "Okay, Pignite," but, it didn't look like a Pignite. _This_ Pignite evolved into something bigger &amp; Leaf said, "Let's go, Emboar, Hammer Arm." Either Emboar was disobedient or was unfazed by Sawk's Bulk Up. She said something, but I couldn't make it out. "Throh, Bulk Up once more. On my cue. Sawk, nice Attract. Hit Emboar with Close Combat!" That must've been Throh's cue &amp; Gary's eyes widened as Eileen said, "Seismic Toss," blinking.

Like that, Eileen had knocked out both fighters. Almost, _without_ breaking a sweat.

* * *

Gary went next, likely having gotten anything he knows. "Go!" Out came something that looked like Vaporeon, but wasn't, &amp; something that looked, no.

"Leafeon. Leafy, that's your starter. I have, what though?"

"Half a clue. That's a Glaceon. Eevee can evolve into 7 different types," breaking the silence as Eileen said, "Perfect. Facing Glaceon is Jynx &amp; facing Leafeon is Swampert. Gary, I'll go first. By the way, rumor has it that Eevee can evolve into an eighth type.

After a breath was taken Gary said, "Glaceon, Ice Beam. Leafeon, um, Double Team." Okay, this was the icing on the cake. I was having fun.

Eileen smirked &amp; said, "Really, Oak? Giving up **_that_ **easily? Jynx, Hyper Beam, full power," &amp; paused. She clicked her tongue &amp; said, "Swampert, Substitute." However, Hyper Beam went over Ice Beam &amp; Ice Beam went under, causing both to be knocked out &amp; Gary said, "Solar Beam!" as the clones went back to 1. Leafeon had a chance, but Swampert disappeared.

"Trust me, Swampert was hit. You just did me a favor. Swampert, end the match with a Torrential Hydro Pump!" Eileen had a plan.

As she let out that command, her body was glowing blue as well, her eyes.

* * *

The battle was over &amp; Eileen was levitating. My aunts combined their auras &amp; Eileen pushed them away. Liza got to her level &amp; said, "Snap out of it," releasing a blue orb of energy from her body, which Eileen kicked right back, leaving mom to catch Liza.

Was I next? At first I was excited, battling against her, like we imagined. She was soaring &amp; Gary &amp; Leaf kept yelling &amp; I said, "That's not gonna work." Eileen's aura slowly changed from blue to a crimson red &amp; I said, "Stop," my tone calm. As Liza said I had aura &amp; I began to glow a faint blue &amp; dodged the Aura Sphere she threw. I had a ball on me &amp; said, "Standby, whoever!" "Eon. Jolteon," was all I got. I kept cursing myself, shed a tear &amp; said, "Jolteon, use Discharge!" sending a lot of electricity to her body &amp; the red went away &amp; mom threw a ball of her own, but,_ when_ did her Shellder evolve into Cloyster?

"Cloyssssster," awaiting a command &amp; mom surprised me when she said, "I'm sorry, but this is gonna be brutal. Aurora Beam!"

Aunt Samantha &amp; Aunt Rachel had us in a forcefield. Liza was slowly coming to &amp; said, "She can't, it's not." I was in the forcefield. "Aunt Samantha, what's going on?" My aunt said, "Paul, I can cover you. Aurora Beam usually snaps her out of it. You're fast. Only one way out," &amp; threw me a ball, which slowly brought Eileen down. Aunt Rachel took the others outside, lessening the amount, &amp; Eileen's eyes were still red.

"I choose you, Empoleon." I thought, "Empoleon?"

Eileen was in the zone, but her eyes were glowing red, my aunt covering me &amp; whispering what I got into my ear.

"Stand by for battle, Charizard!"

Charizard. Really? It _had _to be Uncle Alex's, no doubt. The blazing flame on the tail. Beautiful.

"Empoleon, use Flash Cannon!"

"Charizard, Overheat!" Overheat is a strong move, gets weaker the more you use it.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" What was happening? I fought the tears &amp; Charizard looked at me. I said, "What?" Charizard began to charge up, not using Blaze, but an attack that I only saw on TV once. "D, Dragon Rage, now!" Dragon Rage. Nice ring.

Charizard complied, defeating Empoleon, but Eileen began to fall, eyes still aglow. However, Charizard passed out.

A few hours later, at the facility, I was with aunt Samantha. She said, "Let your mind be at ease. Stretch your arms out, like this."

I was learning to balance on the surfboard, still at a low wave speed. I could only say, "Aunt Samantha, that battle. It wasn't legit."

Eileen was currently in Vermilion City for Mew knows what. Perhaps the cadet test?

* * *

(Years later. Ash's P.O.V.)

(The triplets &amp; twins are now 14, Barry is 13. Paul is 15)

(Non OC is only 12)

"What do you mean, it's not legit?"

"Ash, I'm going to fine you if you don't stop saying that. Hey kid, where are we going?"

I thought I saw this kid before, but couldn't place my finger on it. The gym still looked the same from when I faced Agatha.

"Viridian Gym. Not legit battles. Leader is here."

As I walked up the stairs, I saw one of Brock's siblings &amp; Eileen said, "TJ, I'm glad you're here," embracing the little boy.

"So, the gym's changed. I had heard rumors, but didn't listen," a calmer Barry said.

Eileen had Paul's stoicism matched, if not topped &amp; said, "I can't accept your requests for battles."

"My Earth Badge!" was all I could fathom.

"Ash still dense?" the boy looked like Dr. Yung, but younger &amp; Eileen said, "Depends."

"That battle. Years ago," Paul finally spoke up, approaching Leni.

"Wasn't legit. Nor was your Veilstone battle."

"Daddy won't hurt me, will he?"

"Dad? As in, father," the last part stinging like a knife. TJ began to cry &amp; Paul said, "Way to go genius. Why can't you battle us?"

"You love battling!" I said it at the same time Barry did.

Eileen picked up TJ &amp; said, "It's Thursday. I've gotta get back to campus. Aunt Felina, can you,"

"Already ahead of you. You have a _big_ test &amp; an important battle." Professor Ivy is Leni's _aunt_?

Eileen carried TJ out &amp; said, "We'll talk later."

(TJ's P.O.V.)

Big sister was carrying me. I never really grew much in height, but she did.

I said, "Momma proud?" My biological mother &amp; my "biological father" were actually separated. Momma was with grandpa, Poppa.

Eileen ran her hand through my somewhat spiky hair, spoke into a headset &amp; said, "The shadow strikes first."

**Paul: Dang, an exhausting chapter.**

**Meowth: So, da author knows it. Anyways, da disclaimer was in Italian.**

**Paul: The author's 75% Italian, isn't she?  
Meowth: Right. This chapter is in loving memory of her team from Gold. Keykey, Li, Quil, SC, Espie, Ko &amp; Streak.**

**Paul: Mankey, Growlithe, Quilava, Chikorita, Espeon, Raikou &amp; some Water Pokémon.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so, Paul is somewhat correct. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Keykey was in fact my Mankey. He evolved into a Primeape against Falkner's Pidgeot (in the games). Li was my Growlithe. With him, I defeated Pryce's Piloswine, Bruno's Hitmontop &amp; Hitmonlee, Misty's Golduck &amp; Prima/Lorelei's Cloyster. Quil was actually a reincarnation of my brother's Typhlosion; mine was a girl. As a Cyndaquil, she defeated Bugsy's Metapod &amp; Kakuna, evolving into a Quilava to defeat his Scyther. Quil was used against Chuck's Poliwrath, Jasmine's 2 Magnemite &amp; she finally evolved to beat Jasmine's Steelix! SC was my Shiny Chikorita, who I used against Jasmine's Steelix, while Quil was resting. He evolved into Bayleef &amp; against Misty's Quagsire, into a Meganium. Espeon defeated both of Morty's Haunter, alongside his Gastly; she was amazing. Lastly, Streak, the Red Gyarados who in terms of my Gold team was incredible &amp; like Ko, was amazing in her own right. I did in fact (hard battle, but I used a Great Ball) capture Raikou. So, I really don't know when I'll have chapter 16 up. College, like I said at the beginning; never mind. Anyway, a recap, something I've learned from my friend "Smile Like Korrina", an amazing author, comes in handy. One, Dr. Yung did have a son. Two, TJ is a character of the day. Three, TJ's mother &amp; grandfather are in fact dead. Four, Paul's Veilstone Gym Battle wasn't legit; I'll get to why in the future, as well as who I pair him with. I don't think I can bring myself to write Ikarishipping (Paul &amp; Dawn), but there's a great (IMO, anyway) story that involves it. "Paul Returns to Kanto: Return of the Battle Frontier," by another friend, RPG1115. In a crossover, I started writing NovelShipping (Paul &amp; Misty) &amp; Rising Hunters might be an AgainstShipping fic or that could go to "They've Gone Too Far". I don't know yet, namely, because I haven't introduced Zoey. Five, I'll swap polls left &amp; right. Six, I'll be reading other stories &amp; reviewing. Seven, today is my half day, try to guess what I mean, if it isn't obvious. Read, review &amp; vote. Loosely paraphrasing the words of my friend QuartzClaw (seriously, read any [or all] of her stories. They're funny &amp; a little odd, but I like it &amp; usually find myself laughing) : don't forget to smile.**

**QUEENSPELLER67 is slowly going down (not dying, just sick), but I'm not going out.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Oh, Brother!

**Paul: So, the author is still grieving.**

**Reggie: She's a girl.**

**Paul: I know. I'm just stating the truth. Anyway, this is the last chapter that the disclaimer will be in a different language &amp; to a degree, the last "In Memory Of" chapter.**

**Reggie: Degree? Isn't that the**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, it's the name of a deodorant brand. (Face palms) I'm under a ton of stress, as per usual, but, if you've been in a PM with me, then you know sort of, what's up. So, yeah, the disclaimer will be in another language, the "In Memory Of" section is going to be of my team from Silver. **

**Author's Note: So, yes, my brother **_**can be **_**dense, but he served as inspiration for this chapter. The characters who state the topic of those words are actually a majority of my OCs. Girls, anyway. After the disclaimer, please enjoy chapter 16. **

**Disclaimer: ****Ich besitze kein Pokémon. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Oh, brother!**

(Nimbasa City, Unova)

Felina, Argenta, Isabel, &amp; Rachel Ivy could get along with each other fairly well. However, having their brothers around wouldn't always be easy. Argenta was first, followed by Ezekiel Jr., Rachel, Levi, Isabel, &amp; lastly, Felina. Did they always get along? "Oh, brother. Not again! " was the phrase that caught the attention of second-time parents Ezekiel &amp; Judith Ivy.

In the room walked a young Argenta, followed by a very little Zeke, who was walking at an early age. Judith was cooking &amp; turned her back to get a glance at what her daughter was worked up about.

She giggled &amp; said, "Argenta, did you remember to close your door? " since this wasn't the _first _time that little Zeke had managed to get his hands on something from his sister's room.

"Da, " was the response from little Zeke as he was picked up by his father. Walking wasn't the only thing 9-month-old Zeke was doing to annoy or worry 3-year-old Argenta. As he placed his son on his knee, taking a glance at his wife's midsection as Argenta folded her arms. He then stared at his daughter &amp; realized _what _she was upset about. Argenta had 2 clips in her hair at almost all times. There was only 1.

Zeke managed to get the clip from his sister's grasp &amp; put it in his mouth.

**(A/N: Okay, I'm saying early for their age because, I'm going back in time, to like, when the gender stereotypes were true. If a baby sees something shiny, they'll put it in their mouth. I don't have kids of my own, but I know a good bit to say that babies can &amp; will put **_**anything **_**in their mouths. Zeke, as it says above is 9 months old; his father looked at his wife's midsection. Do the math!)**

* * *

(Time skip. Mossdeep City, Hoenn. Rachel's P.O.V.)

"What? " was the only word I could say right about now. I was with my sisters, having just closed the gym for lunch.

Girl time was something we could do, anywhere we wanted. We just had to agree on a place we wanted &amp; a time that was most convenient. A _triple _wedding.

"Rach, chill out. Mew, I just had a pregnancy test. I'm expecting, " was the response from Argenta.

Don't get me wrong, I've been looking forward to being an aunt since I knew what it meant.

We decided to plan weddings that worked around our schedules, since we were gym leaders in different regions. I'm the Mossdeep City Gym Leader, here in Hoenn. Argenta is the Canalave City Gym Leader in Sinnoh. My younger sisters, I was unsure. Sure, I could read their minds, but, it's hard when you're overwhelmed.

"Lina, you go first, " was the response of my sister Izzy. Izzy &amp; Felina had stoicism nailed down, as far as looks go. I looked at my sister &amp; she stared at Felina, whom we called Lina for short.

"Six Island &amp; Seven Island? Where are they? " was the question my boyfriend Jin had just asked, his hand over my left shoulder.

I didn't even know the answer!

"Jin, nice to see you. Six Island &amp; Seven Island are in the Sevii Archipelago. They don't have gyms. Six Island is located on Fortune Island. Seven Island is located on Quest Island. There are other islands that are being explored, " was the response from Felina.

"Hey, Jin. How would _you _like to be in not one, not two, but _three _weddings? " I buried my face, as I knew that voice all too well. I wouldn't have been too upset if it were my mom asking, but this was a nightmare. Jin could manage to stay calm in awkward situations.

"Dad, I know the answer. Seriously? " was the response from Izzy, now rubbing her temples.

My father was nonchalant, on certain things. If it came to his daughters, however, oh, brother could things go awry.

"Honey, this may be a tinge much. Why don't you &amp; Jin go out somewhere? It _could _come in handy, " was the casual response from our mother, dressed in her usual attire. They teleported.

"All I want to know is how they proposed. Felina, I am very proud that you're the champion of the Orange Archipelago. Now, I think since she's expecting, Argenta should go first. "

Argenta explained that she was exploring Snowpoint City in Sinnoh, hoping to perhaps see Suicune. A man around her age was doing the same thing, but he was trying to look for Articuno, Kyurem, &amp; Regice; which, sort of made sense. They had their first date that night. Two weeks later, Kenneth revealed that he'd be staying in Canalave City. Last Monday, in the chill of Snowpoint's evening, "He pulled out an orange box, got down on one knee and proposed. That's why I want to get married right away, Mom. You know that old saying, " of course we all did: first comes love, then comes marriage, next comes a baby in the baby carriage.

Isabel was next. She was working at the facility, where we train in Kanto. A trainer with a fiery attitude noticed her practice battles with her 6 regional starters; her Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, &amp; Froakie were practicing their attacks upon each other. The trainer surprised her &amp; revealed 6 starters of his own: Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, &amp; Fennekin. Squirtle used Hydro Pump to get closer to Charmander. Cyndaquil &amp; Chimchar used Flame Wheel to get close to Totodile &amp; Piplup, respectively. Mudkip &amp; Torchic were cautious around each other. Oshawott spiraled into an Aqua Jet, not at Tepig, but at Fennekin. Froakie &amp; Tepig, were just observing. This, to a degree, made sense. Isabel loves water types &amp; they had been on dates before. Last Tuesday, he had his Fire team practice some charades they made up, along with some of his own body language. What took me by surprise was that he managed to get some of her starters to help. While the fire &amp; water fused in some steamy combination, he got closer to her &amp; when he held up his hand, it was to cease. Isabel of course said yes.

What fazed me was Felina. He just proposed last night, after their first date.

"Giovanni is his name. Rachel, what's wrong? " I was rummaging through my tote bag &amp; pulled out a magazine that I subscribe to: World Trainers Monthly. Sure enough, my sisters saw there soon-to-be husbands on the front cover, each with a starter from Kalos!

"Powerhouse Matthews brothers &amp; Lumiose Gym Leaders Kenneth, Giovanni, &amp; Alexander are spicing things up. Alexander is well-known for his flair of fiery battles &amp; dashing good looks. If he's not at the gym, you'd be able to find him, anyway. His partner being Fennekin, having caught 5 other regional starters with said Fennekin. Kenneth, on the other hand, is a calm fellow. Kenneth, like Alexander has his own set of starters. Giovanni, is stubborn &amp; headstrong. They're fine men, in my opinion. I would know. I raised them; halfway. I couldn't do it without the love of my life, Ruth, who happens to be my wife. "

That was a column written by Neil Matthews, a columnist himself. Mom agreed that Argenta &amp; Kenneth got married right away. In the wedding, Dad himself was trying to hold back the tears. Kenneth's best man was his brother Palmer. His groomsmen were his brothers: Giovanni, Alexander, &amp; Darach. On our side, mom was the matron of honor. Bridesmaids were Isabel, Felina &amp; I. Zeke decided to become a pastor, so he could do weddings. Levi, a photographer, was also there.

Not only would I have my 2 brothers to think about, I'd have my additional 6 brothers-in-law. Thank Arceus, Jin was an only child. Otherwise, I'd be using those _2 words _more often.

* * *

(Time skip. Viridian City. Isabel's P.O.V.)

"Evan, stop using the lighter. It's not a toy! " was the first thing I heard from my daughter, Liana. Eileen, I knew, just got home. Likely, she was in the shower.

A piercing scream of the names of all my sons set me off. The triplets would be 10, soon, as would Liza, Tate &amp; Barry. Trent was laying on the couch, meditating. Derek was outside with Jacob.

A little agitated myself, I decide to make a call.

* * *

(The same time. Mossdeep City. Rachel's P.O.V.)

**(A/N: This is how bad I suck at math. I was thinking that May would be 2 years younger than Ash, whereas Dawn would be 3. However, Dawn [in the anime, in his debut episode] said that she remembered Barry from Twinleaf Town. My head canon is somewhat messed up, but I've somewhat figured it out with my solution: May is a year older than Dawn, but Barry is a few months older than Dawn. This follows: Paul is a year older than Liza, Tate, Liana, Evan, Eileen &amp; Barry. Since there are less than 6 months between Dawn &amp; Barry, they will be the same age, give or take.)**

"Mom! " I hung up the receiver, disappointed that Norman wasn't thinking clearly. Norman &amp; Caroline Maple are friends of mine. However, I had to check on the scream that just came from Liza. Tate was smirking, feeling as though he had won something.

The phone rang &amp; I answered it, irate at first. When I heard who was on the other end, I agreed &amp; focused.

* * *

(The same day. Nimbasa City. Caitlin's P.O.V.)

Father didn't seem fazed if I got girl time. Myra was with Jacob, in Kanto doing Mew knows what.

I felt their energy &amp; my neighbor said that he'd see me in an hour.

My neighbor was quite the energetic soul. Although he was gifted, he couldn't recieve his first Pokémon until his legal guardian said so. His grandparents were deceased, his mother died shortly after his birth &amp; his father recently commited suicide.

Once I saw them, my worries faded. Somewhat. My father failed to mention that my cousins were extremely irate. I could feel the tensest aura, but her expression was stoic.

They were all in the same thought process: oh, brother!

* * *

**Meowth: Dat was weird. Den again, da author is weird, she admits. Da author was tinkin of havin me close wit da rude twerp or da red-haired twerpette from Sinnoh. Da author herself,**

**QUEENSPELLER67: I'm here. The disclaimer was in German, which, I am. Partially. Now, after Meowth reveals my team from Silver, I owe you, my readers an explanation.**

**Meowth: How do you say oy vey in German, anyway? Da author's loyal, interchangeable team from Silver was as followed. Round 1 consisted of Dile, Jetic, Persian, Pix, Girafarig &amp; Delibird. Round 2 consisted of Dile, Jetic, Red Lightning, Erupt, Umbre &amp; Pix. Da author has explanations fa dat.**

**Author's Note: Thanks, Meowth. Round 1 was when I first got my hands on Silver. As you can see, only the first 2 are nicknamed, along with the fourth. I caught Pix. After a breakdown, I evolved Pix into Ninetales. When I wanted to try &amp; face Karen, she knocked out Pix &amp; I forfeited. Pix was disobedient; I didn't recover for a while. The others were caught by my brother. Round 2 was when I **_**finally **_**felt ready to start over again. Which I did. Sure, it took me 2 tries to beat Falkner &amp; get the Zephyr Badge. Sure, it took me 3 tries &amp; Dile evolving to beat Whitney &amp; get the Plain Badge. Sure, it took me 2 Metronome combos to defeat Jasmine &amp; get the Mineral Badge. Sure, it took its toll on Umbre, Pix, Red Lightning, Jetic &amp; Dile, but capturing Erupt was so worth it. So, in loving memory of my true Silver team: Umbre was my Umbreon; he really helped me against Clair's team &amp; Misty's Lapras. Jetic covered me on my first try to beat Falkner, &amp; my first on Whitney, but at least he came through for me; Togetic's Metronome of Hydro Cannon saved me against Brock's Graveler, Rhyhorn &amp; Onix, especially since Jetic &amp; Onix were our respective final Pokémon. Not only that, I took out Erika's Tangela &amp; Victreebel with a Fire Blast &amp; Sacred Fire, respectively. Dile was my Feraligatr; she just amazed me. When she evolved into Croconaw against Whitney's Miltank, all she had to do was use Bite, then Scary Face, then Water Gun. Red Lightning helped me with his Dragon Rage, Leer, &amp; other attacks. Pix, who I decided NOT to evolve would further help me in capturing Erupt: Entei. I know, a lot to soak in. A list, however, should be offered.**

* * *

**In chapter 13, the person Lucas was talking to was a female from Hoenn, who hasn't appeared in the anime. No, it's not Dahlia. Keep guessing!**

**Dr. Yung's son, TJ, let me just say this: the J doesn't stand for Junior.**

**Guest: Red ****Chapter 1 had to be edited a few times. Read on, though.**

**Who is Caitlin's neighbor? Not an OC!**

**This chapter is the last memorial section, to a degree. Read, review &amp; vote.**

* * *

**Post A/N: Eevee, quite the teammate. A Normal type that can evolve into either a Water, Fire, Electric, Psychic, Dark, Grass, Ice, or Fairy type! Now, some of you may see where I'm going on this. To be honest, when I heard of Kecleon, Finneon, Lumineon &amp; Empoleon, I thought that they were newer Eeveelutions. I thought Kecleon (honestly, because of Harrison's Kecleon changing color in the grass) was a Ghost evolution of Eevee. I thought Finneon was a Bug evolution of Eevee. I thought that Lumineon was a Flying evolution of Eevee. Lastly, I thought that Empoleon was a Steel evolution of Eevee. Pauses for dramatic effects &amp; awkwardness. Yeah, I was WRONG on those. I **_**now know**_**: Kecleon doesn't evolve at all &amp; is a Normal-type, Finneon evolves into Lumineon &amp; **_**both **_**are Water types, &amp; Empoleon **_**is **_**a Steel-type, but is also the final evolved form of Piplup.**

**So, a topic: Finneon, moreso than Lumineon. Keep in mind that the Leaf, Moon, Sun, Shiny, Dawn, Dusk, &amp; Ever Stones don't really change Eevee; a friend of mine tried the Shiny, Dusk &amp; Dawn Stones on Eevee. I tried the Leaf &amp; Sun Stones on Eevee; nothing happened. As per the Ever Stone, hence my level 42 Eevee in Gold, level 44 Eevee in Round 1 of Silver, &amp; level 46 Eevee in Round 2 of Silver. Anyway, since I just realized how far I am in this challenge, one poll is staying up. However, the question remains. If you could evolve Eevee into a Bug-type, would it be Finneon? Lumineon? How would you do it? Would you _rename _a Bug-type Eeveelution? Let me know in the comments below! **

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: One, chapters 28, 29 &amp; 30 will serve as filler/clarification chapters. Two, chapter 31 will have revelations &amp; the starts of journeys. Three, starting with chapter 19, there will be "hidden messages" in each chapter. If you're confused, it'll make sense when it happens. In the words of Arcade Star Dahlia, Lucas &amp; Dawn: "No need to worry!" **


	17. Chapter 17: Prisoners

**Lt. Surge: Alright babies, it's Friday!**

**Sabrina: What are **_**you **_**so happy about?**

**Koga: Isn't it obvious? **

**Sabrina &amp; Surge: No.**

**Koga: I am a man of few words, but I will elaborate. The author had an insomniac moment some time ago.**

**Lt. Surge: Oh, yeah. Wait,**

**Sabrina: Were we,**

**Koga: All of us were in it, but at different stages.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Thank you for that explanation, Koga. I'm glad I sorted that out.**

**Koga: You're just excited, aren't you?**

**Will: So, the author read a story some time ago, on this very site.**

**Karen: Oh, brother. Seriously writing us as **_**siblings**_**?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Hey, the story I read was about you 2 as husband &amp; wife!**

**Will &amp; Karen: Me, married to him/her?**

**QUEENSPELLER67 smirks evilly: Yeah. There's a ship for that.**

**Will: Wait, what was the story called?**

**Karen: Yeah, who wrote it?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Not me.**

* * *

**Brendan: Good, I can actually appear at a chapter.**

**Lucas: I had a chapter all to myself!**

**Paul: Don't be so egocentric, **_**Rowan**_**.**

**Brendan: Yeah, don't be so self-centered, **_**Lucas**_**.**

**Paul face palms, as Brendan just stated what Paul had said.**

**Paul: The author has planned this carefully. My one dare went well.**

**Brendan: Dare? Didn't I appear in the chapter?**

**Lucas: I know I did. I had fun. Let's see what the author has to say right now!**

**Author's Note: Yeah, today's Friday. This chapter is actually kinda short, because I'm planning one-shots for 3 days that relate to each other; sort of. First off, Lt. Surge, Sabrina &amp; Koga are the main target prisoners. Since I "met" them in Kanto, that's why they appeared first. Second, I did read a story some time ago about Will &amp; Karen being husband &amp; wife. I loved it. "Till Battle Do Us Part", by ****houndoomandgloom****. It was a one-shot for the ship between Will &amp; Karen, which has a name &amp; appears on my profile. I have 4 polls, 2 of which have been around for a while &amp; these 2 are kinda new. Three, the dares Paul, Brendan, &amp; Lucas were referring to mere seconds ago is somewhat my doing. "Dare or Truth: Pokémon Style," by stocky-parker-dog; a new friend on the site. The latest chapter includes **_**my dares &amp; my truths**_**. I didn't get as much attention as I expected on the Eevee evolving discussion, which will be broken down in this chapter, but under a different type. I don't own Pokémon. This chapter is dedicated to ****untitledmind****. Plus, it's late, but you're lucky to be getting an update. Without further ado, here's chapter 17!**

**Chapter 17: Prisoners**

(Somewhere in Kanto. Location unknown. Tuesday. Sabrina's P.O.V.)

So, it's been a few years. I haven't seen Trent in a while, but I've heard what he's up to. Mother is still a doll. Somehow, I have manifested some of my psychic energy into a doll; of myself as a child. Ever since I've gotten here, my powers have been out of whack. I don't like this uniform, but I'm not the only one. Thankfully, my father ran the gym before me &amp; if approved by the League President, gym leaders can have formal meetings amongst themselves. However, I recognized Will &amp; he is a fellow Psychic-specialist &amp; gym leader in the Johto region. Since Kanto &amp; Johto share 2 Elite 4 members, we're allowed to meet, but, we have to let at least one know about it. My hair has grown longer, but Greta &amp; Anabel are still my friends. Meetings like these have to be secluded. Giovanni is a peculiar man. The meeting starts at 11.

* * *

(Same day, same location. Karen's P.O.V.)

Apparently, ever since we got here, William's psychic powers have gone haywire beyond belief. Thank Mew we're having a meeting albeit under Kanto terms. William &amp; I have new gym trainers, but are unsure if we'd actually make them gym leaders. Well, William does like Whitney; to be honest, I just miss Morty. I don't know much about Kanto itself; save the cities William has been caught in. Over the years, my hair has gotten longer, I have gotten taller &amp; I worry about Paul.

William, on the other hand, well, he's matured to a degree &amp; I mean, he's just amazing. He has teleported into other regions. I have a friend in Hoenn &amp; a friend in Unova, as well. Mother is a Kalos native. William's hair is naturally brown, but when it's contest or gym battle time, he puts on the mask &amp; dyes his hair purple. One more ribbon &amp; he can compete in Johto's Grand Festival, two more are needed in Unova, &amp; three more are needed for Kalos. As Gym Leaders, we stick together. I usually am up before he is. I'm lucky if it's not with an aching jaw. Well, I'll be with Sabrina, for this meeting.

* * *

(A little later, Lt. Surge's P.O.V.)

I didn't like wearing gloves; unless it was winter or for combat exercise. I missed my wife dearly, my 3 kids. 2 sons, 1 daughter. Boots, I didn't mind. I _was_ in the army. Only, the region itself went under a name change. From Soha to Unova. I made a few good friends in the army. Not many people, even if they have Grass types, can best _my _Raichu. I might as well confess. Oh, look, the ladies. I am the Vermilion Gym Leader, I know what I'm doing.

* * *

(At about the same time, Will's P.O.V.)

"Rhydon, Horn Drill!" was the command of a Hoenn coordinator.

"Nidoqueen, Horn Drill!" was the command of a Sinnoh coordinator.

I rolled my eyes. "Espeon use Light Screen, followed up with a Psybeam. Exeggutor, Reflect, then Leech Seed."

I was doing a double battle against Brendan Birch &amp; Lucas Rowan, Rhydon belonging to the former, Nidoqueen to the latter. Oh, Mew, they had to be getting bored for the one-hit KO moves. Normally, Karen referees my battles here. I felt bad that Paul had to.

Paul said, "Rhydon &amp; Nidoqueen are unable to battle. The winner of the contest match goes to Will of New Bark Town."

I stroked Espeon &amp; Exeggutor, congratulating them. As I picked Espeon up, I noticed Paul talking with the other boys.

"Brendan, Lucas, Paul?" All 3 stopped &amp; sharply turned their heads. I had a meeting with the others.

"Brendan, try working on defense with Rhydon. Lucas, the same goes for you &amp; Nidoqueen."

"Rhydon, return," were the words of Professor Birch's only son, Brendan. Brendan, by no means is an only child.

"Nidoqueen, return," were the words that came out of Lucas's mouth. He was the grandson of Professor Rowan.

As for Paul Matthews, Ivy, as I've heard, he is the son of Professor Felina Ivy; however, his uncle is also a Professor, as is an aunt. **(A/N: Brendan is not an only child, he just likes being around the guys. Lucas, as you saw, **_**is **_**an only child. You're probably wondering where Reggie, Trent &amp; the others are now, right? Keep wondering, because this is a foreshadowing chapter, dear readers. I didn't post ages for a reason. *clears throat* I said that the evolution of Giovanni's Meowth would be explained in chapter 28. QC [Quick Clarification], I'll touch base on it in chapter 28. I'll shut it, now.)**

After they all bowed to me, "Tor?" "Spe?" were the responses of my partners. I put Espeon down &amp; stroked her. I looked at Exeggutor &amp; sighed, "Enough is enough. You want your Poffins?" offering their snack.

As I fed them, I could hear Paul faintly muttering. He was upset,_ that_ was for sure. Espeon, due to her nature, finished first. Exeggutor looked &amp; I said, "Espeon, get to Karen ASAP. I might be a_ while_." Espeon nodded &amp; went off.

Truth be told, I was waiting for Koga. The poisonous ninja master himself.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, things might get a **_**little**_** weird. This is Koga we're talking about. As far as Fuchsia goes, Koga is one of my favorites! *clears throat* Koga's wife is currently ill, Aya lives with him as she has had her heart break again. However, it was not the same. As for Janine? Read on.)**

* * *

(At around the same time, Koga's P.O.V.)

I tend to meditate, quite often. It takes years of focus &amp; practice to communicate through meditation.

"We've been in Kanto this whole time, Aya."

"I thought so, dear brother."

"Something is troubling you, Aya." There is silence. I can feel it.

"You or Janine?" More silence. Aya trains hard &amp; is training Janine.

"Janine feels the reason Jana is sick is _all _her fault." I wasn't surprised. I was running low on light.

"Aya, train hard. Janine doesn't need to push herself. I will explain when the time is right. Start with the archery."

As my candlelight ran low, I opened my eyes.

"Janine needs you &amp; the other boys now more than ever. I love you all." My light flickered.

As I stood up, I could hear Paul talking with the boys.

"You 2 seriously need to train harder. Hard work goes oh so far."

"Yeah, Paul. Sure." They stopped in their tracks. I opened my door. I seldom do it. "Did they lose again?"

"Maybe," was the casual reply of Brendan, whereas Lucas shrugged. Paul bowed &amp; said, "Master Koga, were," I cut him off.

"Not at all. Your curiosity has been piqued by my room, has it not?"

"Yeah, it," now, it was Paul's turn. He shot a glance at Lucas who spoke for the first time since breakfast.

"Rhetorical question. We would like to look in the rooms. Sabrina &amp; Karen share a room." At this, I was stunned, but vaguely recalled Isabel's triplets being around Janine's age.

"What does it look like?"

"Dark. A few lights," as Brendan looked in, he could see the candle light.

"Their room is purple on the walls. Pauly," but Paul cut Lucas off by putting him to sleep. My stoicism remained &amp; I said, "I have a meeting. I doubt that William &amp; Lt. Surge would mind." Paul smirked &amp; said, "We'll wait for Lucas to get up. Thank," but before he could thank me, I left.

I walked outside, figuring _he_ would be there. "How is Exeggutor?" William is quite the man. Behind the mask is a great gentleman.

"Getting better. I can't wait to, you know." I knew. William &amp; I solemnly walked, leaving the boys to venture.

I sat down. "Isabel, Alexander, a pleasure." I saw Sabrina's expression, icy. I turned to the lieutenant. I figured.

"Karen, William, the Viridian Gym leaders, Isabel &amp; Alexander." Karen smiled &amp; said, "Paul has said numerous things about you." William kept it short, "What Karen says is right. Why are you contacting us?"

Alexander raised a brow. "One of the other headmasters at Tech is from Hoenn. I can't state his name, due to confidentiality purposes." **(Read the bottom note for a clarification).**

"Anyway, what Alex means is something you 3 know about." I thought for a second &amp; exchanged glances between Sabrina, who is on the verge of tears &amp; the lieutenant, who decided to break the silence. "Isabel, what will happen to the trainers of the gym?" Sabrina shot him a stare.

"Professor, have you had any contact with your eldest?" Alex sighed &amp; said, "Yeah, he's with Reggie &amp; Connor. He plans on traveling to Unova &amp; Kalos with Connor. Reggie travels with them because he can stay calm." I took a deep breath &amp; stood up. "Alexander, my departure is early." I stood up &amp; walked back to where I left the boys. Sabrina wasn't in the mood, as she heard of her love's true plans, Surge sat where I just was. Then, there were William &amp; Karen, who, in my mind, had the potential of being in the Elite 4.

I went to my room, hoping the boys didn't attempt to set a fire.

* * *

(Karen's P.O.V.)

"Koga!" He turned &amp; gave a small smile. "You're freaking out for an unnecessary reason." I was surprised when Sabrina put her puppet down.

"Paul isn't like the other boys. He has respect. Plus, he's been in our room."

I was ready to scream in frustration. I thought, "Birch, Rowan, if you touch the things that you're not supposed to, you are so dead!" I clenched my fist &amp; my jaw as well. I sank.

"Sorry. Karen's a tad stressed. Paul's just waiting to go to Hoenn." The voice of reason, Will.

Isabel smiled &amp; said, "From what the reports are in Johto, you &amp; Will have potential. Speaking of, your gyms?"

"What about them?" Will snapped. My turn.

"We do have gym trainers, like Kanto. Why, what's up?" I asked.

"Easy, baby. You know how ruthless he's been acting, even _towards _Paul. Anyway, my youngest seems to be your baby's age."

The professor said, "Triplets. Ace is the _only_ undefeated gym trainer in Kanto." I was shocked, Sabrina wasn't.

"Who's Ace?" I asked. Sabrina was the only_ female_ I trusted here. She turned &amp; said, "The youngest. _Tree _has 2 losses whereas _Flair _has 5." I noted her tone. Code names. The boss's nieces &amp; nephews. Rumors were going around.

"Ace is trying to recruit other gym trainers. She's a double agent. Of course the Elite 4 are allowed to train. We bypassed this with Lance," Alex said, a tone of pride in his voice. Alex, to my knowledge, was the Fire-type of the duo.

"Isabel, you might wanna take over. Tree, Flair!" Sabrina smirked, but her expression turned icy.

"Continue. Bypass?" I was shocked, more than Will.

"Your sister is Paul's mom. How is she?" Sabrina stated.

"Alright. Paul &amp; Reggie don't know. Look, Ace is picky. Sabrina, I know what you see in my son &amp; Alex &amp; I approve. I've been leading the gym for the past year. Paul as you know turns 10, whereas the triplets are turning 9. Ace works for the G-men. She keeps a low profile &amp; is a few inches or so shorter than Paul."

Sabrina nodded. I looked at Will. "Will has only 1 gym trainer &amp; that's his coworker, Whitney. I've got a few myself; 2, to be exact."

"Mom, a challenger's here!" I heard a little girl say. "Okay Ace, you know what you practiced."

We were in conference on a webcam. "How many badges do you have?" "Five." Ace, as I'd later call her was known for the rules &amp; the minimum still stands at 5. Most save the Viridian Gym for last. "You'll meet with Ace in an hour. She's got brown eyes &amp; wears sunglasses."

I studied her image &amp; Sabrina said, "We'll keep our eyes open. Wait, is that," but was cut off by an attack being aimed. I last heard, "You missed!"

Lt. Surge &amp; Will were fast. Sabrina began to log off &amp; said, "Kadabra's signature move." I was perplexed.

"Ace isn't too far in age from Paul. Let's just say, there was a battle on one of my days out." I stayed close.

"Ace is psychic &amp; a top notch trainer. You'll like her. Paul's been in _our _room. You know the boys won't raid our drawers."

"You're aware that _Will _is my brother, right?" she stood up, having teleported herself.

* * *

(Still Karen's P.O.V.)

We were back in our room. To my relief, our drawers were locked &amp; armed. A young girl I heard said, "If you go further down my shirt, I'm going to have to charge you with assault." The young male's voice wasn't Proton; Proton was off limits to the females.

"Saffron, there's a grunt for you," &amp; our door opened. "Petrel, you should've knocked." The grunt was small &amp; was wearing that of a new grunt. Petrel tended to get on my nerves.

"Petrel, I'll take her. Do take her advice," as I slammed the door in his face.

The little girl pressed her ear against the door &amp; smirked when she heard it lock. She began to remove her grunt uniform to reveal a pair of jeans &amp; a jacket I was all too familiar with.

"So," the girl's voice changed after touching a headset. Sabrina sat on the bed &amp; said, "Hello, Ace."

Ace grinned &amp; said, "You're Karen, right?" I put my hands up &amp; she blinked. "I'm not arresting you. You talked with my mom."

"Kinesis. You're getting better at it. The student is excelling," Sabrina calmly said.

Ace deadpanned as she sat on the floor &amp; pulled out a laptop. She had it on voice command. "Welcome, Ace. Who do you wish to call?"

Ace looked at us &amp; said, "Give me Carmine." Her laptop complied &amp; she levitated. "Dialing, Carmine." She adjusted the volume &amp; the phone rang. "Lock three, code blue delta," she continued into the computer.

"All soundproofing complete. Carmine is not picking up from base 1." Ace said, "Wait for it. Okay, blue delta, code 09." Immediately, Lance's voice was heard.

"Karen. Sabrina. Ace, well, well."

"Infiltration is creepy. Honestly, for future missions," the champion smiled &amp; said, "You'll be older &amp; armed. Volts charged?"

She held up a taser &amp; said, "Yes. Carmine, I'm not stupid." Lance folded his arms, he was at the Indigo Plateau, of all places.

"Yes, but you're 9 as well. Blue delta code 09 means 2 gym leaders are in danger." Ace raised a brow &amp; said, "Violet City &amp; Saffron City. Zoom out," &amp; pressed a button.

"Karen. It's been a while. I'm Ace's superior. She's known for speed, stealth, &amp; intelligence."

"You forgot that I'm a flirt; honestly, Carmine. I can't wait to battle you at the Plateau!"

Lance smirked &amp; said, "We'll see. Now, as for the escape. You've got the blueprints?"

Ace nodded &amp; pulled out what looked like a small surf board, but was really a flash drive. She cracked her knuckles &amp; said, "Transfer begin."

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! Phew, that was a doozy. Yes, more than one headmaster is at Tech &amp; he is from Hoenn. The one from Hoenn is NOT Ash's father; the one from Kalos was Alexander &amp; the other one (who spoke of Delia) **_**is **_**Ash's father. Not many discussions on Eevee evolving. This is the second to last chapter of Eevee evolving discussions, but I'm going to say this as an announcement: Eevee &amp; all 8 evolutions will debut in the story at some point. Leave any Eevee comments in the reviews below. College is killing me (not literally, but to any of my fellow collegiate students out there might know what I mean) &amp; my class is almost over. You 2, take it away. *Exits***

* * *

**Dawn: Wait, what?**

**Paul: Queen is obviously in a bad mood, despite it being Friday. In PMs, she's slowly discussed plans for new fictions.**

**Dawn: I thought this was about shipping.**

**Paul: It is. Anyway, her one-shot series will be extended &amp; after she closes her crossover polls, she'll have chapter 17 up.**

**Dawn: Then, that means the readers have time to vote in the polls. More time.**

**Paul: Yes. So, she's got her one-shots (including the ones that aren't in a series) planned &amp; more crossover details. Her new fictions are K or K+. Well, 2 are, the third is still debatable.**

**Dawn: QUEENSPELLER67?**

* * *

**Post A/N: So yeah, 3 new fics &amp; I'm accepting Beta requests. For those of you **_**not **_**reading my crossovers, the third fic will explain their personalities a little more. My Kai/Nya crossover poll is up &amp; so far only has one vote. Speaking of "Fiery Destiny", I _am _accepting suggestions via review or PM. You hopefully know how to use the review box. As for the PM for "Fiery Destiny", make the subject "**Pokémon** for Kai &amp; Nya." Anyway, that's pretty much the end of my rambling. Have a good day/weekend. It's Friday &amp; I'm leaving my mind. Oh, wait, before I exit, chapter 18 probably won't come out until I sort out my crossovers, so you still have time to vote in the crossover &amp; other polls. The poll is closing soon for Kai &amp; Nya, so smack that vote button!  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Quitting Leaders?

**Trent: Show time! **

**Reggie: Votes in the poll have been carefully tallied.**

**Trent: The author wishes to thank all of you who voted.**

**Reggie: Paul will be 8, 9, &amp; 10.**

**Trent: By the way, this is also a foreshadowing chapter.**

**Reggie: Due to the nature of the foreshadow context, factored in with the author's sense of humor, only 2 of these battles will be losses on Paul's end.**

**Author's Note: Happy Boxing Day to my Canadian Readers! Man, this is getting to be a great story. You know that I don't own Pokémon; except my OCs. There will be an announcement at the bottom, so be on the lookout for it. I'll be quiet for now &amp; give you the long awaited chapter 18!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Quitting Gym Leaders?**

(Cerulean City. Normal P.O.V.)

"She beat you, like fair &amp; square, cutie!" a girl with pink hair states.

"I don't even think she tried," a girl with indigo hair adds.

"Misty could beat you, but she's not old enough," a girl with blonde hair adds.

"Look, I'm going to the Pokémon Center to heal my 2 Pokémon. I'll be back in less than an hour, Daisy," a boy says.

* * *

(Same place. Daisy's P.O.V.)

"Isn't he cute when he's angry?" Lily gushes, after running a hand through her thick, pink hair.

"Daisy, maybe you're like, losing your touch," Violet chips in.

"Don't say that! I still believe in you!" Misty.

"What's gotten into you, little sis?" I ask.

"That challenger. Didn't he tell you his name?"

"He's from Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region," Lily states.

"Paul, I think," Violet shrugs.

"What?" Misty's friend Eileen is here.

"Eileen, do you, like, have a crush on that cutie?"

Eileen face palms &amp; says, "No, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't know him. He, my aunt &amp; Reggie were supposed to come last Saturday after the play. Paul went missing. He probably registered in the database or he might've been placed into Viridian Tech, which is almost impossible!"

"What's so bad about Viridian Tech?" Misty asks.

"Viridian Tech is a school for gifted children, but it functions as a testing academy for kids who want to work in the police force. Aside my family's training facility &amp; diner, Viridian Tech is the only place that Team Rocket hasn't really touched. I've been a student there for a couple of years, now. Well, more like an intern, but I still get to battle."

Eileen was one of the Viridian gym trainers &amp; she shared passion for Water-types with Misty.

"Wait, was he the one you were trying to introduce me to?" Misty asks.

"Yeah, but Paul's a tough one like I told you. Mind if I call my folks &amp; ask if I can stay to watch?" Eileen asks.

"You can use my gear. I have your number programmed in," I say.

Eileen dials it &amp; her mom answers.

"Honey, where are you? You were supposed to report back from your search an hour ago."

"Paul's here. In Kanto. He just lost to Daisy. Can I stay?" she asks.

"I don't know. Do you have at least 2 on you?"

She grins at this, because she's a gym trainer.

"I grabbed Feraligatr &amp; Typhlosion. Keep in mind I've got Growlithe, too."

I see the little necklace.

"Alright. Well, let me make a call &amp; then you &amp; Paul are both coming home. Thanks Daisy," she says.

"He should be back soon," I say.

"He's probably planning a strategy," Misty says.

"It'll be good to see him battle again," Eileen says.

"Have you like, battled him before?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, about a year ago &amp; when we were younger," she says.

Misty takes the stairs to the bleachers &amp; Eileen starts climbing the wall. As they settle down, Paul comes back in.

"Our referee called in sick. Violet, why don't you do it?" I ask, getting on my respective platform. Paul gets on his.

"This is an official rematch between Cerulean Gym Leader Daisy Waterflower &amp; Paul Matthews of Veilstone City. Same rules as earlier. Begin!"

"Let's go, Goldeen!" I say.

"This time, I'm gonna do it right. Pidgeotto, stand by for battle!" Paul says.

"He caught a fully-evolved Pidgeotto?" Misty says. Paul turns &amp; sees Misty.

"Squirt? What are you doing here?" He must be addressing Eileen.

"Watching you go for your Cascade Badge," she shouts.

"Pidgeotto, descend 36 degrees," he says.

"Fury Attack!" I command.

"Perfect. Pidgeotto, Razor Wind!" I'm stunned.

* * *

(After the win. En route to Viridian Tech, Paul's P.O.V.)

"A missing child search?" I'm stunned.

"Paul, take a chill pill. Did you catch that Pidgeotto?" Squirt's friend asks. The night of the play, she was the Milotic. What was her name, though?

"Earth Badge to Paul. Misty asked you a question," she says. We're currently in a police car.

"I caught it recently as a Pidgey &amp; Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. Impressed?" I ask because I'm next to her.

"Shocked is the better term. I should apologize for my sisters being airheads," she says.

"Mist, don't apologize. How long has Daisy been leading the gym?" she asks.

I look at Misty, who's trying to think.

* * *

(Olivine City. Normal P.O.V.)

"A double knockout? Oh, come on!" a distressed female states.

"Is there something wrong? We still have one Pokémon each," a plum-haired trainer states.

"I don't know how I'd explain it to you, Paul," the female states.

"Jasmine!" a male is heard.

The female now known as Jasmine looks to the voice.

"Thorton?" Jasmine says in shock.

"Excuse us for a second," Thorton states.

* * *

(Thorton's P.O.V.)

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" I ask my sister.

"There was a double knockout &amp; I'm not sure if my new team mate is ready," she says. I didn't know how to respond to that. We're talking the evolution of her starter.

I then notice the empty referee box.

"Jasmine, where's grandpa?" I know my grandfather.

"The lighthouse with Sparkle."

"Um, I hate to be in the middle of any family conflict, but that was in fact a double knockout," Paul says. I console Jasmine a little &amp; decide to referee or restart.

"Both of our Pokémon were knocked out due to the impact of the attacks. From my vantage point, I was unable to see which Pokémon fainted first."

I looked at Jasmine.

"I couldn't tell either. Please let Thorton serve as our ref," she says.

"Sure thing," Paul says.

"This is the continuing match between leader Jasmine of Olivine City and," I stop because I don't know Paul's last name or hometown.

"Paul Matthews. Veilstone," he states. He's from Sinnoh. I wonder if he knows the hall matron.

I decide to clarify.

"This is the final battle between Jasmine &amp; Paul. An Olivine City Mineral Badge is at stake. The match is over when either Pokémon has been knocked out, technical or otherwise. Understood?" I ask.

"Yes," Paul states. It's hard to make out, but I think I can see a smirk on his face.

"Yes," Jasmine states.

"Donphan, stand by for battle!" Paul says.

"Steelix!" Jasmine calls out her partner.

"Donphan, start it off with Rollout!" Paul commands. Donphan starts doing so. 'Jasmine, what are you doing?' I think to myself.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" Donphan dodges &amp; she shoots me a look.

"Now use Sandstorm!" I cover my eyes, hoping Paul does the same.

"Dragonite, stand your guard &amp; use Whirlwind!" I say.

Once the field clears, it's evident who has won.

"Donphan is unable to battle, Steelix wins &amp; the victory goes to Jasmine!" I point the flag.

Paul recalls Donphan &amp; begins to dust off his bag.

"You can have," Jasmine starts.

"No. I think it's best that you sort out any family conflicts before you continue," he sternly says before leaving.

"Jas, start cleaning this up. You &amp; I need to have a talk; I'm going to talk with the challenger."

I go outside &amp; say, "Paul!"

He stops.

"How long has she been a gym leader? Six months?" he asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

He raises a brow.

"I didn't. Thank you for serving as our referee," he bows.

"Listen, this is kinda out of the blue, but when you said Veilstone, it immediately clicked that you're from Sinnoh. You wouldn't happen to know the hall matron, would you?"

"If she has a name," he says. Snarky, but it could be.

"Argenta. Purplish hair, like yours, wears sunglasses," I begin.

"Yeah. Do you want her autograph or something?" he asks. She's one of my coworkers &amp; her son is asking for my autograph.

"No. I just didn't know her son,"

"I'm _not _her son. Out of all my aunts, she's the only one in Sinnoh. My father has been passing me around though I'm legally with my mom &amp; brother. I should get going, though. She's probably worried about me," he says, leaving.

I go back to the gym &amp; see one of the students helping Jasmine.

"What was up with him?" she asks.

"Jas, chill," I say.

"He's like, nine years old &amp; he nearly beat me!" Jasmine states.

"Jas, age doesn't matter. Plus, he's from Sinnoh &amp; his aunt happens to be one of _my _coworkers."

"So?"

"I only have our phone number listed &amp; she's probably going to flip if she found out!"

"If who found out what?"

My jaw drops slightly. I'm dead.

* * *

**(Mid-story A/N: You thought I was gonna go full throttle with each battle, didn't you? If you did, you were wrong. If you didn't, then you are right. Any guesses on **_**who **_**addressed Thorton? Leave that in a review, as well as something from the bottom Author's Note. Now, this loss is the one that hits Paul hard.)**

* * *

(Mossdeep City. Normal P.O.V.)

"Ralts, good job!" a girl with blue hair says.

"I'm surprised _my _Ralts evolved during battle. Way to go, Ralts; er, I mean, Kirlia," a boy with blue hair says.

"Sneasel, Makuhita, return!" a plum-haired trainer snaps at the two. He walks out as the referee walks in.

"Paul?" the woman asks.

* * *

(Mossdeep City. Rachel's P.O.V.)

My nephew.

"Paul, come here," I say. He places his bag down &amp; I meet him halfway.

"Liza, Tate, freeze. Paul, don't be a sore winner," I say.

"Actually, Liza &amp; I kinda sorta kicked his butt," Tate says.

"_Real _intelligent, Tate," Liza says. I embrace Paul.

"I'm gone for 10 minutes &amp; you defeat Paul. I've raised you better," I say.

"Don't be so harsh, Aunt Rachel," Paul says, having broken from my embrace.

I look at my kids.

"When did my sister call?" I ask.

"About 20 minutes ago. Why? Did something happen to Eileen again?" Liza asks.

"We've been the gym leaders for six months," Tate says.

Paul rolls his eyes.

"In training. No, Eileen should be fine. Paul, there's actually someone who wants to see you. It's at this restaurant that Tate &amp; Liza like. You should show him around."

"I guess. What about our team though?"

"Don't worry about it. Go now &amp; you'll get your punishment later," I say.

Once they're out of safe aura range, I decide to call Isabel using the gym's phone.

* * *

(Viridian City, same time; Alex's P.O.V.)

The phone rings.

"Alex here. Oh, hi Rachel." My wife saunters down the stairs.

"Hey. What's up?"

"No. It's Paul. Tate &amp; Liza pulled it off, but they aren't sliding with it. I'm glad Ace,"

"Rach, it's just us. Liana &amp; Evan are with Ash &amp; Gary. Empty house, pretty much."

"Eileen broke him out &amp; I'm grateful. I wanted to thank her, but where is she?"

"She's supposed to be in Fortree," I say.

"Actually, Team Magma is believed to be based out of Mossdeep."

I look at my wife.

"Eileen &amp; Cody were sent on a mission to infiltrate the bases of Team Aqua &amp; Team Magma. Cody's from Kalos, but he lives in Pallet. If Eileen comes,"

"I've got it."

We disconnect.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the restaurant in Mossdeep, Paul's P.O.V.)

"You don't have to do this, you know," I say to them.

"Paul, it's the least we can do," Tate says.

"It's on me today," a guy says.

"No way! It's really you!" Liza beams.

The woman looks familiar &amp; I think I've seen the guy before.

"Sidney, it is you!" Liza shrieks.

"Last time I checked. I'm Sidney of the Hoenn Elite 4," he states.

The woman's identity strikes me.

'It can't be. Unless the double agent meant everyone; I doubt it.'

She begins to smile; there's _no _way it's her!

(Meanwhile in a remote location of Mossdeep City. Normal P.O.V.)

A boy wearing a red jacket &amp; black pants is scaling a wall; he immediately glides back down after hitting the bell.

"So, am I in?" the boy asks.

"Welcome to Team Magma, kid. Contact your family if you have one. I'm Blaise, that's Courtney &amp; you'll meet our commander later on."

"New recruit?" a voice booms.

"Field Commander Tabitha, sir. Yeah, we were just telling him to go to his family if he has one."

Tabitha approaches the boy.

"I know aerial Hoenn. That's why I flew over my home of Fortree City," the kid confidently states.

"Come across anyone in a Team Aqua uniform &amp; battle. Report back in no more than 3 hours."

The boy nods &amp; leaves. When he gets the chance, he changes into street clothes.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Lilycove City, normal P.O.V.)

"60 seconds without surfacing. Tch, I'm not touching a dead body!"

"No one said you had to, Amber."

"Matt, Amber, what's going on?" a woman asks.

"Tactical Commander Shelly!" they salute.

"Don't be idiots. Surface &amp; surrender," she says.

In a blue SCUBA suit with only a basic breathing apparatus, a trainer surfaces. The trainer undoes the hood.

"They call me Rogue, but that title belongs to my Crawdaunt," the trainer states.

"I like you &amp; not just because you're a girl. Depart with your family &amp; meet back tonight."

The trainer smirks &amp; recalls her Crawdaunt.

* * *

(Dewford Town; Brawly's P.O.V.)

I was waiting for not one, but 2 kids.

"You're Brawly?"

"Yes. I'd assume you're Coda?" the kid nods.

A trainer surfaces &amp; slides off a Wailord.

"Hey, Coda. You in?" Isabel's daughter is a part of Team Aqua?

"Follow me to the gym."

I let the kids into one of my geyser spots.

"You can go first, Coda. They make these too easy," Isabel's daughter says.

"Liana or Eileen?" I ask.

"Coda, where's Ace?"

"Right here, Lance," she says.

"Your parents are gonna give me an earful. Coda, call this number," showing him a piece of paper.

Ace unzips his bag.

"As for you, Ace, please call the Mossdeep Gym. Brawly, I told them to come to you."

Coda goes to Ace for privacy.

"So, Lance, care to tell me what these 2 are up to?" I ask.

"Crawdaunt is one of the main Pokémon used by Team Aqua. Mightyena is one of the main used by Team Magma. Since Ace &amp; Coda have access to both, I sent them on infiltration missions."

"You should receive basic Magma coordinates. Aqua is a whole separate story."

"Did you meet the admins?" I ask.

Both nod.

"Lance, I can see what you meant when you saw potential in them."

"Leaf, can you hear me?" Ace asks.

"Crystal. If Lance is there, tell him I just battled my way through. We'll report to bases."

"Approved," Lance says.

I look at the 2 kids who change into the respective insignia of their villainous teams.

"Happy early birthday, Coda. It's not one of our Kanto starters; I sent one to Leaf before I left."

Coda throws the ball &amp; I'm stunned.

"An Arcanine. Ace, you shouldn't have!"

"Hey, you've been dealing with Evan. I sent Leaf a Purrloin that's waiting to evolve. At least she's in her home region."

"Unova, right? Only Eileen Matthews would say that," I say.

"How could you tell me apart from my sister?"

"Because I brag about you on a constant basis. Brawly, thank you for looking after my daughter."

"No sweat, really."

"Cody, I actually brought you some clothes from your aunt. You'll meet in Mauville City so I can get you home. I'm actually staying in Mossdeep, so I'll see you both soon. Thanks again Brawly. Eileen, where's Wailord?"

"Out. Ready to go?"

Cody nods &amp; I see the trainers off.

* * *

**Revised A/N: I know that I said only two battles would be losses on Paul's part, but in the end, the battle in Mossdeep just seemed to go that way.  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Remember

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm still alive. Since I've written four one-shots, that is the equivalent to four chapter updates. I want you all to know that I'm not abandoning any of my stories. I've just been super busy with schoolwork. After I post updates to some of my stories, they will go back on hiatus. I'm doing this because I'm a Beta reader and currently have ten stories that I'm working on, excluding one-shots. Once a story is finished, then I will take one off hiatus and move on. Anyway, I'm not posting the ages for this chapter because the ages of these characters will be referenced in later chapters. Please be sure to read the bottom A/N as it features an important layout for this story. I don't own Pokémon, but is that gonna stop you from reading? I also don't own Ace bandages or Nissan. Final thing: this chapter is mostly in third person perspective, unless otherwise indicated.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Remember**

"Reggie!" a girl shouted, gaining the attention of a purple-haired breeder. Reggie turned.

"Hey, Eileen. That was a great battle against Carter," he said.

"You watched that?" a younger boy next to her asked.

"I did. From the way the announcer put it, his Pidgeot seems like a tough opponent," Reggie said. Neither of them noticed the younger boy going to one of Reggie's Pokémon.

"I'm surprised I landed a hit. Wow, is that what I think it is?" she said, turning to a Pokémon.

She pulled out her Pokédex and the voice said, "Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way."

She put the device away. While she was doing that, Reggie asked, "So what brings you to Sinnoh?"

"Oh yeah, I should've told you that first. Anyway, after my loss to Carter, I got my Pokémon healed and was going to go home. Then I was stopped by Dalton. He said that he watched all of my final Indigo League matches and asked me if I wanted to take on the Battle Frontier. Check it out," she said, going through her bag. She pulled out a special case. In it, there were two ticket-like pieces of paper that had been laminated. Both had gold borders around them. The first one had an Earth badge on the left side, a picture of the Olivine City Battle Factory in the middle, and a young male on the right; the young male is the Factory Head in Olivine City, Thorton Datsura. The second one, like the first, had an Earth badge on the left side. Instead of the Battle Factory, the Lilycove City Battle Arcade was pictured in the center and on the right was a young female; the female is the Arcade Star, Dahlia Alvarez.

"I'm here in Sinnoh so I can battle aunt Argenta and Uncle Palmer," she said, putting the case back. There was a brief silence as Eileen and the younger boy looked at the other Pokémon. Some belonged to Reggie, some to other trainers, and some to Paul, she imagined.

"Reggie, I challenge you to a battle," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"He won't use Kangaskhan, will he?" the younger boy asked.

"That's not up to me, TJ. I don't know if Kangaskhan is Reggie's or if he's looking after it," she said to her younger brother.

"Kangaskhan is mine alright. I caught her in the Safari Zone. Alright, I accept your request and I will not use Kangaskhan. What are the rules?" Reggie asked, readying a Poké Ball.

"Three Pokémon each, substitutions freely on either side. We agreed on those terms a long time ago, Reggie. Don't you remember?" Eileen asked, awaiting to see what Pokémon Reggie would use before making her choice.

* * *

"Evan, you can't be serious," a girl said as she took her Pokémon from the tray at the Pokémon Center.

"Chill out, Eileen. He was just some hippie," another girl said.

"The same can be said for you, Liana. I have a feeling I know who Blaine is and I'm going out to find him. If you come with me, fine. If you don't, fine," Eileen said as she began to walk out.

"What's her problem?" Evan asked. Liana shrugged.

"If you don't mind my asking, aren't the three of you from Viridian City?" an older boy asked.

"So what if we are?" Evan replied.

"Evan, don't be so rude," Liana scolded. She turned her attention back to the older boy and said, "Yes, we're from Viridian City. Why do you ask?"

"My name is Liam and I'm from Blackthorn City in Johto. I'll help you guys find your sister and maybe all of us can look for Blaine," the boy now known as Liam said. Evan and Liana followed.

Liam stopped them at a resort, where two figures were standing to face off.

"Why are we here?" Liana asked. Liam didn't reply. He instead opened a door, revealing the hippie and Eileen.

"Guess you won't miss my battle. I'm ready when you are," Eileen said to the hippie.

"Battle?" Evan said.

Eileen sighed and said, "This guy isn't really a hippie. In reality, he's the Cinnabar Gym leader. Evan, Liana, this is Blaine. Am I right?"

The man took off his wig and sunglasses. He chuckled and said, "Yes, you are. Question is, how did you know it was me?"

"That's easy. Like I said before, our parents were the Viridian Gym leaders and said that Blaine tended to disguise himself, liked riddles and was always a bit mysterious," Eileen answered.

"Fair enough. However, I only have two badges left to give. We'll battle one-on-one. If you win, your siblings are free to battle me. If you lose, you'll have to find another gym to battle. Follow me to the gym," Blaine said, going through another door.

"That Blaine is something else," Liam said, following Blaine.

"Why are you doing this, Eileen?" Liana asked.

"I had to do the same thing in Celadon City. If you want to battle Blaine, let's go," Eileen said flatly.

"Why is she comparing Erika to Blaine?" Evan asked.

"Like Erika, Blaine said something about Viridian City. Don't you remember, Evan?" Liana replied before heading out. Evan scratched his head and followed his sister.

* * *

"Misty. Okay Mom, I give. Why do you have me and Misty as roommates, let alone teammates?" a girl asked.

"I don't get why you've given me the cold shoulder ever since we got here, Eileen," Misty said.

"My guess is that something happened between you two. Care to explain what?" a taller male said. Both girls folded their arms and refused to face each other.

"You see Lucian, Misty and Eileen have been friends ever since they were young children. They became fast friends. Not to mention, Derek and Violet are married," Eileen's mom said.

Misty faced Mrs. Matthews and said, "Eileen and I agreed to battle each other if I became a gym leader."

"Evan and Liana beat me to the gym. When I got there, I called Misty's name. I was about to leave when Daisy came out and said she was ready for a battle. I turned around and asked where Misty was. Daisy said that Misty had left that morning and nothing more. I challenged Daisy to a battle, with Parker serving as ref. Shortly after that, I asked Nurse Joy where Misty went. According to her, Misty went fishing. Since that day, I've been waiting to battle Misty," Eileen said.

"Then why not battle now?" Lucian suggested.

"We can't, Lucian. We're both gym leaders," Misty replied.

"There's nothing wrong battling another gym leader. Neither of you are trainers on a journey anymore and there's really nothing against it," Mrs. Matthews said.

Eileen finally faced Misty and said, "So how about it, Waterflower?"

Misty smirked and said, "You've got a deal. Better late than never, remember?"

The two leaders left the room to go to the battlefield, Lucian and Mrs. Matthews close behind.

* * *

"Eileen, are you scared?" a male asked with a woman wearing a white lab coat present.

"Well Lance, she has a small cavity. However, it's too small for your idea," the woman said.

"So what do you suggest, Dr. Schroeder?" a woman with black hair asked.

"What about me just wearing a small microphone instead of putting a microchip in my tooth?" Eileen asked.

"Why don't we go look?" Lance asked.

As Lance was leaving, Eileen wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"I guess I better follow him," the woman said.

"Oh, Azami," Dr. Schroeder said.

Azami stopped in her tracks.

"If you happen to see Agent Ramirez, would you mind sending her this way?" Dr. Schroeder asked.

"Sure thing," Azami said, leaving Dr. Schroeder to take care of Eileen's cavity.

"So how's your ankle?" Dr. Schroeder asked, trying to get Eileen's mind off of her tooth.

"It's sore, but it's not broken," Eileen said, sitting up. She looked at it and said, "I'm not supposed to put any weight on it, but according to _Dr. _Lance, I should be able to walk on it." The doctor chuckled at the young agent's jab to the champion.

The door opened to reveal a young female in her 20s with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I sprained my ankle in a training exercise. Lance had one of the agents wrap my ankle with an Ace bandage. I'm just glad it isn't broken" Eileen answered the older agent, a faint blush on her face.

"Young love," Dr. Schroeder said.

Eileen ignored it, but shot the older agent a glare when the older agent chuckled lightly.

"That's not what I meant, but a sprained ankle is no fun, either. Be careful, okay?" the older agent said.

"Yes _mom_. I'll be careful. Ouch!" she said, rubbing her face. After taking a glance at the younger agent's X-ray, the older agent began to wash up.

"You two are something else," Dr. Schroeder.

"I guess so. What do you think, Anna?" the younger agent asked the older agent.

"I think you and I need to have a talk," Anna said.

The younger agent blinked and said, "Why?"

"A little Pidgey told me that you were involved in spray-painting Lance's Altima black," Anna said.

(Eileen's P.O.V.)

'Someone let the Meowth out of the bag. I've got a hunch,' I thought to myself.

"It was Lee, wasn't it?" I asked. Lee Wright and I don't always get along. Anna nodded, confirming my suspicion.

"Aren't you going to talk with Agent Daniels?" Dr. Schroeder asked, referring to Shauna.

"Lance is talking with her as we speak," Anna said.

"As for Keanu?" Anna asked after a pause. Keanu got busted, too?

"He will be receiving a punishment from me," Dr. Schroeder said as Anna shot the Novacaine into my gum.

I groaned. This conversation would be one to remember.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

"Maylene, I don't think Ash and Misty are dating," Eileen said.

"Why did you start talking about Ash?" Misty said as she stepped back into their bedroom.

"He just won his first round battle against Nando," Maylene said.

"I thought Nando was a coordinator," Eileen said, finally taking her eyes off of her computer.

"He's both," Maylene said. The three roommates had been watching league matches, grand festivals, and other competitions that were being televised over the past few weeks.

"I wonder who Paul battled," Maylene said.

"I'll look it up," Eileen said, going to the website for conference results.

"Paul probably won. First round, right?" Misty asked.

"Ooh, does someone like my cousin Paul?" Eileen asked, looking at Misty.

"No! It's just that first round battles in the league are usually the easier ones," Misty said.

"I didn't know you've competed in a league," Maylene said.

"She didn't. Misty was one of Ash's supporters in the Indigo League. If Ash had that Bulbasaur of his battle Ritchie's Pikachu, he could've gotten further in the league," Eileen said.

"Do you have the results or not?" Misty snapped.

"Take a chill pill. Fifteen-year-old Paul Ivy of Veilstone City defeats eleven-year-old Jennifer Gomez from Eterna City using, whoa that can't be right," Eileen said.

"What?" Maylene and Misty asked.

"He took down her Beautifly, Azumarill, and Absol using only his Aggron," Eileen said.

"Whoa, that's impressive," Misty said.

"Paul also has a Honchkrow," Maylene said.

"I know, I've helped Honchkrow train," Eileen said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to battle his Aggron," Misty said.

"A battle between his Aggron and your Swampert would be a sight to see," a voice said, startling the girls.

"Lucian, how long have you been standing there?" Maylene said to the Psychic elite.

"Long enough. I just thought I'd check in on you three," Lucian said calmly.

"Did my mom send you here?" Eileen asked.

"No, I came here on my own," Lucian said.

"Lucian," Eileen said, standing up to face her cousin.

"Alright, she sent me. I hope you're all getting along. Lights out in fifteen minutes," Lucian said, leaving, missing a sphere of blue energy fired from Eileen's hand.

"Ow, hot. Misty, little help?" Eileen said.

"I call Azumarill," Misty said.

"Hey, why don't you and I have an aura battle sometime?" Maylene asked.

"Azumarill, Water Gun," Misty said. Azumarill complied.

"Thanks Misty, Azumarill. An aura battle. Yeah, sure," Eileen said.

'That would be a battle to remember,' Eileen thought to herself.

* * *

"Barry, control that Rapidash," a purple-haired trainer said.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, Paul," Barry said.

"Let me see what I can do," TJ said.

"Go for it," Barry said. As TJ walked off, Paul smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for? I'm fining you!" Barry said.

"Idiot. We're supposed to be looking after him," Paul said. From inside the Pokémon Center, Eileen and another person waited for their Pokémon to heal while giving the guys some space.

"You sure about this?" they said to Eileen, who merely nodded in response.

'A journey with Paul is a journey I'll remember,' they thought.

* * *

"Empoleon, let's battle, shall we?" a man wearing a suit asked.

"Castle Valet Darach has selected his Empoleon. As for the challenger?" an older woman asked.

"Come out, whoever you are!" Eileen said.

"Dile!" the Pokémon cried.

'A Sandile, good. Let's see what moves it knows,' Eileen thought to herself, pulling out her Pokédex.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump," Darach commanded.

"Sandile, Dig!" Eileen countered, Sandile complied.

Sandile began to dig.

"Quite the strategy, my dear niece," the Frontier Brain said.

"Thank you, Uncle Darach. This is gonna be a short battle, though," Eileen said.

"What makes you think that?" Darach asked.

"This. Sandile, use Thunder Fang on Empoleon!"

Sandile complied, its fangs shooting electricity into Empoleon's body.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, which means Sandile wins and the match goes to Eileen Matthews of Viridian City!"

"We did it!" Eileen cheered. Sandile made its way toward its temporary trainer.

"That was an awesome battle. Thank you, Sandile," Eileen said.

On the other side of the field, Darach smiled at his fallen friend.

"Good job old friend. Take a rest," he said, smiling.

After receiving a certificate, Eileen smiled.

"So what are you going to do now, Eileen?" a younger girl who had witnessed the battle said, as TJ was outside playing with some wild Pokémon.

"I dunno, Caitlin. I'll be 11, soon. Perhaps I can help TJ get over his fear of Salamance," Eileen said.

"You never _did _tell me the story. Father has only mentioned that it's in the database," Caitlin said.

"Uncle Darach is a G-Man?" Eileen asked in a whisper.

"Not exactly. Alder, our champion, doesn't support the G-Men's policies on dealing with villainous teams," Caitlin whispered back.

Eileen raised a brow.

"I'll tell you later," the Elite said as TJ, Darach, and the older woman walked in.

"So are you staying for the night?" the woman asked.

"Can we?" TJ asked his older sister.

"I don't see why not. Thanks, Aunt Esther. I'll give my folks a call," Eileen said, moving to one of the phones.

Eileen dialed the phone and an older man appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Eileen. How did you fare against your aunt and uncle this time around?" the man asked.

"Check it out, dad," Eileen said, showing off her new certificate and Castle Print.

"It must've been some battle. Where is Darach, anyway?"

"Right here, Alexander. Eileen pulled off a few surprising strategies," Darach said to his brother.

Alexander chuckled and said, "That sounds like my daughter. So what's up?"

"So Caitlin, can we have a battle?" TJ asked.

"Sure. We can test Arcanine. After that, I'd like a battle against you, Eileen," Caitlin said.

"You mean it? Don't we gotta go to Vertress City, though?" Eileen asked.

"No, because you haven't entered the Unova League. How about Kirlia vs. Espeon?"

"No can do. Espeon is with a move tutor. I'll have dad send over one of my Pokémon," Eileen said, getting up.

"A battle between you and Caitlin will be one to remember," Esther said. Eileen nodded, thinking which Pokémon she'd have sent home to Viridian City.

* * *

"Regirock, I need your assistance!" the man bellowed.

"Brandon has called out his Regirock," Samuel said.

"Flareon, take a good rest," Eileen said, recalling her Flareon. She then unclipped a ball off her necklace, enlarged it and said, "Storm the field, Blastoise!" The ball spun a few times in the air and it opened to reveal the Viridian trainer's starter.

In the stands were a few Frontier Brains.

"Recalling Flareon is a smart strategy," TJ said. "Blastoise has been with Eileen for a long time," he added.

"Pyramid King Brandon, you can have the first move," Eileen said.

"Did she just do that? She's going against _Regirock_," Noland said.

"Very well. Regirock, Zap Cannon!" Brandon said.

"Blastoise, Iron Defense!" Eileen said.

The Zap Cannon hit Blastoise, but Blastoise wasn't fazed.

"I don't get it. Zap Cannon is an Electric move," TJ said.

"That's true, but Iron Defense is a Steel-type move that heightens defense and acts as a shield. Your sister has come pretty far," Lucy said.

"Brandon won't let Regirock go down without a fight. I can see why she chose Blastoise in terms of type," Scott said.

"It's a battle of heavyweights. A battle we'll all remember, no matter the outcome," Anabel said.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, that's done. I would've mentioned that I didn't create the whole "microchip in a filling" concept. That was from the movie "Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London," which I don't own. I dedicate this chapter to my uncle. He passed away 12 years ago today. **

**Now, on lighter notes: I have arc plans for Paul's Torterra. Specific chapters, not so much. Turtwig will be mentioned and given to Paul as an egg in the alpha challenge arc. Turtwig will hatch in the first Kanto arc. Turtwig will evolve into Grotle while Paul is traveling Johto. Grotle will evolve into Torterra in Hoenn. Turtwig will not evolve in Kanto because Paul will (to a degree) baby Turtwig. Don't worry, Turtwig will learn a few moves and other things. To be honest, Turtwig won't hatch until Paul has at least half of his badges and Reggie is at a similar point with his Frontier symbols. I have already planned how and when Turtwig will evolve into Grotle. I'm not sure how or when I will evolve Grotle into Torterra, but it'll definitely happen in the Hoenn arc.  
**

**As far as the other individual went, I didn't intend that to happen, but it did. Now I know I've told some of you through PM that this might be a Novel (Paul/Misty) story. Please disregard this. I will have other Novel stories up, I promise. I was thinking of making it a Mock or MakeKind (Mock is Paul/Ursula and MakeKind is Paul/Leaf), but I then remembered that while my opinion of Ursula has changed, I still don't really like her. As for Leaf, I'm using an OC who has the nickname and not so much the female player character. I edited the other girl part into another person. I don't have a guarantee on which girls will be in the poll when the time comes. I will have an answer and a further explanation in the next chapter. ****I remember when I first played Pokémon Pinball, my**** first game. **

**So that's my question to you: what was your first Pokémon game?**

**Leave your answer, comments or anything else in the review box!**

**P.S.: I fixed the typo in chapter 18. Also, since Shauna, Lee, Keanu, Anna, Liam, and Dr. Schroeder don't really have big roles, I'll do them in future chapters. Parker isn't an OC, he's a Cerulean gym trainer. Speaking of OCs, if you haven't guessed who TJ is, the first part of this chapter should make it obvious.**

**Final notes: I know this chapter seemed to focus on Eileen a lot, but I want you to think of the events around her and the other characters present. Think of the arc it might happen in. Speaking of arcs, here are the arcs for this story (which I estimated).**

**1\. Introduction and alphabet flashbacks arc (chapters 1-27). In progress.  
**

**2\. Reggie and Paul vs. Kanto/the first Kanto arc (chapters 28-?). In progress.  
**

**...while there are more than 2 arcs (there are somewhere between 5 and 15), I don't have an estimate/idea for how long Paul and Reggie will be in Kanto. Arc completion will go on my profile as they are completed/in-progress.**


	20. Chapter 20: Starters

**I'm here! Chapter 20, woo-hoo! Despite the chapter's title, the poll for what Kanto starter Paul should get (his second time through) won't close until after the closing ceremonies of the Sinnoh League end. There will be polls for Paul's future starters (as in Johto and Hoenn), as well as some other characters, too. However, those won't open right away. Also, I have a poll that asks about Charizard's Mega forms. Whoever Charizard ends up with (remember that I just wrote their final forms because I was lazy and that whoever wins that will start with the Pokémon in its first form), I want to know if that particular Charizard (yes, more than one character will own a Charizard) should be Charizard X or Charizard Y. Also, you get a sneak peek (sort of) of what Paul obtains his first time through Kanto and a bit of Pikachu's backstory!**

**Anyway, the poll asking what Greta and Misty started with is still open and will close after I post chapter 26. I will reveal the results in chapter 28 (and on my profile), despite them not appearing for a while. Greta's starter will be revealed before Misty's and that's all I can really tell you. Now, something big: I HAVE SURPASSED THE 50 REVIEWS MARK! *throws confetti, cheers… clears throat* I couldn't have gotten there without your help. While I'd like to see some different usernames in the reviews for this story, I'm **_**very thankful **_**for the three authors who got me there. So, big shout-out and thank you to ****QuartzClaw****, ****PokemonOtaku0909****, and ****Contestshipper16****! While Quartz and Otaku (I am not telling his real name out of respect) have stuck with me since the very beginning, Anica (once she got the chance) read and reviewed **_**every **_**chapter. You have no idea how much this means to me. **

**In the last chapter, I said that I'd reveal who the girls are for Paul and I will at the bottom, as well as something else. Also, if I am Beta Reading your story, there's important stuff for you at the bottom, too. The bottom A/N is pretty important and might be longer than this one. **

**A/N: I only own my OCs and the storyline. Random tirade and short A/N aside, enjoy chapter 20!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Starters**

(Third person P.O.V. A house in Viridian City.)

A boy in a T-shirt and a pair of boxers was sleeping soundly. That is until his father woke him up.

"Trent Keagan Matthews, get up!" a voice shouted.

Trent opened his eyes and looked over to his alarm clock.

'Shoot. I missed my alarm!' he thought to himself. He bolted downstairs and ate breakfast before running off to Professor Oak's lab.

"Did he just leave without a shirt on?" his father asked his mother in disbelief. No sooner than that, Trent came back in.

* * *

(Trent's P.O.V.)

'Idiot, idiot, idiot!' I thought to myself. I was wearing red shorts and white sneakers. I opened my closet and threw on a dark gray tank top and red sleeveless hoodie. I also grabbed my helmet and made my way back downstairs. Mom held out a backpack.

"See ya!" I said, grabbing my skateboard. I put on my helmet and began skateboarding to Pallet Town. I arrived at Professor Oak's lab.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," I said.

"Glad you made it!" a familiar voice said. I turned and saw the source of the voice. Connor. I agreed (reluctantly) to journey with him. _Great_.

"Well, if I didn't know you like I did, I wouldn't know that you're going to pick Charmander," he said. His attire was somewhat less obvious. He was wearing a green T-shirt with khaki shorts and sandals.

"Ah, Trent Matthews. Connor Ivy. Pleasant of you to show up," an older voice said. We turned and saw Professor Oak!

"Hi, Professor," we said at the same time.

"Follow me to get your starters," he said. We did and Connor looked around.

"Where's Reggie?" he asked. Reggie was coming from the Orange Archipelago.

"He said he'd meet us a little later," I said.

"Reggie already picked up his starter. If I'm right, neither of you boys wanted a Squirtle," Professor Oak said.

"Nope," we said.

He pressed a button with the 2 remaining Poké Balls. One had a blade of grass pictured on it and the other a small fire.

Connor grabbed his first and I grabbed mine.

"Here are your Pokédexes and 5 additional Poké Balls," the professor said. We thanked him and left.

"Charmander, come on out!" I said.

"Bulbasaur!" Connor said.

I heard Connor's Pokédex speak. _"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow. This Bulbasaur is female. Ability unknown. Hidden Ability unknown. Bulbasaur knows the following moves: Tackle and Growl," _it said.

I managed to pull mine out and do the same. _"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health. This Charmander is male. Ability unknown. Hidden Ability unknown. Charmander knows the following moves: Scratch and Growl," _it said. We put our devices away and a voice called to us.

"Hey Connor, Trent!" Reggie. He was wearing shorts like us, only his were black and he was wearing a light blue T-shirt with sandals and a watch.

"Hey, Reggie. Check out my Bulbasaur," Connor said. Reggie scanned each of our partners on his Pokédex. His was different, though. It was red, like ours, but it opened like a laptop. It also had a plus sign direction pad and a green light. I fished mine back out to scan Squirtle before asking why his was so different.

"_Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can," _it said.

"Why is yours so different?" Connor asked.

"Mom called Professor Rowan. I got it last week, as well as my starter," he explained.

"Squirtle isn't your starter?" I said, dumbstruck.

"No. Meet my real one. Starly, come forth!" Reggie said.

"Star!" it said.

"Well, one similarity to Sinnoh is that the first gym is a Rock gym. You and I will have the advantage!" Connor said.

Connor pointed out the route that he had mapped out and sprinted off to the first gym. Reggie and I followed.

* * *

(Two years later. Derek's P.O.V.)

I was rifling through the pantry. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one up.

"Dewek," my six-year-old brother began.

"Forget it, runt," I said, grabbing the cereal I wanted.

"Pwease?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"No!" I shouted, making sure my brown eyes met his blue ones. I then heard an earsplitting wail. My mom walked into the kitchen and got Jacob what he wanted.

"You woke one of the triplets. Derek Jude Matthews, I don't know what to do with you," she said.

I angrily made my bowl of cereal and watched Jacob eat his. My triplet siblings were only two years old. Mom stormed upstairs, presumably to check on the other two or go back to sleep.

Dad came downstairs with two of my siblings and it looked like a bag. He put the bag down and then took care of my sister, handing me my fussy brother.

I looked into his eyes, which were blue, for now.

"Hey, he stopped," I said softly.

"That's great," Dad said before yawning. "Anyway, just change on the patio and head off to Pallet, okay sport?" he continued.

"Yeah, that'll be fine, but I kinda have a toddler in my arms," I said sheepishly.

Dad smiled and Liana finally stopped.

"Thankfully Eileen can sleep through a storm," he said. So Jacob was playing with Liana. I handed Evan to my dad and got dressed on the patio which, thankfully has curtains. I left.

"Well, looks like blondie decided to show up," a voice said. If there was one person more annoying than Harley…

"Aidan, lay off," I said.

"Whatever, _blondie_," he said, leaving. I grumbled. My hair was dirty blond. I'm the only one out of my siblings that has dirty blond hair. I think I'm adopted. I made my way to Professor Oak's lab.

"Hello, Derek. You know, you must idolize Trent," Professor Oak said. I was wearing a red pair of shorts with a white T-shirt and a red sleeveless jacket and tennis shoes.

"Professor Oak, do you think I'm adopted?" I asked, as he led me back.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"My hair," I said.

"Don't be so silly, Derek. Your hair could get darker. The same thing happened to my son, Joseph," the Professor said. That made me feel better. I thanked the professor and left.

* * *

(Four years later. Third person P.O.V.)

A boy, much like the first was sound asleep. Except, it was noon and his father didn't wake him up.

"Wakey, wakey, Jakey!" a little girl said, bouncing on the boy's bed. This woke the boy, who, like the first, had blue eyes. Unlike the first boy, his hair was black as opposed to dark brown.

"Liana, it's too early," the boy said.

"Nuh-uh! It's noon," the younger girl protested. He looked over to the alarm clock and realized his sister was right.

"Liana, get out of my room!" the boy shouted. His sister complied and he threw the covers off of himself.

"Daddy! Jakey yelled at me!" Liana screamed. A cry was heard. The boy went to the source of the noise and found it, easily.

"Hey, mite," he said, bending down to calm the fussy child. He chuckled, as that seemed to make her stop. He carried her downstairs.

"Jacob William Matthews, why did you yell at your sister?" his father asked.

"She was in my room. I didn't want her to see me shirtless. Then she woke Eileen," he said, making sure the child in his arms was noticed. He wasn't shirtless, but he had a point.

"Just get going. I made you a protein shake and don't forget to take Ditto with you," his father said. Jacob sighed and handed his sister to his father.

Jacob got dressed into a green T-shirt with a white Poké Ball logo on it, black pants, tennis shoes and a black windbreaker. Considering it was a windy day, despite it being June, Jacob chose to wear it. He also put on his cap, which was black and had a V linked to an N, which were white in color, indicating it would be a home game when he wore it. He met up with the Ditto he befriended and went to Professor Oak's lab.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but there was a break in. Let me just get you your supplies," the Professor said.

"Dit?" his Ditto said.

"I'm okay, Ditto," he said.

"Jacob?" the Professor asked. Jacob stood up.

"Bulba?" the Bulbasaur behind him said. Jacob was putting on his green gloves with black borders that were in his pockets.

"Turns out Bulbasaur was the only one not taken," the Professor said.

Jacob knelt down. "Hi Bulbasaur. I'm your new trainer, Jacob and this is Ditto," he said. Ditto said its name and they chatted in their own languages.

"Here are your things, Jacob. Good luck," the professor said. Jacob smiled and thanked the professor after recalling his 2 new teammates.

* * *

(Four more years later. Triplets are 10. Third person P.O.V.)

"Cool, I just got a Charmander!" a boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, well my Bulbasaur is better!" a girl countered.

"You're both wrong, Squirtle's the best!" a boy said.

"I can't say I agree with Gary, but Squirtle does seem interesting," another boy said.

"Liana, Evan, Eileen, I have your Pokédexes for you," Professor Oak said. The triplets turned.

"Whoa, how'd that happen?" another boy said.

"We asked Professor Oak if he we could get custom our Pokédexes. He was fine, but he said to ask our parents. See, mine's green because I chose Bulbasaur," the girl insisting Bulbasaur was better said. This is Liana.

"Mine's orange because I got Charmander," the boy who obtained Charmander said. This is Evan.

"So yours is light blue because you got Squirtle, right Eileen?" another boy asked.

"Right, Ash," she said. The other four are Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, Alyssa Juniper and Cody Sycamore.

"How do we know it's ours again? I mean, in case police ask or a Nurse Joy," Evan said, blinking.

Eileen sighed. Having already put her device away, she took her brother's and pressed a button.

"_I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Evan Matthews of Viridian City. My function is to provide Evan with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced," _the device said. Eileen closed it.

"It should also say how to make brothers less annoying," Liana muttered.

"I heard that!" Evan said, snatching the device from his sister.

"Mine and Liana's say the same thing, except instead of 'Evan', Liana's will say her name and mine will say mine," Eileen answered.

* * *

(A few weeks later. The day Ash starts his journey. Early morning.)

(? P.O.V. Viridian Forest)

"Pi-ka!" a Pikachu shouted, trying to defend himself from a flock of angry Spearow.

"Hey, leave that Pikachu alone!" a voice called. Pikachu looked up.

(Pikachu's P.O.V.)

I looked up and saw a human.

"Help!" I said, waving my arms, but all the human could hear was me saying parts of my name.

"Squirtle, Machop, Mankey, come on out!" the human said.

"Where's the fire?" the Squirtle asked.

"Fire?" the Machop asked.

"No, you two!" the Mankey said, furiously before attacking.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"He gets kinda mad sometimes," the Squirtle answered as the Machop began fighting.

"Pikachu, can you attack?" the human asked.

I used Thunder on a few Spearow. The flock was growing smaller. I think.

"Oh, this isn't working! I know!" the human said. I turned and watch the human put a sticker on the ball before enlarging it. As I looked, I got hit.

"Poké Ball, go!" were the last words I heard.

* * *

(? P.O.V.)

"Eat some of this," I said, throwing some berries at them. They finally went away. I smiled and picked up the ball.

"I caught a Pikachu!" I said, pumping my fist into the air.

"Squirtle, Squirt," Squirtle said, hitting his chest.

"Ma-chop!" Machop said.

"Mankey!" Mankey said.

"I'm gonna take him to Professor Oak. He should be up," I said, recalling my team.

I walked to Professor Oak's lab and knocked on the door.

"I'm surprised you're up," he said, opening it after a couple of minutes.

"Professor, this Pokémon I caught is hurt," I said.

"You should be taking it to a Pokémon Center. You know better," he said.

"It's a Pikachu," I said. Professor Oak had been wanting to study a Pikachu.

"Why didn't you say so?" he said. I let him treat Pikachu.

"Professor, why are there only 3 balls here?" I said.

"Oh, no. I left my spare starter," he began. "They'll be here any minute," he said. He then looked at me, then Pikachu.

(Five minutes later. Pikachu's P.O.V.)

This was torture! Why couldn't I stay? What did I do? Oh, I am _so _shocking the Professor when I get out of here!

(Hours later. Pikachu's P.O.V.)

I woke up and said my name. I looked at the kid and he was still in his pajamas. I shocked him and the Professor. This kid's an idiot.

* * *

(A few years back. Paul's P.O.V.)

"Congratulations, Paul. You have a healthy Turtwig," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're the first trainer in a while to try and take on the Pewter gym leader with two Pokémon that have an advantage over his Pokémon," she said. I thanked her again and left.

"Turtwig, stand by!" I said, tossing the ball.

I tossed the other one.

"If memory serves, both of you might be helpful," I said, looking at my Kanto and Sinnoh starters.

* * *

**Done! Wow, that was interesting. So who do you think caught Pikachu for Professor Oak? Let me tell you right now, it **_**wasn't **_**Gary. Okay, I know what you're thinking. In a previous chapter, I stated that Reggie owned a Charizard and in another previous chapter, I said he owned a Charmeleon. If I see a review (and if you haven't read those two chapters [one of them is chapter 3 by the way] read them) about me lying about Reggie and Trent's starters, it WILL be deleted. I will edit those chapters, like I did with chapter 8. Anyway, onto appearances. I know you're probably wondering why I've given Derek dirty blond hair. His hair gets closer to brown as he gets older and when it's more of a rustic brown appearance, he will have blond highlights that are natural. This happened to a couple of my cousins. They had blond hair when they were younger and as they were older, their hair darkened. I didn't go too into Gary, Alyssa, Cody, Eileen, Evan and Liana's attire because you will actually see that in a future chapter.**

**Now, I know this story might lose some readers because it is not and will not be an Ikari fic. I can understand that you wouldn't want to read it, but my hope is that you check out any Ikari story I post. Oh, and I also decided that although I may not like Ursula, I really shouldn't just leave her out of the poll and lose any MockShippers. Anyway, the girls for Paul are: May, Ursula, Zoey, Angie, Zinnia (gen 6), Melodi, Leona, Noelle, Holly, Minnie, April, and Shelby. April and Shelby are OCs. Melodi is the girl who had the Kirlia and Gardevoir from the episode Hunter J debuted in. Now, I **_**did **_**change a scene in chapter 18 and there's a reason why. I thought about it, and while I have two possible yaoi story ideas on my profile, I don't know what the fate of this story will be with Paul's relationship. If you've visited my profile and saw what I said on the first, you read right. I **_**will **_**consider making His Distance a yaoi fic. Paul will meet some of the girls **_**before **_**he goes through Kanto again, and the others afterwards. Since I don't want this A/N to be any longer than what it needs to be, I will tell you the guys in the next chapter. By the way, what I first described Reggie in was what he wore in Kanto his first time through. Obviously, his attire changes when he takes on the Battle Frontier, but that's not gonna happen just yet. Anyway, Jacob said "Dewek" instead of "Derek" because he was born with a speech impediment, despite him being six. Liana said "Jakey" because she couldn't say "Jacob" quite yet. Yeah, I know I only revealed Trent, Derek and Jacob's middle names because you'll see the triplets' later. Oh yeah, and Jacob called Eileen "mite" because she's small. You know like a dust mite. By the way, Leona is the girl that Dawn and Kenny knew back when they were little kids, Noelle was one of Johanna's students, Holly was Brock's Hearthome Tag Battle partner, and Minnie was the girl with the Scizor who debuted in the episode that Brock caught Croagunk in.  
**

**Now I said there was something important for those who have a story I'm Beta Reading: if you haven't made it to my profile or you have and just didn't feel like reading it, this is it. If ****I am a Beta for your story and you want to keep working with me as I revise, rewrite and update, that is fine by me, but you will have to wait until I am between updates for me to reply to you. I will look at the document (I have to anyway because it has to be downloaded within 7 days of reception) and either write down mistakes or just briefly skim it. I will not send you a PM without corrections. On the other side of the coin, if you don't want to keep working with me as I revise, rewrite and update, send me a PM saying so. If you choose to do that, find another Beta Reader **_**BEFORE **_**you remove me from your connections list. If you want to find another Beta, just let me know that you've found one. I promise, I won't be offended, just shocked. I will only reply to guest reviews and look at my inbox (my regular one) when I am in between updates. I will also be posting in forum chats when I can. I also need to finish working on the entries for the Coronis **  
**Pokédex before I type that little series up.  
**

**Okay, that's that. Now, I know I told some of you that I have health problems. I'm not dying, I've gotten better. For the most part. I don't know how many more updates I will be capable of doing this week because of health issues. For the select few that know me enough, I will tell you the results in a PM if I get the chance. Once I rewrite chapter 3 (and any other chapter that cited Reggie with a different starter I mentioned), a large chunk of this A/N will be removed and will not count as a revision.  
**

…**That's pretty much it, y'all. Read, review, fave, vote and ask! Oh, and happy Father's Day!  
**

**Can't believe this got whited out, but here are my questions for this chapter: who do you think caught Pikachu? Who do you think Paul's first Kanto starter was?**

**Bye!**

* * *

**Small notice: I had to go back and rewrite ages because if the triplets were babies at the time Derek started his journey, that would've meant that Derek and Trent are the same age, but they're not. The triplets were babies at the beginning of Trent's journey. There are two years in between Trent and Derek, so the triplets would have been two when Derek began his journey. There's a four year barrier between Jacob and the twins, so when he (Jacob) was 10, the triplets would've been six. That means that I have incorrect ages listed at various points, but I WILL rewrite those chapters so it is correct. Their ages are correct here. You're probably under the impression that Jacob is very strong for a ten-year-old. Well, to a degree, you're right. However, since the triplets were born prematurely, they had various delays, one being size. So, despite them being six and capable of walking, they were small for their age and they caught up shortly before they turned 7. I'm also aware that I've shown them (the triplets) younger than 7 and walking with no problems. Trust me, they had their obstacles.. Oh yeah, I just looked back at an earlier chapter and something caught my eye. Chapter 7 states that Jacob's middle name is "Devin" whereas in _this _chapter, I state that it's "William". Chapter 7 is on the rewrite list and has some inaccuracies. Please disregard (for now) that chapter 7 revealed Jacob's middle name to be Devin. Jacob's middle name is William. Any complaints in the reviews about that will get deleted.  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Tucker's Theatrics!

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie to you all on this: I spent more time thinking of a title for this chapter than I did with the actual chapter itself. You remember me having the Frontier Brains (and the future Frontier Brains) meet in chapter 7, right? *Doesn't wait for response* Well, if you noticed, they're pretty close; well, the Kanto group is and the other group will get closer later on in the story. I mean, the ones that are related (Noland and Thorton, Argenta, Palmer, Darach, Esther, as well as Azami and Lucy and Anabel and her parents) are close, but you know what I mean. Anyway, Greta, Spenser and Tucker seemed to know each other through a mutual connection. If you didn't really feel that, then you will when I rewrite that chapter. Also, in chapter 13, I brought up Lilycove Technical Institute. One thing I wanted to add last chapter is that Trent used to attend a trainer's school in Viridian City when he turned 11. He began to attend the trainer's school in the hopes of becoming a better trainer. It didn't work out for him because he just couldn't deal with the school setting for an extended period of time. However, at a future point in this story, Trent will be revealed to have done some special training under a special someone. Can't say much more than that, though! There's a note at the bottom that's pretty important, so yeah, take a look. One more thing before the A/N: remember how in chapter 7 I said that Tucker got his first Master's at 15 and his second at 17? Yeah, that's going to be changed when I rewrite the chapter. Tucker's accomplishments are correct in this one. Also, this chapter _does _(well after Tucker reveals his full team to Anabel) take place _before _chapter 7. Nearer to the end takes place a little while before Tucker assigns roles. So maybe twenty minutes, give or take.  
**

**Author's Note: I own the storyline, my OCs, the Viridian Sandshrews, the Viridian Marowak, the Fuchsia Golbats and the Celadon Victreebels. Vermilion College and Lilycove Technical Institute also belong to me. This will mostly be told through third person P.O.V.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Tucker's Theatrics!**

**Alternate chapter titles: "Behind the Tactician," and "Of Plays and Tactics."**

(Littleroot Town. Third person P.O.V.)

A purple-haired young man walked down the road on a crisp, autumn day. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, tennis shoes and a dark blue jacket. He appeared to be 14.

"Wow. It's not called Littleroot Town for nothing. I haven't seen him since he moved his lab from Petalburg City to here. Not much to do, just gotta get them and go," he said. This is Tucker Heath. Tucker has just graduated high school and is moving to Kanto. Tucker's father, Ian was one of Professor Birch's assistants. His mother Erin worked in the Hoenn branch of the G-Men as a Pokémon doctor. Tucker is going to see Professor Birch to pick up two of his Pokémon. What he doesn't know is that he'll gain a third.

Tucker looked around. Taillow were chirping. Flocks of Beautifly and Dustox were migrating. He smiled and looked at them. In a few hours, he wouldn't see Taillow. He would be seeing Pidgey and Spearow. Instead of Beautifly and Dustox, he would be seeing Butterfree and Venomoth. A Dustox had flown close enough for Tucker to extend his arm.

"Hey, Dusty. Guess you knew I was coming, didn't ya?" he casually asked.

"Dust. Dust-ox!" the Dustox, having been dubbed 'Dusty' by Tucker, was one of his father's Pokémon.

"Beauu-tiflyy," a Beautifly cried. Tucker saw this and smiled.

"So you followed me, didn't you girl?" Tucker said, acknowledging the Beautifly. Beautifly belonged to Tucker's mother. Tucker, like both of his parents, was a coordinator. His father's Dusty and his mother's Beautifly were mates.

"Tuck? You here already?" a distance voice called. The two Pokémon flew up near their owners' child went to follow the voice.

"Hey, Professor Birch," Tucker said, having found the professor.

"So how was school?" the professor asked. Tucker had dropped by his alma mater to pick up his transcripts and waited for an hour because the printer jammed. No one in the office knew how to fix it. Not a single one of the rising seniors who helped over the summer knew what to do. Tucker had offered to fix it because he had seen his parents take care of it enough times to write a book called 'Printer Jams for Dummies' on said topic. Nope, they just couldn't get it.

"I haven't had that much fun since I had to get braces," Tucker drawled sarcastically. Tucker had gotten braces when he was 11 and got them off a year ago. Professor Birch chuckled at the teen's remark.

"Hey Daniel? Have you seen Mudkip or Torchic anywhere?" a voice called.

"Torchic, Tor!" a Torchic chirped, coming out of the bushes.

"Hey there," Tucker said, petting the Torchic.

"We found Torchic, Ian!" Professor Birch answered. Unbeknownst to the adults, a Mudkip was in the bushes near Tucker. Tucker turned.

"Mudkip, Mud," the little Mudkip said. Tucker smiled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, little guy," Tucker said.

"Well, it looks like Mudkip found its trainer," Ian said. Ian had black hair, meaning Tucker took after his mother.

"What do you mean, Dad? I just wanted to pick up Metang and Shelgon," Tucker said.

"I know, but I think Mudkip really likes you, sport," Ian answered.

"I think so, too, but what if a trainer wanted Mudkip this year?" Tucker asked.

"The breeder gave me 2. So Mudkip, do you wanna go with Tucker?" Professor Birch asked. The Mudkip turned to face the Hoenn professor to answer his question with a Water Gun.

Tucker smiled at this and grabbed a Poké Ball from his pocket. He pressed the button and Mudkip was a little hesitant, but went inside. The ball pinged, signifying a successful capture.

About ten minutes had passed.

"Goodbye, Professor Birch! Goodbye Dad!" Tucker shouted, waving.

"Kip. Mudkip!" Mudkip said in his own tongue.

"Goodbye, Tucker. Don't forget to keep in touch!" Professor Birch said, waving.

"See you, Tuck! Give me a call when you get settled in!" Ian shouted, having cupped his hands over his mouth. Dusty and Beautifly were also saying goodbye in their own tongues as well.

Tucker laughed and did the same. "Will do, Dad!" he shouted. Once the boat turned, Tucker Heath, his Mudkip, Metang and Shelgon were on the road to Kanto. He had them get acquainted before getting on the boat. Tucker and Mudkip went to Tucker's cabin.

"Well, Mudkip, this is it. Let's see what moves you know," Tucker said, pulling a laptop out of his bag.

"This Mudkip is male and has the ability, Torrent. Hidden Ability is unknown and Mudkip is currently at level 8 and knows the following moves: Tackle, Growl, and Water Gun. Mudkip also has the egg move of Ancient Power from a Kabuto," Tucker's laptop said.

"That's a pretty good start, Mudkip," Tucker said, closing the laptop. The ferry docked in Vermilion City two hours later. Tucker decided to recall Mudkip as he walked the streets of Vermilion. He needed to get to Vermilion College. Tucker intended on going to Lilycove Technical Institute back in Hoenn, but found out that they didn't have a tactics program. Tucker succeeded at Vermilion College, getting his degree two years later.

* * *

(Two years later. A grassy plain in Kanto.)

"Salamence, Hyper Beam. Metagross, Reflect!" a young male commanded. What he didn't know was that he was being watched. His Marshtomp was a different story.

"Marsh?" his Hoenn starter said, turning to the bushes. The young male turned to see his Marshtomp investigating. The young male wasn't wearing a shirt. He instead had on a pair of blue jeans and a white muscle tank that seemed to accentuate his features.

"It's a Growlithe. It's been beaten up. We should take it to the Pokémon Center and see if it has a trainer," the young male said, recalling his Marshtomp, Salamence and Metagross. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. The young male arrived at the local center.

"Oh, my goodness. Tucker, did you find _this _Growlithe?" the Nurse Joy at the desk said. Tucker was surprised.

"Yeah, I did. Have you seen this Growlithe before?" Tucker said, handing the Puppy Pokémon to the nurse.

"Yes. Growlithe has been getting into fights ever since his trainer left him," Nurse Joy sadly said, placing Growlithe on a stretcher. Tucker sighed. He then remembered that he left his laptop behind. Tucker went back outside to retrieve it. Tucker had walked to where he was earlier. There was a small lake nearby. In it were a Gyarados and a Milotic.

"Another Flamethrower attack?" a female voice said. Tucker looked around and didn't see the source of the voice. Gyarados made a sweeping motion with her tail.

"It looks like I get to use Hydro Pump," another voice said. It sounded like the first, but softer. Gyarados and Milotic charged up their respective attacks. Their attacks collided.

"Your fighting isn't getting you anywhere!" a third voice said. This one sounded masculine and belonged to a Blastoise.

"I must be dreaming," Tucker said, picking up his laptop.

"So, instead of fighting, you're saying our Pokémon are trying to get us to work together?" a young voice said. Tucker looked up and saw a brunette and a girl with dirty blonde hair. Also present were another boy with dirty blond hair and an older couple that reminded Tucker of his parents.

"Yes. You see, Natalie, your Gyarados doesn't want to fight," the older woman said, addressing the brunette.

"Your Milotic feels the same, Nazuna," the older man said, addressing the girl with the dirty blonde hair.

"I bet my Blastoise was sick of seeing his friends fight," the boy with dirty blond hair said.

"I'd say you're right, Taran," the older man said.

"So the Pokémon weren't talking?" Tucker said, gaining the attention of the five.

"No. I was translating what Gyarados and Milotic were saying. Why don't we talk more at the Pokémon Center?" the woman said. Tucker had thought that the girls looked familiar and he was right.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop on you. I forgot my laptop and then I heard a voice," Tucker said, apologizing.

"It's alright, Tucker," Natalie said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Tucker asked.

"You're in our class at Vermilion College," Nazuna answered.

"We should also introduce ourselves. I'm Greg Thomas and this is my wife, Ann," Greg said.

"My name's Tucker. Tucker Heath," Tucker said, introducing himself.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Ann asked.

"No, ma'am. You see," but Tucker couldn't finish due to the center doors flying open. A girl with light purple hair had a hand on the wrist of a boy with flaming red hair.

* * *

(Tucker's P.O.V.)

I looked at the girl and noticed she looked like Ann.

"Anabel Lila Thomas, what's going on?" Greg said, firmly.

"I found Kiyoshi. Where's Growlithe?" the girl said. Apparently, her name was Anabel. The light went off and Kiyoshi looked up.

"Growlithe is going to make a full recovery," Nurse Joy said, not noticing Kiyoshi.

"What do you mean he's gonna make a full recovery?" Kiyoshi said. This caught Nurse Joy's attention.

"Growlithe was found in pretty bad shape," Nurse Joy said, changing her tone.

"I found Growlithe and it looked like he was in a fight," I said. Kiyoshi turned to me. He looked my age, maybe older.

"So _you're _the punk that found my Growlithe," Kiyoshi said. Just then, Growlithe came out, Chansey following. Growlithe looked better than when I found him and he wobbled towards us. Kiyoshi smirked. "Why don't we battle one-on-one? Winner gets to keep Growlithe," he said. This set Anabel off.

"You only want Growlithe so you can put him back into the ring," Anabel said tersely. Just then, an Officer Jenny came in and arrested Kiyoshi for arranging fights with Growlithe and Arcanine.

"You were really calm against Kiyoshi," Anabel said, blushing.

"Thanks," I said. Growlithe was able to walk a little more.

"Anabel, what were you doing?" Greg asked.

"I was walking with Abra and Beldum and I saw Kiyoshi trying to fight with another trainer and the trainer's Arbok. I didn't mean to worry you, Dad," Anabel began. I thought back to that battle.

"Tucker, you never said what you were doing earlier," Nazuna said.

"Working on my play for the final and I think I know what I'm going to call it," I said, pulling out my laptop.

"Tucker, it looks like Growlithe wants to go with you. By the way, would you like me to check your Metagross, Salamence and the egg?" Nurse Joy said.

"That would be great. Marshtomp, too," I said, getting their Poké Balls out of my bag. I also got the egg I got from Professor Oak.

"You must be from Hoenn," Ann said.

"I am. I'm from Petalburg City," I began. "You don't sound like you're from here, either," I continued. Growlithe yipped a few times.

"What's Growlithe saying?" Taran asked.

"That's easy. Even a ten-year-old could tell you," Anabel said, petting Growlithe. I looked at her and noticed she was wearing light purple pants and a white shirt with a light purple jacket.

"You mean Growlithe wants to go with me?" I said. Growlithe yipped the affirmative.

"Anabel is different than other twelve-year-olds," Taran said.

I nodded and Greg said, "We're originally from Mossdeep City."

I began to type and Natalie looked over my shoulder. "The Fusion of Fire and Water by Tucker Yoshio Heath. As a side note, I would like to thank fellow classmates Natalie Knight and Nazuna Riker for their inspiration," she read.

"If it wasn't for your battle, I wouldn't have been able to come up with anything. I'm still trying to figure out combinations with Metagross and Salamence. It was easier when they were smaller," I said.

"So you have two pseudo-legendary Pokémon. That's something to be proud of," Greg said.

I looked up and said, "I am. I really plan to teach Theater to young children." Nurse Joy came out with my healed team. Marshtomp popped out of his ball. Instead of fighting Growlithe, Marshtomp began to play with him.

"That reminds me Tucker. Your mom called and asked if you had found an apartment yet," Nurse Joy said.

"I did," I said, saving my work. Later that night, I called home.

"_Heath residence, this is Erin," _my mom answered.

"Hi, Mom," I said.

"_Oh, where are you calling me from?" _she asked.

"My new apartment," I said, stepping away slightly. I heard the door open.

"_Honey, I'm home!" _Dad said in the background.

"_I'm in the kitchen, darling. Tucker's on the phone," _Mom said.

Dad came into the house. I couldn't see him because he had been replaced by a couple of Pokémon.

"Dustox, Beautifly. I guess you miss me, too?" I said. They nodded.

"_Beautifly just had three eggs a couple of weeks ago. Do you want to see the baby Wurmple?" _Dad asked, trying to get them to move.

"Sure," I said. It would be nice to see a familiar Pokémon as opposed to the typical Weedle or Caterpie.

"_So how's the egg from Professor Oak?" _Mom asked as she finally moved Dustox and Beautifly.

"It'll be hatching in a week or two. It's gonna be a Charmander," I said. I then remembered Growlithe.

"_That's great, sport. Here's one of the babies," _Dad said in the background. He was holding a baby Wurmple.

"It's so little. Oh yeah, and I was able to get a Growlithe and meet some people from Hoenn," I said. Growlithe's ears picked up at the sound of his name and he rushed over. I picked him up.

"_You've got a great team of Pokémon, son. Who did you meet?" _Mom asked.

"I met Greg and Ann Thomas, plus their daughter, Anabel," I said, noticing that Dad had walked off.

"_Ah, yes. Greg and I are college buddies. We both studied at Lilycove Tech," _Dad said in the background.

"_I knew Ann when she was still Ann Kimura. We've known each other since grade school," _Mom said.

"Mr. Thomas said that they moved because of his work," I said.

"_Maybe things could work out between you and Anabel," _Dad said in the background.

"Dad, she's 12. I'm 17," I said.

"_Your father's just teasing. Well, we better eat dinner. Bye, sweetheart," _Mom said.

"_Tell Greg and Ann we said 'hello'," _Dad said.

"I will. Tell Dustox and Beautifly I'm happy for them," I said. I ended the call.

* * *

(Six weeks later. Third person P.O.V.)

"Marshtomp, Growlithe, come forth!" Tucker shouted. He sighed.

"What are you doing?" a female voice called. Tucker turned.

"Oh, hi Anabel. I'm trying to work on introductions for my Pokémon. Marshtomp and Growlithe are where I'm stuck," Tucker said.

"Well, what else do you have so far?" Anabel asked. The Theater major grinned.

"I'll show you. The raging dragon, Salamence and the iron heavyweight Metagross, come forth!" Tucker said.

"Meta!" Metagross chanted.

"Rawr!" Salamence growled.

"How's that Charmeleon of yours?" Anabel asked.

"The flaming beast, Charizard and a royal: Nidoqueen, come forth!" Tucker said.

"Zar!" Charizard roared.

"Nido!" Nidoqueen said, pounding her chest.

"Wow, so you've been to Mt. Moon. As for Marshtomp and Growlithe?" Anabel asked. Tucker returned Nidoqueen and Charizard.

"That's where I'm stuck. Now you know," Tucker said, sighing.

"Well, I have no use for this, but you might," Anabel said, pulling an item out of her pocket.

"A Fire Stone. Growlithe, are you ready to evolve?" Tucker asked.

"Lithe?" Growlithe said. Marshtomp followed.

"Growlithe, you don't have to evolve if you don't want to," Tucker said. Growlithe touched the stone and began to evolve, but he wasn't alone.

"Looks like Marshtomp wanted to evolve at the same time as Growlithe," Anabel said, smiling.

"I guess so," Tucker said.

* * *

(Years later. A school in Lavender Town. Third person P.O.V.)

"I hope our teacher comes soon," a redhead said.

"I hope it's a girl," a boy with jet black hair said.

"Hate to disappoint, but our teacher's a guy. I met him!" a girl with dark brown hair said. Other kids were talking amongst themselves as the door opened.

"Welcome to Theater. My name is Mr. Tucker Heath. Take a seat and let me do attendance," Tucker said. He wrote his name on the whiteboard using a blue marker. He was wearing black pants, a white polo shirt and black blazer. The kids sat down.

"Okay, this is in alphabetical order. If you go by a different name or have a nickname, let me know. Also, share something about yourself," he continued, pulling a folder out.

"Wow, he looks like a businessman," a boy with blond hair said.

"He looks really young," a girl with turquoise hair said.

"I will be going by last names first. Aikawa, Radley?"

"Here!" a boy from the back called. He had dark green hair and brown eyes. "I'm from Mistralton City in Unova," he added.

Tucker nodded. "Arai, Teresa?"

"I go by 'Terri'," a girl with auburn hair answered. She had purple eyes. "I really like Fighting types," she added.

"They're rebuilding the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. Hamm, Kyle?" Tucker said.

"Right here," a boy said, waving. "My dad makes really good noodles. Oh and Terri and I are good friends," Kyle added. His friend grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Kishio, Salvador?" Mr. Heath asked.

"Here," a boy with blue hair said. "I'm good friends with Harrison. Oh, and I go by 'Sal'," he finished.

"It's good to have friends and I hope you all make friends. Matthews, Eileen?" Tucker said. He didn't have to ask, but he asked anyway.

"Right here. Front and center," Eileen said, standing up. "I go by 'Leni' or 'Ace' and I'm the youngest of 6 kids," she finished, sitting down.

"Neya, Tiffany?" Tucker said.

"Here," a girl with light brown hair and bluish purple eyes answered. She was trying to think of something to say. The redhead just looked at her.

* * *

(Misty's P.O.V.)

Everyone is saying something different. I knew that about Eileen, though. Watch, this girl's probably gonna be related to an Elite 4 member.

"Anything unique about you?" Mr. Heath asked.

"Well, I live near a lake where there's a Dragonair," she said, nonchalantly.

"A Dragonair? Hah, you're bluffing," the blond next to me said.

"No, I'm not!" Tiffany defended.

"She's telling the truth," Eileen said, taking the role as a defender. I knew _why _she knew this.

"Oh, and what are you? Some kind of psychic?" the blond taunted.

'Yes, yes she is and she'll keep her mouth shut if she doesn't want to be picked on!' I mentally yelled.

"Yeah, actually," Eileen said, as if she was used to being asked. Was she?

"Prove it!" a boy with jet black hair taunted. Eileen would've smacked him. I know her well enough. However, the brunette sitting next to him took care of that.

'Come on, Mr. Heath, move forward. Save her until lunch,' I thought.

"Can you bend a spoon?" Kyle asked. Eileen nodded. He fished through his bag. "Oh. I've only got a fork," he said.

"So you're asking me to bend this?" Eileen said. Her eyes glowed blue and she lifted the fork up, bending all of its tines, then bending it in half.

"Cool!" some boy with turquoise hair said.

"You think_ that's_ cool? I can bend it back," Eileen said. Just like that, she reversed the effect she had on the utensil. Eileen sat down.

'Relax. I get asked like crazy. Plus I finally shut Lee up,' she scribbled on a notepad. Since this was an art school, Mr. Heath must've assumed she was drawing.

Before I could write and ask who Lee was, Mr. Heath snapped me out of my thoughts. "Pebbleman, Peter?" he asked.

"What's up? I go by 'Pete'. I know someone who's probably gonna be in the Elite 4. Brandon Blair," a brunet said. His hair was like Eileen's. It was really dark brown. I looked over at her. She was trying to resist a bored expression.

"That's great. So you're from Pewter City. Ah, looks like twins. Sakaguchi, Keenan and Melissa?" he said.

"I'm Keenan," the boy with turquoise hair said. "I have a chemistry set and I haven't exploded anything," he added.

"Yet. I'm Melissa and I go by 'Mel'," Melissa shot back.

"Interesting. Salerno, Clark?" he asked.

"Right here, sir," a boy with deep blue hair said. "I can play the piano," he added.

"Ah, it seems we might have a 'Piano Man' on our hands," Mr. Heath said. Was that supposed to be a joke? He sighed and said, "Must've been before your time. Hm. I can't make out the last name. Looks like there was a problem with the ink cartridge. I'm going to go by what looks like a middle name instead. Reese, Kendall?" he said.

"Yo," Kendall said, smirking. "My mom almost changed my name to 'Lightning' because I reminded her of a Jolteon," he added, sitting down.

"Swill, Kristina?" Mr. Heath said.

"Here," a girl sang. I turned and looked at her. She was the brunette who smacked that jet black-haired kid earlier. "My uncle specializes in Fire-types," she added.

'So does Eileen's dad. Come on, I've gotta be last,' I thought.

"Just a few more. Velasquez, Harrison?" he said.

"I'm here!" Harrison shouted. I turned. He didn't look tired. "Oh. Sorry about that. I'm usually really quiet and my favorite Pokémon is Houndoom!"

"That's quite alright. Waterflower, Misty?" he said.

"Here," I said, standing up. Crud, what was I gonna say?

"For someone who has a big mouth, you sure ran out of words," Kendall taunted, promptly earning a smack from whoever was behind him.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Misty?" Mr. Heath said, looking up. I could've smacked him.

"She's too scared!" the black-haired kid taunted.

"Am not!" I argued.

"Then say something," he sneered. Speechless.

"Misty's mom is a water ballet director and her dad happens to be the one and only Anthony Waterflower," Eileen answered.

Some of the kids whispered. Did that count? I looked at Mr. Heath.

"That and I can command my sister's Lapras in battle," I added. Though I'm not allowed to battle yet, I can still command Lapras. Mr. Heath smiled.

"Lastly, Wright, Leroy?" Mr. Heath said.

"Here and I go by 'Lee'," he said. A smirk appeared. Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "I also know the Celadon gym leader on a first name basis," he added, plopping back down.

"Alright. That is everyone. Now, some of you are probably wondering if I'm a little young. I will tell you now that I am 22. I graduated," Mr. Heath began, but was cut off by the lunch bell.

"Dismissed to lunch," he said.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I said to Eileen. Lee and a few others were still in the room.

"No sweat. Sorry about Kendall and Lee," she said.

"Wait, how do you know Kendall?" Lee asked.

"We each have a parent who's a gym leader," she answered.

"So how do you know our little Ace?" Kristina said, grabbing Eileen. I noticed that Kristina is taller than most girls.

"Eileen and I met when I was walking in the forest. I'd rather not talk about it," I said.

"Alright, alright! Mercy!" Eileen said. Kristina smiled at this. "Seriously, that hurt," Eileen said.

"Kristina, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" I asked.

"11," Lee interjected. "Like me and the current champion," he said, grinning.

I sighed. When Eileen convinced them she'd talk with them later, we walked outside.

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"How else do I know most people?" she retorted. It was either soccer or her hometown.

"Seriously? Just Viridian City?" I asked. She smirked.

"No. We played for the Viridian Sandshrews. I plan to play for the Marowak, Kristina plays for the Fuchsia Golbats and Lee plays for the Celadon Victreebels," she added. "I know you worry about my 'gift', Misty, but it's okay," she said.

"I wasn't so much worried about your psychic gift," I said. She looked at me and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Misty, do you think _I _would reveal something of _that _magnitude to the class?" she said.

I shrugged.

"Mr. Heath knows because I used it shortly after I met him," she added, in a whisper. I looked at her.

"We've got each other's backs," I said. She nodded.

* * *

(A month later. Third person P.O.V.)

"Now students, I'd like you to meet my co-directors and partner in writing this," Tucker said to his class as he stepped away from the podium.

A brunette woman and a dirty blond-haired young man walked into the auditorium, as did a dirty-blonde-haired young woman. The brunette was wearing a blue blazer over a cream top with a black skirt and heels. The blond male was wearing a navy blue polo shirt and khaki pants with sandals. The blonde female was wearing a black dress with heels as well.

"Hello. I'm Natalie Knight," the brunette said.

"My name is Nazuna Riker and this is my brother, Taran," the dirty blonde said. Taran made it his priority to take the mic. "We met Tucker probably before most of you were born. Anyway, the play you're doing is called 'The Fusion of Fire and Water'," he said, walking on the stage.

"I really hope Tucker taught you about projection," Natalie said. She was wearing a headset so that she didn't have to grab the microphone. "Tucker and I wrote this together. Natalie and Taran contributed parts," she added.

The kids listened intently to the three adults. Well, two adults and the almost adult in his own right. Taran would be turning 18 in a few days. Tucker smiled as they all spoke. Who would've thought that an ongoing battle would inspire a play and later, Tucker's battle strategy?

**Scene! Okay, wow. This is the first chapter (that I know of that doesn't include a fellow author) that text is underlined. By the way, Mudkip can legally learn Ice Ball through breeding. If things didn't make much sense for Tucker's ages when he did what he did, here it is: graduated high school at 15. Got his first degree at 17. Started school for his second degree at 17. Obtained his second degree at 19. Began teaching about 3 years later. I say "about" because his birthday falls a few months after he got his second degree. I had quite a few OCs in there, didn't I? Well, if I put Greg, Ann and Eileen in there, I would've spoiled the surprise! By the way, brownie points to ****QuartzClaw**** for guessing the OC who catches Squirtle and Paul's first Kanto starter! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though it's **_**long **_**overdue. I intended to have this up on the 4****th**** of July, but as you can clearly see, that didn't happen. Let me say this: of the kids in the class, Lee, Kristina, Kendall and Eileen are the only ones that belong to me. Kendall's name might ring a bell. Do you remember my one-shot, "Student vs. Teacher" and a Kendall appearing in that? Yeah, this is the **_**same **_**Kendall from that one-shot. Remember Eileen and Dr. Schroeder talking about Lee in chapter 19? Yeah, that's the same Lee. Radley was from Best Wishes; I decided to make him from Mistralton City because that was the first place to pop in my mind. Pete and Melissa were from the Indigo League. Harrison is the one from Hoenn who had a Blaziken and what I said his favorite Pokémon was a Houndoom. Salvador also competed in Johto and I just thought he and Harrison would get along fine. Clark is the same one from the Hoenn League. Everyone else is from the Battle Frontier saga. Keenan was the guy with the Sudowoodo he painted gold. There was such a resemblance between him and Melissa that I just settled on making them siblings. Go to their Bulbapedia pages. I know graphics changed and all, but you _should_ be able to see the resemblance. Terri and Kyle are from the episode "Pasta La Vista", which is the exact same episode where Maddie Blaustein last voiced Meowth of Team Rocket. Blaustein also served as the voice actor/actress for Bill, Lt. Surge and Bruno. Interestingly enough, she provided the voice for Pete Pebbleman. She's missed by many; check her Bulbapedia page. Lastly, Tiffany is from the episode "On Olden Pond", which happens to be an episode where Pikachu tried to master Volt Tackle, but failed, having only learned the attack two episodes prior. I have a request for you all: there's a story on this site I'm reading called "Pokemon Journey Sinnoh Arc" by a writer known as ****powerstaark****. It follows Harry Rowan and I'd say more, but I don't want to spoil his story, so check him out. He has other stories up. I do have some spoilers for mine, though. If you do not want any spoilers, continue to the bottom A/N because I still have ground to cover.**

* * *

**Spoilers about the next chapter: it will be short. I hope. At the end, my question will regard Team Aqua. It is a foreshadowing chapter. A Frontier Brain will appear. There will be battles.  
**

**Future polls: Paul's Johto starter, Paul's Hoenn starter, starters for Hilbert and Hilda, Calem's starter and Paul's relationship. Now last chapter, I mentioned that this could become a yaoi fic. The guys for Paul are Sho (from "Pika and Goliath"), Hamilton (the kid with the Croagunk nicknamed "Craig"), Lucas (same Lucas from gen 4), Ritchie, Gary, Kenny, Winston (an OC), and Drew. Almost all of the ships on that poll (except Against, and the unnamed ships for him with April, Shelby and Winston) are nevermet. If you DON'T want this to be a yaoi fic but you don't see a girl on there that you really just don't like (or isn't Dawn), then go for one of my OCs. Any reviews asking for this to be an Ikari fic WILL BE DELETED. I decided a long time ago that this wouldn't be an Ikari fic. Also, there will be a poll up on **_**if **_**a villainous team appears for the story. Throughout the fic, the 6 villainous teams will appear or at least get mentioned. However, in the major arc of the story, I want to know if you want the group (Paul, Barry, Eileen, TJ and whoever Paul is paired with) to have encounters with a villainous team (other than Team Rocket) or just have a crazy journey. On that poll, I will include the teams from my 5 crossovers, my 2 M fics and my betrayal fic. Each team's goal/objective will be briefly touched based on in parentheses. You will have to PM me for the rest of the details. For any of the *checks story stats, jaw drops* 1,775 of you reading this story and happen to be reading the aforementioned stories, you will know what the goals/objectives of each villainous team is and therefore do not need it explained to you. Keep in mind that that will only happen if a villainous team is chosen at all. I also hope that I'll be done with the aforementioned stories, or at least have a good dent in them, if you catch my drift.**

* * *

**A/N: *Takes deep breath* Okay. Moving on. I haven't started it yet, but by my estimate (and if you know me, you know how terrible my math is), the first Kanto arc will be 15-25 chapters, give or take. I plan to have the arc out by the end of summer break at the latest. The Viridian Marowak, the Fuchsia Golbats and the Celadon Victreebels are also AAU teams, but for those ten and up. Tucker calling Clark a 'Piano Man' is an allusion to the Billy Joel song of the same name. Don't believe me? Look it up. Also, Kendall's last name (although it wasn't said) appearing after Clark's and before Kristina's was an allusion to the book '101 Ways to Bug Your Parents' by Lee Wardlaw. Small spoiler (but this is so you can understand the reference), but Ace (one of the book's characters) is sitting in summer school, along with Stephen, Hector and Goldie (can't remember her real name) and his name falls in between two surnames. One starts with an S, the other with a T. Goldie becomes hellbent on finding out Ace's last name and Stephen is the one who ends up finding out when he and Ace are sent to the principal's office. The principal (Goldie's mother) call's out Ace's _real _name. Stephen looks around and is about to say (or he begins to and stops himself; I can't remember) that no one by that name is there, but Ace has gotten up and is walking towards the principal. Stephen realizes Ace's real name and after Ace finishes his talk with the principal, Stephen promises Ace that he (Stephen) won't tell Goldie his (Ace's) real name. It's a good book and I haven't read it in a long time. I used to have a copy. Anyway, Kendall is identified by his middle name (which happens to be Reese, like I said) and therefore would come _before _Clark and Kristina's last names. However, if you paid close attention, Tucker said that he couldn't make out the last name due to a smudge on the paper. That was intended so you all can rack your brains trying to figure out what his last name is or at least figuring out which gym leader he's related to. Sorry for the rambling, but I needed to put those explanations there.  
**

**You all probably noticed Lee's snarky remark at Kristina's age. The champion he's referring to? Remember how in chapter 10 (which has been revised and was also supposed to be up on Independence Day) I said that Carter Williams would be facing Lance the next day? Yeah, that's who Lee is referring to. If you think that Lee and Kendall are annoying, arrogant, snarky, or just about any word that can be described for Drew or Gary (or what their romantic partners say about them; May and Leaf), then that is pretty much spot on. However, I promise you this: Lee and Kendall are nice guys. It just happened that they happen to be annoying for the most part. **

**So, you know how I made Giovanni Paul's father and have only mentioned Team Rocket a few times before? Well, I thought I'd let you know of my "fascination" with Giovanni. The reason just came to my attention a few days ago, actually. Remember in chapter 15 at the bottom A/N with Paul and Meowth? Where they said that the author (me) happens to be Italian? Here's a small (very small) Italian lesson for you: "Giovanni" happens to be Italian for "John". Yep. I BS you not. The reason I'm telling you **_**this **_**is because my maternal great-grandfather (my mom's grandfather if you couldn't figure that out) was named Giovanni. With that said, here are my questions for this chapter:**

**1\. What did you think of Tucker's parents and Professor Birch?**

**2\. What did you think of the backstory I made for Arcanine? On a side note, Tucker doesn't own a Nidoqueen in any fandom. Charizard, Metagross and Salamence are part of his in-game team. He also has a Salamence in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Tucker having two pseudo-legendaries is me replacing the Latias he uses in one of his in-game teams. Having two pseudo-legendaries and one Legendary makes Tucker a little too OP. I will have a poll up on if the other Frontier Brains (besides Brandon) that have been seen with a Legendary will have it appear on their team in this fic. As for me giving Tucker a Nidoqueen, Nidoqueen is my sixth favorite Pokémon from Kanto and in my opinion, underappreciated. Nidoqueen has 8 documented appearances in the anime. Nidoking has 20 or 21 documented appearances. So if you wanted Tucker with a Nidoking, I'm sorry to disappoint, but he will not get a Nidoking. Any requests for Tucker with a Nidoking will be denied.  
**

**3\. What did you think of the interactions between Tucker and Anabel? Also, what did you think of Tucker's reaction to his father teasing him about being Anabel's boyfriend? There is NOTHING in between them; at least not here, anyway. Any reviews about romance between the Dome Ace and Salon Maiden will be deleted. General comments and a possible crush (on Anabel's side) are fine.**

**4\. What did you think of my nicknames/introductions for Tucker's other Pokémon? I would've called Metagross the "iron giant", but that reminds me too much of the movie of the same name. I would've gone with the "iron titan", but that's pretty much the nickname of a Metagross belonging to an OC. Titan is the nickname of my OC's Metagross.**

**5\. Who is your favorite Team Rocket character? Why? It doesn't have to be from the anime, but if it is from a different fandom, please tell me what fandom he/she is from.**

**Now, here's something I've noticed. I'm not too fluent in Japanese, if the disclaimer in chapter 14 didn't give you a clue or opinion. The title for episode 78 of the XY series is "Fierce Battle in the Monster Ball Factory! Pikachu VS Nyarth!" What I do know is that "Monster Ball" is "Poké Ball" and that "Nyarth" is "Meowth" in Japanese. While it looks like there is no planned summary (other than Pikachu and Meowth battling in the Poké Ball factory) for the episode, I really hope that the writers do two things: introduce Calem (AmourShipping vs. KalosShipping) and introduce Team Flare. The first thing is so Ash can have an established rival. Tierno has the Voltage Badge. In the BW series, Burgundy won the Trio Badge, but didn't go on to compete in the Vertress League and besides, she was **_**Cilan's **_**rival, not Ash's. The other thing is this: Team Rocket and Team Magma both debuted in the second episodes of their respective series; original for Rocket and Advanced Generation for Magma. Team Aqua appeared in the 17****th**** AG episode. Team Galactic appeared in the 36****th**** episode of the DP series. Team Plasma is the team that didn't appear for the most amount of episodes with 112 of the BW series. However, the **_**original **_**episodes 23 and 24 of the BW series were unaired and Team Plasma was supposed to appear in episode 23. If you don't believe me, go to Bulbapedia and type in a banned episode. Click the episode's page. Once you see "banned episode" in the context, it will show you a list of banned and unaired episodes. I will let you figure it out from there. Anyway, 74 episodes of XY have aired and I don't count the side stories as episodes because they don't follow the anime directly. Again, no BS from me. So in my opinion, 74 episodes have aired and Team Flare hasn't been in any of them. I'm sure a majority of you have played X or Y. Whether you're male or female, you're joined by your rival of the opposite gender in the Poké Ball Factory for a Tag Battle. Who's the battle against? Celosia and Bryony. Who are they? Two of Team Flare's scientists/admins. The writers would be able to not only give Ash a rival, but mark the mainstream anime debut of Team Flare.**

…**Okay, a lot to soak in, I know. I planned (originally) on having this go no longer than 5,000 words. That plan failed, as I am at a little over 7,000 words right now. So, as always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask.**

**Bye!**


End file.
